Avenger
by jaexi
Summary: chap 9 [update] (beginning, the real game) jaexi is back. . .
1. Chapter 1

Title : Avenger

Part : Prolog (?)

Rate : T

Cast : Dongbangshinki n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Jaejoong<strong>

seorang gadis idola. kenapa? tentu saja karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya. tapi harus selalu diingat bahwa bunga mawar yang terlihat indah memiliki duri di setiap tangkainya.

**Jung Yunho**

lelaki tampan namun sangat dingin, banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang dapat meluluhkan hati sang ice price. baginya hanya satu wanita yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut yaitu sang black rose.

**Kim Junsu**

sahabat Kim Jaejoong yang sejak awal perkenalannya tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Seorang gadis yang ceria dan penyanyang, tapi bukankah langit yang cerah bisa mendung seketika?

**Park Yoochun**

seorang casanova yang telah mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Junsu. Tapi bukankah seseorang yang sudah terbiasa dikelilingi banyak wanita akan merasa kesepian jika hanya memiliki satu pendamping?

**Shim Changmin**

namja tampan yang baik hati dan penyabar. menyukai seorang yeoja sejak awal pertemuan mereka, tapi hanya mampu merasakannya sendiri karena tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan-nya. Terlalu baik dan sabar bukan? tapi dia bukan seorang malaikat yang terus bisa bersabar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Annyeong, , saya hanya ingin memperkenalkan tokoh baru . . Rencana mau di update setelah **WGM**, tapi entah nanti bagaimana jadinya. Semua tergantung reader dan waktu juga Y_Y *tahun terakhir kuliah itu rasanya wow*

****

**Keep or Delete? ? ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Avenger

Part : 1/

Rate : T

Cast : Dongbangshinki n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu

#annyeong, saya membawa FF baru. FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dentuman musik masih terus mengalun, seorang gadis cantik masih menikmati segelas winenya, entah ini gelas yang ke berapa. Matanya memandang tajam kebeberapa pengunjung bar yang asik meliukan tubuh mereka seirama dengan alunan musik. 'cihh. .menjijikan' gumamnya saat mengamati seorang lelaki yang sedang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan beberapa wanita. Wajahnya nampak tidak jelas karena lampu yang menyala redup dan terlalu banyaknya orang ditempat ini. Dia masih meminum winenya, bibirnya semakin memerah, matanya mulai sayu. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pria tegap mengawasi keberadaan sang wanita cantik, dia hanya memandanginya sejak beberapa jam lalu. Dia menikmati kegiatannya itu dalam diam, matanya tak pernah lepas dari targetnya. Saat wanita itu meninggalkan tempat duduknya, diapun meninggalkan tempatnya. Kembali mengikuti kemana sang wanita pergi.

Sang wanita memasuki mobilnya, melewati jalanan Seoul yang agak sepi. Ya, saat ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari, orang-orang akan memilih beristirahat daripada berkeliaran ditengah dinginnya udara malam Seoul. Tapi lain dengannya, dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di bar favoritnya hingga lewat tengah malam. Tak jarang beberapa lelaki hidung belang menghampirinya, dia akan meladeninya sesekali tapi tak akan pernah berlanjut ketahap yang lebih jauh.

Lelaki itu masih mengikutinya, memastikan kemana lagi dia pergi. mobilnya terus bergerak di belakang mobil sang wanita kemudian berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih. Memastikan sang wanita memasuki rumahnya, kemudian dia memacu mobil sportnya menjauhi rumah mewah tersebut. .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Pagi hari di SMA Dongbang, seorang gadis memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Beberapa mata lelaki mengamati pergerakannya. Ya, siapa yang tak akan terpesona dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, sesekali dia melemparkan senyuman pada teman-temannya. Dia berhenti di ujung koridor, kemudian mengeluarkan kunci lokernya. Sepucuk surat tertempel pada pintu lokernya, "dia lagi?" gumam Jaejoong. Dia membuka dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

K_eluar malam terlalu sering tidak baik untuk wanita sepertimu_

Jaejoong mengeluarkan seringaiannya, "semakin membuatku penasaran"

"siapa?" tanya seorang gadis di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya.

"haahh. .Kim Junsu, kau mengagetkanku" Jawab Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Junsu

"auuhh. .appo"

Hehehe. ."salahmu mengagetkanku" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengambil bukunya di loker.

"siapa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"hah? Aniya. Ayo ke kelas" Jaejoong segera merangkul pundak Junsu yang sedikit lebih rendah dari dirinya. Junsu tak mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, kalau Jaejooong berkata tidak, berarti memang tidak ada apa-apa. Ya, Junsu sangat mempercayai sahabatnya itu.

Suasana kelas sudah cukup ramai, Jaejoong melepas rangkulannya, kemudian berlalu ke bangkunya.

"Shim Changmin, aku merindukanmu" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah cerianya.

"Ya. .noona, jangan seperti ini" ucap Changmin melepas lengan Jaejoong dari lengan kekarnya. Jaejoong lebih tua dari pada Changmin, salahkan Changmin yang terlalu pintar sehingga bisa meloncat kelas.

"sudah ku katakan, jangan panggil noona kitakan satu kelas"

"tapi kan. ."

"panggil aku Jaejoong" ucapnya memotong perkataan Changmin, "atau Joongie, ku rasa lebih manis"

"baiklah Joongie" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin. mereka terus mengobrol, masih ada beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dilain pihak Kim Junsu sedang berbincang dengan kekasihnya Park Yoochun. Park Yoochun menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, mereka nampak menikmati kebersamaannya.

Di lain pihak, seorang lelaki diam-diam mengamati tingkah laku Kim Jaejoong.

Tak selang berapa lama, Lee seosaengnim memasuki ruang kelas memulai pelajaran pertamanya. Pelajaran matematika merupakan kegemaran Jaejoong dan Changmin, mereka nampak menikmati waktu belajar mereka, sesekali bercanda dengan suara yang lirih, takut mengganggu siswa lainnya.

"apa mereka memang tak mempunyai hubungan apapun?" bisik Yoochun pada Junsu

"Joongie bilang mereka hanya berteman, tapi mereka terlihat lebih dari seorang teman"

Yoochun mengangguk masih mengamati mereka. jam terus berputar, 2 jam telah terlewati. Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, para siswa bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun.

"aku lapar, ingin ke kantin. Apa kalian mau ikut?" tawar Changmin

"ani, aku ingin ke perpus" ucap Jaejoong

"dan kita ada urusan" jawab Yoochun disertai senyumannya dan berlalu sembari menggandeng tangan Junsu.

Changmin dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan, sesampainya di ujung koridor mereka berpisah. Jaejoong dengan langkah tenangnya berjalan menuju perpus, tempat ini cukup sepi. Para siswa cenderung lebih senang menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin atau hanya sekedar berbincang di taman sekolah. Jaejoong memilih salah satu buku biologi di rak tengah, dia memutuskan untuk membacanya karena jam berikutnya adalah mata pelajaran biologi. Jangan tanya mengapa semalam dia tak belajar. Dia memutuskan duduk di bangku pojok belakang sebelah kanan, mata Jaejoong menyusuri setiap sisi ruang. Selalu sama, beberapa siswa membaca di didepannya, sang penjaga sibuk mengoperasikan komputernya, dan di pojok kiri selalu ada Jung Yunho. "menolak setiap wanita yang mendekatinya" pikir Jaejoong, "apa hebatnya dia?". Jaejoong tak ingin berlama-lama mengamati Yunho, dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku di depannya.

Lima belas menit dia habiskan untuk membaca bukunya, di rasa cukup Jaejoong segera mengembalikan bukunya, Yunho pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memutar jalannya, dia ingin lebih lama sampai di kelasnya. Masih ada 10 menit hingga pelajaran beriktnya dimulai. Jaejoong berjalan melewati gudang, dia sedikit heran mengapa pintu gudang terbuka sedikit. Dengan penasaran Jaejoong mengintip ke dalam, senyuman atau entah bisa dibilang seringaian terpasang jelas di wajahnya. "semoga kekasihmu benar-benar hanya memilikimu" ucap Jaejoong pelan kemudian meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih.

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya, Changmin telah duduk manis di bangkunya dengan memainkan kotak hitam di tangannya, "Changmin-ahh" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi kiri Changmin "ahh. .kau mengganggu ku"

"ku dengar, sabtu kemarin ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Changmin mengangguk, "kenapa menolaknya?"

"karena aku menyukai orang lain"

"owhh" Jawab Jaejoong tak ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut siapa orangnya, dengan santainya Jaejoong masih bersandar di tubuh Changmin, dia malah mengeluarkan handphonenya. Memotret dirinya dan Changmin kemudian mengalihkan kameranya di sekeliling runga kelas, pekerjaan yang tidak jelas memang. Satu objek tertangkap di kamera Jaejoong. Jung Yunho, lelaki misterius yang bisa dibilang tak memiliki teman, bukannya tak ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya tetapi dia yang seolah menutup diri dari teman-temannya. Entahlah dengan alasan apa, dia hanya akan sesekali berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya, itupun untuk pembicaraan yang penting menurutnya.

Bel berbunyi. .pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Biologi, pelajaran yang cukup menyenangkan. Waktu terus berlalu, jam demi jam terlewati. Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba. Para siswa bergegas memasukan buku-bukunya di dalam tas masing-masing.

"Joongie, nanti malam kami akan keluar. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Junsu pada Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin seolah minta jawaban. Changmin hanya menggeleng, "kalau Changmin tak ikut, aku juga tidak. Jika aku sendirian, aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu kalian"

Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya. "sudahlah, mending kalian pergi berdua saja" lanjut Changmin yang segera pergi meninggalkan mereka, di ikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya, "Junsu-ie, kiss mark di lehermu terlihat" ucap Jaejoong dengan kerlingan nakalnya, "mwo?" Junsu terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, segera berlari menyusul Changmin. Wajah Junsu memerah, Yoochun tertawa melihatnya, "kau begitu manis" ucap Yoochun, "ayo pulang" lanjutnya sembari menggandeng tangan Junsu.

Tap. .tap. .tap. . suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas, "Changmin" panggil Jaejoong.

Changmin menghentikan langkah panjangnya, "wae?"

"jalannya jangan cepat-cepat"

"aiihh ku kura kau tak menyusulku, ayo pulang"

Jaejoong mengangguk, mereka menuju pakiran bersama, "Jae, nanti malam kau ada acara?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "kapan kau memiliki waktu kosong?"

"kenapa?"  
>"sesekali ayo kita pergi bersama"<p>

"ya, tadi bukankah Junsu mengajakmu pergi, kenapa kau menolaknya"

"bukan bersama mereka, tapi bersamamu" jawab Changmin.

"heumm. . .lain kali aku akan menghubungimu" jawab Jaejoong segera memasuki mobil putihnya dan bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

"ckk. .anak itu" gumam Changmin yang kemudian meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Meskipun terlihat easy going, Jaejoong bukan termasuk siswa yang senang untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Hanya seperlunya saja. Bahkan Kim Junsu yang notabene sahabatnya pun jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, Jaejoong lebih senang berbicara melalui telpon dengan Junsu.

Jaejoong terus mengendarai mobilnya, akhirnya dia sampai di pelataran rumah mewahnya. Beberapa maid menyambut kedatangannya, rumah Jaejoong nampak sepi dia merupakan anak tunggal dalam keluarga ini. Tuan Kim, ayah Jaejoong berada di luar negri untuk mengurusi bisnisnya, sedangkan Nyonya Kim telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Jaejoong menaiki tangga rumah mewahnya, menuju kamar besarnya. Segera mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang menunjukan tattoo di bagian punggung bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel hitamnya, memasukan beberapa deret nomor kemudian menghubunginya.

"appa " sapa Jaejoong

". . .", "ne aku baru saja pulang" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada dingin

". . .", "ne sore nanti aku akan mengunjunginya"

". . .", "ne, aku akan berhati-hati, bye" Jaejoong mematikan telponnya. Dia merebahkan tubuh rampingnya, dipandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah sendu, matanya perlahan menutup. Jaejoong terlelap.

. . . . .

Di lain pihak, seorang lelaki sedang mengoperasikan laptop di kamarnya. Terpampang jelas gambar-gambar Kim Jaejoong di layarnya. "sebenarnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan?" ucapnya lirih.

. . . . .

Sore menjelang, matahari mulai malu menampakkan sinarnya. Seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam berjalan perlahan diantara batu nisan. Dia menyusuri jalan setapak dengan tenang, sesampainya di depan sebuah nisan, dia membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada seseorang yang terbujur di sana. . "annyeong" sapanya lirih, jemari indahnya mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Meletakkan sebuket mawar putih kesukaan orang tersebut, mendudukaan tubuh rampingnya disamping pusara, matanya memanas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Setiap kali berada di tempat ini, dia akan berusaha tenang namun kenyataan berkata lain. Dia tak bisa menutupi kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya, kejadian di masa lalu terlalu membekas jelas dipikirannya. Dia mencoba menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, "aku akan bahagia di sini, kau sudah bahagia bukan?" ucapnya lirih, "beri aku kesempatan untuk menemukannya, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, inilah janjiku" dia mulai berdiri, mengusapkan jari lentikknya di pusara itu kembali, membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, "saranghae" ucapnya lirih dan air matanya menetes.

Seorang lelaki, mendatangi tempat di mana sang gadis meletakkan raingkaian mawar putihnya, "Kim Kibum" gumamnya lirih, kemudian kaki panjangnya segera membawa tubuhnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Drrt. . .drrt. .drrt. .

"yeoboseyo"

". . ." "Changmin-ah, wae?" ucapnya

". . ." "aniya, aku sedang di jalan. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku sibuk? Aku bukan anak baik yang selalu diam di rumah hehehehe"

". . . ." "sudah ku katakana bukan, malam ini aku ada acara"

". . ." "mianhae, bye" Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapannya, "suaramu terdengar menyedihkan Changmin" ucapnya datar sembari memandangi layar handphonenya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"argghhhh" ucap seorang namja, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Rambutnya acak-acakan. "wae? Kenapa aku menyukaimu dan kau tak menyukaiku?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri di depan sebuah cermin, "kau memang sangat menyedihkan Shim Changmin"

TBC or END? ?

**A/N **

Yea. . . update *pendek banget ya hehehe*. . .semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan memberikan komentar di ff saya ini walaupun memang tidak berharap banyak, tapi setidaknya bagi yang udah baca bisa menghargai karya orang lain dengan memberikan komentar. . .**NO SILENT READER**

Dan makasih bagi yang udah komentar dan meminta saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini

**Loveyunjae** : min jadi orang ketiga yunjae :DDDD kita lihat nanti ya. . hehehe *sok misterius, padahal enggak :P * makasih udah sempetin baca dan komentar di awal perkenalan tokoh kemaren. . .berharap bisa baca lagi n komen lagi. . .kekekeke

**Rikha-chan** : black rose? Kita lihat saja nanti ya. . .dan makasih udah baca n review, baca n review lagi ne ;)

**Han-RJ** : makasih, semoga aja kedepannya ceritanya juga menarik. .

**Julie loveYunjae** : mereka yang pake pair yunjae mang keren kok *tidak termasuk saya, saya masih baru di sini, dan masih belajar bikin ff, syukur-syukur ada yang suka n review hehehehe* ini udah update chingu, baca lagi ne ;)

**Nobinobi **: udah update chingu, baca lagi ne ;)

_ _ _ Makasih reviewnya. . .

Mian tidak bisa update kilat kek minggu kemaren, tugas kuliah saya sangat menumpuk. Tapi saya usahakan tiap minggu tetep update, ya kalo gak update **WGM, Make Me. . .,** ya **AVENGER** ini. .

Terakhir,, ,**review** plisss, **tanpa cacian atau makian **


	3. bad habbits chap 1

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 1 (bad habbits)**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Dongbangshinki n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .**

* * *

><p>. . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Pagi ini aku terbangun, lebih tepatnya dibangunkan salah satu maid di rumahku. kulirik jam di atas meja nakas, "sshhiitt setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertamaku di mulai" aku bergegas bangun dari tidurku "arghh" aku merasa pusing, hangover? Mungkin. Seingatku semalam aku minum terlalu banyak, melebihi toleransiku mungkin, dan seingatku semalam aku masih bersama salah seorang lelaki yang entahlah tak ku ingat namanya. Tapi pagi ini aku sudah ada di kamarku. Mungkin salah satu pengawalku membawaku pulang. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin. Berharap tubuhku menjadi lebih segar. Setengah jam kemudian aku telah siap berangkat sekolah. Terlambat. Tapi apa perduliku, toh keluargaku penyumbang terbesar di sana. Dan aku bukan siswa bodoh yang sering terlambat. Aku memacu mobil putihku ditengah keramaian jalanan Seoul. Tak ku perdulikan berapa lama lagi aku akan sampai di sekolah, yang terpenting bagiku adalah aku berangkat sekolah.

Jaejoong pov end _

Pagi ini pelajaran telah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Seorang lelaki duduk gelisah di tempat. "Junsu-ah, apa kau tak tahu di mana Jaejoong?" bisiknya

"aku tak bisa menghubungi handphonenya"

"ne, sejak semalam handphonenya mati" jawab Changmin

"Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu saya tidak suka siswa saya terus berbicara ketika saya mengajar" bentak Park seosaengnim.

"nde, joesonghabnida" ucap mereka. park seosaengnim melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarnya, tak selang lama seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas mereka.

Tok. .tok. .tok. .

Park seosaengnim berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu bagi sang 'tamu', semua siswa memperhatikan ke arah pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat yang dikucir kuda, mata besar yang jernih, bibir merah menggoda, dan kulitnya putihnya terlihat sedikit pucat, "annyeonghaseyo, joesonghabnida saya terlambat" ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa Kim Jaejoong?"

"joesonghabnida" ucap Jaejoong kembali

"cepat masuk dan jangan pernah ulangi perbuatanmu"

"ne, kamsahamnida" Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, dia segera duduk disamping Shim Changmin.

"annyeong" sapanya pelan pada Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun.

"dari mana saja, tak biasanya kau terlambat" ucap Changmin

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku bukan gadis baik. jadi sesekali melanggar peraturan itu tak masalahkan"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan bukunya, dia memperhatikan seosaengnim yang sedang mengajar. Selang satu jam, pelajaran selesai. Seperti biasa, para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Joongie, kenapa terlambat?" tanya Junsu

"aku telat bangun" jawabnya santai

"semalam tidur jam berapa?" sahut Yoochun

"entahlah, aku tak ingat"

"memang kau ke mana?" tambah Changmin

"haaahhh. . .kenapa kalian mengintrogasiku, aku hanya terlambat dan itu hal biasa bagi seorang siswa."

"tapi itu tak biasa untukmu"

"terserahlah" Jaejoong keluar kelas, kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh rampingnya ke tempat favoritnya, perpustakaan.

Dia memasuki tempat itu dengan tenang, beberapa siswa sedang membaca di deretan tengah kursi, tempat duduk favoritnya telah diisi oleh seseorang, "Jung Yunho" gumamnya perlahan

Tak berpikir panjang, Jaejoong keluar dari perpustakaan, dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Salah satu tempat yang tidak akan dikunjungi oleh siswa lainnya. Dia mendudukan tubuh rampingnya, memejamkan mata besarnya menikmati aliran udara yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Tak selang lama, handphone hitamnya bergetar.

"yeoboseyo"

". . ."

"ne, aku sedang di sekolah"

". . ."

"jinjja?" jawab Jaejoong sedikit terkejut

". . ."

"aku akan ke sana sekarang"

". . ."

"ani, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang juga" Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraannya, dia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap menuju kelasnya, diambil tas sekolahnya. Untung saja tidak ada siswa lain di dalam kelas, jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan mereka. dia segera keluar dari kelas, menuju parkiran mobilnya dan memacu mobil putihnya.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang memandang kepergiannya. Dia nampak mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang, "ikuti mobil putih itu" ucapnya singkat. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

. . . . . . . . .

"kau tahu kemana Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin pada Junsu

"ani, kenapa sejak kemarin dia selalu menghilang?"

"entahlah" ucap Changmin, kemudian ia terdiam. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Jaejoong, "argghh" ucapnya frustasi

"tidak masuk juga?"

"ne, aku sudah menghubunginya puluhan kali. Tak satupun panggilanku yang masuk"

"sudahlah, mungkin Jaejoong sedang ada urusan" sambung Yoochun, tangannya masih melingkar manis di pinggang Junsu yang duduk dipangkuannya.

. . . . . .

Sebuah sedan putih memasuki kawasan gedung perkantoran berhenti tepat di pintu masuk. Sang pengemudi lekas keluar dari mobilnya, seorang gadis cantik berpakaian SMA, ya dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Setelah dia keluar, seorang petugas dengan sigap memakirkan mobil putihnya. Jaejoong memasuki gedung tersebut, dia disambut oleh dua orang berjas hitam rapi.

"dimana dia?" tanya Jaejoong

"ada di ruangannya nona"

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat, diikuti oleh dua lelaki tegap yang menyambutnya tadi. Dia memasuki lift menuju ke lantai tertinggi gedung ini.

Ting. . .

Pintu lift terbuka, Jaejoong memasang wajah datarnya. Kakinya terus membawanya menyusuri koridor, sesampainya di depan ruangan bertuliskan Direktur, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Slah seorang pria yang mendampinginya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"silahkan". Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Jae" sapa seorang lelaki di dalam ruangan.

Jaejoong menatap kearah lelaki tersebut, "aku ingin melihatnya" ucapnya

"haahh. . kau ini selalu keras kepala. Harusnya kau tak membolos di jam sekolahmu, dan bukankah tadi pagi kau juga terlambat?"

"itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang. Cepat katakan padaku"

"lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri" lelaki itu berdiri dari kursi Direkturnya, memberikan kursinya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan mantap, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi tadi.

"aku baru bisa mengumpulkannya sampai sini. Tapi aku akan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentangnya"

Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya terus mengamati layar di depannya. Tertampang beberapa gambar disertai beberapa kalimat penjelasan.

"kau mengenal lelaki ini bukan?"

"ne" seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya, "aku mengenalnya. Dia satu kelas denganku"

"kau bisa memanfaatkannya"

"ne, tak perlu sungkan"

"kau sudah tahu targetmu bukan?"

"ne, setelah sekian tahun aku menunggu ternyata saat ini tiba juga. Gumawo telah membantuku"

"aku akan selalu membantumu"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jae, jangan terlalu sering keluar malam dan mabuk. Apalagi flirting dengan lelaki yang tak kau kenal."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "bukankah pengawalku akan selalu mengawasiku? Saat aku mabuk mereka akan membawaku pulang. Dan flirting?" Jaejoong tersenyum menatap lelaki di depannya, "aku tak akan melakukannya jika mengenal lelaki itu" jawabnya santai

"kau ini, dia tak akan senang jika tahu kelakuan nakalmu itu"

Jaejoong tertawa, dia berdiri dari kursinya. Mendudukan dirinya di meja, di depan lelaki tersebut "dia tahu semuanya, dia hanya menyuruhku berhati-hati. Dan aku yakin pengawalku tak akan membiarkan aku terlalu jauh"

"ne, arraso. Tapi kau telalu nakal Jae" ucapnya sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong

Jaejoong kembali tertawa, "tapi aku menikmatinya"

"bergaullah lebih sering dengan teman-teman SMA mu"

"tak tertarik"

"kau lebih tertarik menggoda lelaki hidung belang kemudian mengambil uangnya dan menghamburkannya semaumu?"

"ne, itu lebih menantang"

Lelaki itu tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya, "di keluarga Kim, tak ada wanita nakal seperti mu Jae"

"apa kau bisa mengurangi kenakalanku" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengelus pipi lelaki di depannya

"haaaahhh. . . bahkan kau berani menggodaku eoh?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "aku melakukannya karena aku kesepian"

"ck. .sudah kubilang, pergilah dengan teman-teman SMA mu"

"dan sudah ku bilang, aku tak tertarik"

"ck. . .terserah kau. Asal kau tidak bertindak lebih jauh dari ini"

"arraso oppa"

"Jae, aku akan mengirimkan data mereka pada mu. Kau bisa membacanya lagi setelah di rumah. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke sekolahmu"

"kau mengusirku? Dan sekarang sudah siang, sejam lagi pelajaran berakhir. Aku ingin pulang saja"

"yakin kau akan pulang?"

"ne, memang aku mau kemana?"

"kau tak ada kencan dengan lelakimu?"

"haaahhh. . .sekarang aku tak punya mainan. Dan ingat oppa, aku hanya bermain dengan mereka saat malam dan hanya di bar. Selebihnya jangan coba-coba menyentuhku"

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "ku harap kau bisa segera mengakhiri kebiasaan burukmu itu"

"sepertinya susah, karena aku terlanjur menyukai kebiasaanku"

"paling tidak berhentilah menggoda lelaki"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "ne akan ku pertimbangkan, tapi untuk keluar malam dan minum aku yakin tak bisa menghilangkannya"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "haaahhh. .. terserah kau saja Jae, aku akan terus mengawasimu"

"dan aku juga akan mengawasimu, tak akan ku biarkan perusahaan keluarga ku bangkrut di tanganmu"

"hahaha. . .arraso, saya akan bekerja sebaik mungkin nona"

"baguslah." Jawab Jaejoong disertai cengirannya, "oppa aku pulang dulu" Jaejoong berdiri dari mejanya, lelaki itupun ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"aku akan mengecek ke rumah setelah ini, memastikan kau benar-benar pulang atau berkeliaran di luar"

"ne, silahkan saja. Karena aku benar-benar akan pulang Siwon oppa" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Siwon

Cup. . .

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon setelah itu tersenyum nakal dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dengan cekatan Siwon meraih tangan Jaejoong, "hei, bukankah barusan kau bilang akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengurangi kelakuan nakalmu itu? Dan sekarang kau berani menggoda dengan menciumku eoh?"

Hahahahaha. . . Jaejoong tertawa, "atau kau ingin lebih?" tantang Jaejoong

"ckk. . .kau ini. Sudah sana pulang. Aku tak sanggup membayarmu mahal"

"aku tak perlu kau bayar" Jaejoong mengerling nakal.

"haiisshh. . .sudah sana" Siwon mendorong tubuh Jaejoong keluar

"ne, aku akan pulang. Bye oppa" Jaejoong segera meninggalkan kantor Siwon.

Siwon memasuki ruangannya kembali, mendudukan dirinya pada kursi Direkturnya, tangannya memegang sebuah bingkai foto, "apa kau yakin dia adik kandungmu?" ucap Siwon kemudian tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya. "Bahkan dia terlalu nakal untuk menjadi adikmu, tapi aku akan menjaganya untukmu." Siwon meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali, jemarinya masih mengelus pinggiran bingkai foto, "namun, aku tak bisa berjanji tak akan menyukainya". Siwon segera meraih laptopnya, kemudian mengirim beberapa data ke email Jaejoong.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Disuatu tempat ditengah keramaian kota Seoul seorang lelaki duduk di kap mobil hitamnya, terlihat berbicara dengan lelaki lain di depannya

"bagaimana?"

"ini" lelaki itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto seorang wanita yang memasuki gedung perkantoran, "dia hanya pergi ke perusahaan keluarganya, setelah itu dia pulang. Tapi maaf saya tidak bisa memasuki area perkantoran itu. Terlalu banyak penjaga di sana."

"ne, aku mengerti. Perusahaan keluarganya merupakan perusahaan terbesar di sini"

"apa ada yang harus saya kerjakan lagi tuan?"

"tidak untuk hari ini, aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

"ne, kalo begitu saya permisi." Lelaki di atas kap mobil itu hanya mengangguk, dia lebih tertarik memandangi gadis dalam foto tersebut.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Sore menjelang, Kim Jaejoong keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Tak ada make up yang menempel di wajahnya, rambutnya digelung asal tapi tak mengurangi kecantikan alami seorang Kim Jaejoong. dia mengeluarkan mobilnya, memacu cepat mobil putihnya. Jaejoong sangat menyukai tantangan salah satunya adalah membalap di jalan raya.

Tepat dibelakangnya, mobil sport hitam mengikuti laju kendaraan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak begitu memperhatikannya, toh ini jalan raya. setiap orang akan melewatinya.

Selang lima belas menit, Jaejoong tiba di suatu gedung. Dia turun dari mobilnya, mengambil tas selempang yang cukup besar dari kursi belakang mobilnya. Kemudian memasuki gedung tersebut. Sesampinya di dalam, dia segera menunjukan kartu anggotanya. Kemudian memasuki ruangan untuk mengganti pakaiannya, dan di sinilah dia. Di tengah-tengah para siswa Tae kwondo. Ya, Kim Jaejoong menyukai bela diri sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dan sejak itu dia rutin berlatih, dan kini dia menyandang ban hitam. Siapa sangka seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sangat modis, cantik, suka berkeliaran tengah malam, menggoda lelaki, mabuk-mabukan ternyata mempunyai keahlian bela diri juga.

Lelaki itu terus mengawasi Jaejoong, mengamati setiap pergerakan Jaejoong. Setelah dua jam berlatih, Jaejoong segera meninggalkan gedung tersebut. Di dalam mobilnya dia menghidupkan handphone hitamnya. Tak disangka, puluhan pesan ia dapat.

"Changmin" gumam Jaejoong. Tanpa membaca pesan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung menghubungi Changmin.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Changmin segera mengangkat telpon Jaejoong

"Jae, kemana saja kau?"

"hehehehe. .tenanglah. aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bosan di sekolah"

"kau pikir aku tak bosan sendirian di sekolah"

"bukankah ada Junsu dan Yoochun?"

"kau pikir mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian denganku?"

"ani, pasti mereka sibuk bercumbu di gudang"

"eih?" ucap Changmin terkejut, "kau mengetahuinya?"

"aku sering melihatnya"

"ohh" jawab Changmin

"kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan begitu banyak?"

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"jinjja? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dibarengi tawa renyahnya

"haaahhh. . .kau ini. Sudahlah, besok jangan terlambat ke sekolah"

"arraso, bye Minnie"

"bye"

Jaejoong meletakkan handphonenya di kursi sebelah, segera memacu mobilnya pergi dari parkiran gedung. Dan seorang lelaki masih mengikutinya.

. . . . . . . . .

Changmin pov_

"Jae, arrggghhhhhhh" ucap Changmin frustasi, "aku benar-benar muak dengan diriku. Aku ingin mengatakannya Jae"

Changmin pov end_

. . . . . . . . . .

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya, Kim Jaejoong memasuki dunia malamnya. Ikut terlarut dalam alunan music yang memekakkan telinga. Menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan dentuman music. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut mini dress yang memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya. Tak jarang beberapa lelaki menghampirinya, dengan seringaian khasnya Jaejoong asik menari dengan mereka. Di suatu sudut ruangan, seorang lelaki mengamati tingkah Jaejoong, tangannya mengepal geram. Setiap malamnya Jaejoong dengan senang hati menemani para lelaki untuk menari atau sekedar minum bersama.

Keringat sudah mengalir di pelipis Jaejoong, Jaejoong menghentikan tariannya. Menduduki salah satu kursi kosong di meja bar. Memesan minuman favoritnya, sang bartender dengan senang hati melayani sang gadis cantik pelanggannya.

Mata Jaejoong terus mengitari seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki di sudut kanan ruangan. Lelaki tegap berpakaian serba hitam mengawasi Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus mengamatinya, namun lelaki itu segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

. . . . . . . . . .

Pagi ini jaejoong tak terlambat lagi masuk sekolah, senyuman manis ia berikan kepada beberapa siswa yang menyapanya. Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya ke loker pribadinya, seperti biasanya. Di pintu loker tertempel surat. Kali ini dua lembar surat menempel disana. Diambilnya surat tersebut, kemudian membacanya

_Aku yakin pagi ini kau hangover__

_Kau tidak membaca suratku yang kemarin? Tattoo di tubuhmu terlihat jelas semalam__

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Jaejoong

Drrtt. . .drrtt.. .

Handphone Jaejoong bergetar, dia melihat panggilannya. Tertera jelas siapa yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi begini.

"Siwon oppa" sapanya riang

". . ."

"ne, aku sudah di sekolah? Kenapa?"

". . ."

"bilang saja kau merindukanku"

". . ."

"yakin?"

". . ."

"atau kau menginginkan bibirku lagi?" jawab Jaejoong sambil terkikik

". . ." Jaejoong tertawa mendengar jawaban siwon

"semalam aku tak melakukan apapun. bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

". . ."

"ne, aku tak akan jadi anak nakal lagi" Jaejoong tersenyum, "tapi tidak janji" kemudian tertawa

". . . ."

"ne, sebentar lagi masuk. Bekerjalah dengan giat oppa"

". . ."

"saranghae" ucap Jaejoong sembari terkikik, kemudian mengembalikan handphonenya di saku kemejanya.

"saranghae?" ucap seorang pria di belakannya

"Changmin" ucap Jaejoong riang, "sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"sejak kau menginginkan bibirku lagi" ucap Changmin sarkastik

"eih? kau mendengarnya?"

"ne, sangat jelas"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "mendengarkan percakapan orang lain itu adalah hal buruk Changmin"

"aku tahu, mianhae"

"tak masalah. Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"mencarimu"

"wae?"

"bosan menunggumu di kelas"

"bukankah ada Junsu dan Yoochun?"

"mereka sedang bercumbu di kelas, dan aku malas melihatnya"

"owh"

"Jae, apa tadi itu kekasihmu?"

"memag kenapa?"

"aku hanya bertanya" mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas.

"eumbb. . . jika seseorang sudah berciuman apa mereka sepasang kekasih?"

"mungkin"

"eumbb. . .itu persepsimu bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk

"jika demikian maka dia adalah kekasihku" jawab Jaejoong santai

Changmin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan seorang lelaki yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jaejoong dan Changmin melihat teman mereka sedang asik melumat bibir pasangannya. Suasana kelas memang masih sangat sepi, biasanya anak-anak baru akan memasuki kelas sepuluh menit sebelum bel pertama dimulai. Dan suasana itu tak disiakan oleh Yoochun dan Junsu. Junsu duduk dipangkuan Yoochun, tangannya menekan tengkuk Yoochun seolah tak ingin melepas ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Yoochun melingkar indah di pinggang Junsu, tangan kanannya entah sedang melakukan apa di depan tubuh Junsu "mmpphh. . " leguhan mereka terdengar jelas di telinga Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Jaejoong dan Changmin masih berdiri melihat mereka. entah ekspresi apa yang terpampang diwajah Changmin, yang jelas ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat Junsu dan Yoochun bercumbu. Dan Jaejoong ini sudah biasa dia lakukan dengan lelaki diluar sana yang bahkan tak ia kenal, jadi tidak masalah.

"tahanlah napsu kalian, setidaknya sampai pulang sekolah" ucap Jaejoong santai sembari berjalan ke kursinya

Junsu buru-buru melepas ciumannya, bibirnya merah basah. Baju seragamnya sedikit berantakan, dua kancing teratas sudah terbuka begitu pula dengan Yoochun.

"sejak kapan kalian disini" ucap Yoochun santai sembari mengancingkan baju Junsu

"sejak tadi" jawab Jaejoong santai

"kalian melihatnya?" tanya Junsu perlahan

"bahkan mendengar leguhan kalian"

Blusshh. . .wajah Junsu memerah

"jadi kalian berangkat pagi untuk hal ini?" tanya Jaejoong santai

"aa. .aniya"

"iya pun tak masalah bagiku" Jaejoong berdiri, menghampiri Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan kelas

"ayo" ucap Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Changmin. Membawa Changmin pergi dari tempat itu. Jaejoong mengajak Changmin keatap sekolah, tempat yang tenang. Sesampainya di sana, Jaejoong bersandar pada sebuah tembok. Masih menggenggam tangan Changmin

"wae?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengusap pipi Changmin. Entah apa yang dipikiran Changmin sekarang, dia malah memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menolak pelukan Changmin, dia membalas pelukan erat Changmin.

Dari ujung tangga, seseorang mengawasi kegiatan mereka berdua. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, dengan langkah cepat dia menuruni tangga, tak lupa membanting pintu keluar atap sekolah. Merasa kaget, Changmin melepas pelukannya.

"mianhae" ucapnya pada Jaejoong

"gwenchana" ucap Jaejoong lembut, "katakan padaku apa yang mau kau katakan, sejak kemarin kau terlihat kacau"

"ani"

"kau tak perlu berbohong padaku" jemari lentik Jaejoong mengusap pipi Changmin

"aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian denganmu"

"sudah kubilangkan, aku sibuk. Kau bisa pergi dengan Junsu dan Yoochun"

"Jae, aku tak mau pergi dengan mereka. aku malas melihat mereka terus-terusan bercumbu di depan ku"

"lalu?"

"aku ingin pergi berdua denganmu"

"aku akan menghubungimu jika aku mau pergi denganmu" ucap Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan Changmin. Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menuju lokernya. Mengambil buku pelajaran pertama yang tak jadi diambilnya tadi. Padahal tanpa buku itupun dia bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. sesampainya di depan loker, dia malah terkejut dengan selembar kertas yang menempel di lokernya

_Bagaimana pelukan Changmin?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tbc_

* * *

><p>AN

Annyeong. . . .saya bawa chap 1. . .kalo ini beneran chap 1. . .hehehehe yang kemaren di itung (?) prolog aja deh heheheheehe *author gak jelas*

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca FF saya, dan makasih ya buat yang udah komen di prolog kemaren. .

Riachan : ini udah lanjut. .baca n review lagi ne ;)

Shippo Baby Yunjae : ini udah lanjut, baca n review lagi ne :0 dan sukses ya buat UN nya. .hwaiting ! ! ! !

Love yunjae : udah update, chap ini di itung chap 1 deh heheheehe*author labil* iya Min 'masih ditolak' ma Jae. .hehehehe

Nobinobi : iya ni udah update, baca n review lagi ne ;)

Yoyojiji : ni udah lanjut, semoga tetep bikin penasaran hehehehe

Lovyj : udah lanjaut. .yunjae momentnya ditunggu ya, kayaknya masih agak lama hehehehe

Makasih reviewnya, jangan bosen baca n review ya ;)

Eh ya. . .**WGM** udah mpe chap 6 chingu *iklan* dan **Make me. . .** udah terbit lagi. .sialhkan mampir baca dan review. . .

Terakhir. . .semoga FF ini dapet respon yang bagus juga. . hehehehe *ngarep padahal ceritanya geje, abstrak* . . .yang udah **BACA, ,REVIEW** pliss. . . **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

gamsahae


	4. black rose

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 2 (black rose)**

**Rate : T (**bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu:D**)**

**Cast : Dongbangshinki n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p><em>Bagaimana pelukan Changmin?<em>

"dia lagi?" gumamnya, "jadi orang yang membanting pintu tadi dia, dan dia satu sekolah denganku." Jaejoong memasukan surat yang ia dapat ke dalam lokernya, entah sudah berapa surat yang ia dapat, yang jelas sejak kepindahannya ke sekolah ini satu tahun lalu, enam bulan berikutnya setiap hari dia selalu mendapatkan surat dari orang yang sama. Tak ada nama pengirimnya memang, tapi dia sangat hapal tulisan orang tersebut. "akan ku ikuti permainanmu" seringaian terpasang jelas di wajah Jaejoong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Changmin" sapa Jaejoong

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, "wae?"

"kau tak marahkan padaku kan?"

"aniya. Kenapa harus marah, aku tahu kau sibuk dan tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanmu jadi aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk pergi dengan ku" jawab Changmin, "dan lagi kau sudah memiliki kekasih bukan? Jadi kau pasti lebih senang menghabiskan waktumu dengan kekasihmu itu seperti Yoochun dan Junsu yang setiap harinya selalu bersama"

"menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku? Menurut persepsimu begitu?"

"ne"

"eumb. .kalo menurutmu begitu, aku tak bisa mengelak" Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Changmin.

. . . . . . . .

Hari ini para siswa SMA Dongbang pulang lebih cepat, para siswa bersorak senang. Sebagai pelajar wajar bukan jika merasa senang ketika jam belajarnya di diskon.

"Jae"

"wae Su-ie?"

"lama kita tidak pergi bersama, kau selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan keluargamu itu" ucap Junsu. Tunggu dulu, perusahaan keluarga, sibuk? Ya, teman-teman Jaejoong selalu mengira bahwa Jaejoong tak pernah pergi bersama mereka karena dia sibuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya, apalagi dia adalah satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Kim. Itu semua salah besar, selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah terlibat langsung dalam perusahaan keluargamya, semuanya telah diserahkan pada Choi Siwon. Orang kepercayaan ayahnya, masih muda memang tapi kemampuan berbisnisnya tidak prelu diragukan lagi.

"Jae, jadi bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama? Lagian besok libur bukan"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir, "kau pasti akan menolaknya bukan? Haahh. .ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jae"

"siapa bilang aku tak mau pergi bersama kalian. Sesekali bolehkan meninggalkan perusahaan untuk berkumpul bersama kalian?" Jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"jinjja? Waa. .akhirnya aku bisa keluar bersamamu lagi Joongie" ucap Junsu senang.

"Changmin, kau ikutkan?" tanya Jaejoong

"ne, jika kau ikut aku ikut"

"baiklah sampai betemu nanti, sms saja jam berapa dan di mana. Aku akan datang" ucap Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Jaejoong pov_

"Sibuk? Sesekali bolehkan meninggalkan perusahaan untuk berkumpul bersama kalian?" gumam Jaejooong mengulangi pernyataannya tadi "aktingmu terlalu bagus Jae, mana pernah aku mengurusi perusahaan appa" seringaian terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong pov end_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sore menjelang, Jaejoong telah siap untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya. Dia memakai mini dress berwarna pink soft, kakinya jenjangnya terlihat semakin indah. Tattoo di dada kirinya terlihat menyembul dari balik dressnya. Rambut coklatnya ia gelung sedikit berantakan, bibirnya ia poles dengan lipstick senada dengan pakaiannya, wajahnya ia poles dengan make up tipis. Siapa pun pasti akan terpesona dengan penampilan seoran Kim Jaejoong.

Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan langkah anggun. Tak disangka diujung anak tangga berdiri seorang lelaki tegap dengan jas hitamnya,

"aku tak ada jadwal kencan denganmu kan?" ucap Jaejoong sembari merangkulkan tanggannya di lehar sang pria.

"ini masih sore bukan? Kau mau kemana?" jawabnya sembari memutar tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jaejoong yang sedikit lebih tinggi karena berada di anak tangga paling bawah.

"oppa menyuruhku bergaul dengan teman-teman SMA ku bukan? Sekarang aku ingin pergi dengan mereka"

"dengan pakaian seperti ini?" menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "gadis nakal"

"wae? Tak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku"

"kalo ke pup dengan pakaian seperti ini ku kira tak masalah. Tapi kau hanya akan pergi berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu Jae."

"lalu?"

"gantilah pakaianmu, dress mu ini terlalu pendek dan tattoo mu terlihat jelas"

"setelah bertemu dengan mereka aku memang ingin pergi ke pup"

"ayo ke kamarmu" Siwon menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menaiki tangga kemudian memasuki kamar besarnya. Siwon terus melangkah masuk menuju almari pakaian jaejoong, dibukanya pintu almari. Siwon memilih beberapa pakaian untuk Jaejoong. pilihannya jatuh pada coat panjang berwarna hitam.

"pakailah, setidaknya paha dan bahumu itu sedikit tertutupi" ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum

"ckk.. . .ne, aku akan memakainya" Jaejoong mengambilnya dari tangan Siwon, "oppa, kenapa ke sini?"

"mengecek keadaanmu"

"ya. .aku sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil yang mudah menangis lagi"

"tapi kau tetap adik kecilku"

"kalau begitu, antarkan aku menemui teman-temanku dan nanti temani aku ke pup"

"ne, aku akan mengantarkanmu. Dan kenalkan aku pada teman-temanmu"

"arraso, aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku" jawab Jaejoong sembari terkekeh.

"haisshh. . kau ini, ayo berangkat"

Mereka menginggalkan rumah mewah Jaejoong, menuju kedai ice cream di kawasan Myeongdong. Mobil hitam Siwon melaju cepat di jalanan, sesampainya di kawasan Myeondong mereka segera berjalan ke tempat di mana Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sudah menunggu. Jaejoong dan Siwon memasuki kedai ice cream bersama, tangan Jaejoong menggandeng jemari Siwon. Siwon pun tak keberatan dengan perlakuan Jaejoong.

"annyeong" sapa Jaejoong ceria, "mianhae terlambat"

"Jae, akhirnya kau datang juga" tubuh mungil Junsu memeluk Jaejoong

"aku bukan pembohong Kim Junsu"

Siwon tersenyum melihat ulah kedua anak SMA itu, Yoochun memandangi gadisnya yang selalu bersikap ceria sedangkan Changmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau tak berniat mengenalkan lelaki disampingmu Jae?" ucap Yoochun

"oh. .dia Siwon" ucap Jaejoong, "oppa, mereka teman-temanku. Gadis manis ini Junsu dan itu kekasihnya Yoochun, dan dia teman satu bangku ku Changmin" Jaejoong memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu, dan Siwon menjabat tangan mereka dengan hangat.

"duduklah Jae" ucap Junsu

"ne, oppa duduk dulu ne"

Siwon mengangguk, Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin, Changmin masih menatap Siwon. Siwon tak memperdulikan tatapan Changmin, dan Jaejoong masih enggan memperdulikan tatapan Changmin pada Siwon dia malah sibuk memilih menu yang akan dia pesan.

"oppa, kau masih menyukai cappuccino kan?"

"ne" jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum

"mau?"

"tentu"

"ice cream cappuccino satu, vanilla satu"

"tunggu sebentar noona" jawab sang pelayan

"Jae, apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Junsu, "kau belum pernah mengenalkannya padaku sebelumnya"

"sekarang sudahkan"

"jadi?"

"jadi apa Su-ie?"

"apa Siwon oppa kekasihmu?"

Siwon tersenyum mendegar pertanyaan Junsu

"oppa, apa kau kekasihku?" Jaejoong malah bertanya pada Siwon, Siwon hanya terkiki melihat tingkah Jaejoong. kemudian mengusap poni Jaejoong, "kau ini"

"jadi benar kalian sepasang kekasih?" sahut Yoochun.

"menurut kalian seperti itukah?"

Mereka mengangguk, "kalian terlihat serasi" tambah Junsu

"kalo menurut persepsi kalian seperti itu, terserahlah" jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, Siwon ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. tak selang lama, sang pelayan kembali membawa pesanan Jaejoong. mereka memakan ice cream, bercanda satu sama lain, setelah menghabiskan waktu sejam di kedai ice cream Siwon berpamitan pada mereka.

"mian, mengganggu percakapan kalian. Tapi aku harus segera pulang" ucap Siwon

"oppa, kau mau pulang sekarang. Lalu aku?" ucap Jaejoong

"bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka, aku akan menjemputmu jika sudah selesai"

"eumbb. . baiklah"

"annyeong"

"annyeong, jalgayo"

Siwon segera keluar dari kedai, Changmin segera menggeser duduknya mendekati Jaejoong.

"dia pekerja kantoran?"

"ne" Jaejoong mengangguk

"pantas saja kau menolak beberapa teman sekolah kita, ternyata seleramu seorang eksekutif muda Jae" sambung Yoochun

"eksekutif muda? Biasanya aku malah berkencan dengan lelaki setengah baya" ucap Jaejoong sembari terkekeh. Yoochun Junsu dan Changmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Dari lantai dua, seseorang mengamati mereka. Sejak kedatangan Jaejoong, lelaki itu tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya. mengamati gerak-gerik seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"mianhe, aku ke toilet dulu ne" pamit Jaejoong, mereka mengangguk. Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju toilet. Selang sepuluh menit dia keluar dari toilet, sesampainya di samping meja pelayan seorang pelayan memberikan secarik kertas pada Jaejoong

"noona, ini untuk anda"

"apa ini? Dari siapa?"

"saya hanya diminta menyerahkan ini pada noona, dan orangnya sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu"

"oh, ne gumawo" ucap Jaejoong, dia segera membuka secarik kertas yang didapatnya

_Lelaki itu bukan kekasihmu! dan kau terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasanya…_

"akan ku ikuti permainanmu" gumamnya pelan, dia segera menuju bangku di mana teman-temannya berada.

"sudah Jae?"

"ne"

"bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling Myeondong? Aku ingin berbelanja" ucap Junsu antusias

"ne, kajja" jawab Jaejoong, "eh"

"wae?" ucap mereka

"apa sebelum ini kalian melihat teman satu sekolah kita berada di sini?"

"nugu?"

"siapapun, yang satu sekolah dengan kita"

"aniya, aku tak melihatnya" jawab Changmin

"aku juga"

"memang kenapa Jae" tanya Junsu

"aniya, hanya bertanya. Siapa tahu mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan di tempat ini juga"

Mereka mengangguk. Setelah membayar ice cream, mereka keluar dari kedai dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai di Myeongdong. Junsu berjalan bergandengan dengan Yoochun, Jaejoong tepat di belakang mereka bersama Changmin. Wajah Changmin nampak buram, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Jaejoong dengan sengaja meraih tangan Changmin dan menggandengnya

"eih?" Changmin terkejut dengan sikap Jaejoong

"wae? Aku hanya menggandeng mu, keberatan?"

"aniya" jawab Changmin sembari tersenyum, namun Jaejoong tahu bahwa senyuman Changmin itu dipaksakan. Mata Changmin tidak bisa berbohong, meskipun baru mengenalnya satu tahun. Tapi Jaejoong tahu benar sifat ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti Junsu dan Yoochun, sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki salah satu gedung. Junsu dan Yoochun dengan semangat memilih pakaian untuk mereka, raut wajah Changmin saat ini sulit ditebak dan Jaejoong masih setia menemani Changmin yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan di sana.

"Min, kau sedang tidak sehat?"

"aniya, aku baik-baik saja"

"kau tak bisa membohongiku Shim Changmin" jaejoong mengusap pipi Changmin perlahan

"Jae, apa salah jika aku menyukai seseorang?" ucap Changmin menatap lekat mata Jaejoong

"aniya, perasaan suka itu berhak dirasakan siapa saja, wae?"

"termasuk menyukai teman sendiri mungkin"

"eumb. ." Jaejoong mengangguk

"bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau sukai sudah memiliki kekasih?" pandangan mata Changmin berubah sendu

"kalau aku, aku akan memperjuangkannya. Masih sepasang kekasih bukan? belum menikah. Seseorang yang menikah saja bisa bercerai Minnie" ucap Jaejoong santai

"aku masih berjuang"

"apa kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"belum"

"wae?"

"terlalu rumit"

"karena kau yang membuatnya rumit, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"tak semudah itu Jae. Aku hanya takut kehilangannya"

"kau akan kehilangannya jika tak mengatakan perasaanmu segera"

"bagaimana jika aku justru kehilangannya setelah aku mengatakannya?"

"gadis di dunia ini sangat banyak Changmin"

"arghhh. . ." Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"hei, jangan mengacak tatanan rambutmu" Jaejoong menyisir rambut Changmin dengan jarinya.

"aku ingin ke toilet Jae"

"ne, cepat kembali Minnie"

Saat ini Jaejoong duduk sendirian, matanya mengamati kedua temannya yang asik berbelanja. Mereka terlihat menikmati moment kebersamaannya. Senyuman terpancar dari kedua wajah mereka.

"semoga kalian selalu bahagia" uap Jaejoong lirih

"noona" ucap seorang anak kecil di samping Jaejoong

"ne, waeyo adik manis?"

"ini"

"apa ini?"

"surat ini dari hyung tampan"

"hyung tampan? Siapa namanya?"

"aku tak berkenalan dengannya, dia hanya memintaku menyampaikan ini pada noona" anak kecil itu segera berlari. Jaejoong mengamati sekitar, tak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan memang. Tapi pergerakan Jaejoong selalu diamati oleh seorang lelaki tanpa sepengetahuannya.

_Aku tak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan Changmin. . ._

"Jae"

"Su-ie, sudah?"

"ne, ayo pindah ke lantai atas"

"aku akan menyusul kalian. Changmin sedang di toilet, aku akan menunggunya"

"baiklah, kami ke atas dulu" Yoochun menggenggam erat tangan Junsu, membawanya menaiki escalator.

Selang beberapa saat Changmin keluar dari toilet, wajahnya nampak sedikit basah.

"kau mencuci mukamu?"

"ne, berharap lebih segar"

"tak begitu membantu" jawab Jaejoong santai

Kemudian mereka segera menyusul Junsu dan Yoochun. Setelah lelah berjalan keliling department store, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malam mereka pergi ke tempat karaoke. Junsu memang senang bernyanyi, suaranya pun bagus. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong, dia juga memiliki suara yang merdu tapi dia sangat jarang mengeluarkan nyanyiannya.

Sesampainya di tempat karaoke, mereka menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Sampai akhirnya Junsu meminta Yoochun untuk menematinya ke toilet. Dengan senang hati Yoochun menemani Junsu. Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya melihat layar dan mendengarkan lagu yang diputar, tak ada dari mereka yang berniat untuk bernyanyi. Jaejoong dengan santainya merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin

"Min, kau tak baikkan hari ini? Kenapa memutuskan untuk ikut pergi?"

"karena ada kau di sini, ku pikir tak masalah selama kau menemaniku"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Min kenapa mereka lama sekali?"

"seperti tak tahu mereka saja"

Jaejoong terkikik mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Jae, aku mau keluar sembentar"

"kemana?"

"toilet"

"mau mengecek mereka?" ucap Jajeoong santai

"aniya, aku ingin kencing"

"ne, cepat kembali" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa, dia melepas coatnya. Menampakkan bahu dan paha mulusnya. Tak diperdulikan lagi ucapan Siwon, toh ini sudah malam. Pada hari biasanya, disaat seperti Jaejoong sudah memasuki pup langganannya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya, mengetik sebuah pesan kemudian mengirimnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan.

_Ne, aku akan menjemputmu sejam lagi_

Tok. .tok. .tok. .

Suara ketukan terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaejoong, Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu room, diluar nampak seorang lelaki berpakaian seragam, ya dia adalah salah satu pekerja di tempat karaoke ini.

"wae?"

"permisi noona, ada surat untuk anda"

"dari?"

"maaf saya tidak tahu siapa namanya. Permisi"

Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu roomnya, mendudukan tubuh rampingnya di atas sofa. Membuaka kertas putih ditangannya.

_Mungkin harus ku ulang, aku tak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan Changmin. .dan kau tak perlu memamerkan tubuhmu pada teman-temanmu bukan?_

"shiitt. . siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Clek. . .

Pintu room terbuka

"Changmin" ucap Jaejoong, "kenapa wajahmu semakin muram"

Changmin mendudukan tubuhnya didekat Jaejoong, Jaejoong memandang wajah Changmin dengan mata besarnya, "wae?"

Changmin malah memeluk tubuh ramping Jaaejoong

"selalu seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong

"sebentar saja Jae"

"ne, terserah kau saja"

Changmin memeluk tubuh Jaejoong cukup lama, Jaejoong hanya membiarkannya. Yoochun dan Junsu memasuki room, mereka melihat jelas Changmin yang memeluk Jaejoong

"woo. .apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Changmin segera melepas pelukannya

"kau sedang tidak berselingkuh kan Jae" ucap Junsu

Jaejoong mengamati Junsu, bibir merahnya sedikt bengkak. Terlihat jelas kissmark di perpotongan leher dan bahu Junsu

"yang jelas, Changmin tidak menciumku" Jaejoong terkikik sembari memandang Junsu.

Drrtt. . .drtt. . handphone Jaejoong bergetar. Dia mengambil handphonenya, segera membaca pesan yang masuk

"Jae, sejak kapan kau memiliki tattoo?" tanya Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin ikut memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong. Di dada kirinya menyembul beberapa tulisan yang tak begitu jelas terlihat karena sebagian masih tertutupi pakaiannya.

"oh. .ini" Jaejoong menyentuh tattoonya, "sudah lama, tapi aku tak perlu memamerkan ini di sekolah bukan?"

"apa tidak sakit?"

"aku pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari pada di tattoo"

"apa?"

"sakit hati" jawab Jaejoong

"ya. .jangan bercanda Joongie" ucap Junsu sebal

"jika kau sudah merasakan sakit hati, aku akan tahu seperti apa sakitnya Su-ie" sahut Changmin

"aniya, aku tak mau merasakannya"

"semoga" ucap Jaejoong santai sembari mengambil tas dan coatnya, "aku harus pergi sekarang, Siwon oppa sudah menjemputku"

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja" usul Yoochun

"ne" jawab Junsu

Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat karaoke, diluar gedung seorang lelaki berparas tampan berbadan tegap telah menunggu seseorang di depan mobil hitamnya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat lelaki itu

"Jae, kau benar-benar sudah dijemput" ucap Changmin lirih

"ne, aku pulang dulu" ucap Jaejoong pada mereka, Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Junsu. Menghampiri Changmin dan membisiki sesuatu. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"oppa, kajja"

Siwon mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kepada teman-teman Jaejoong. mereka lekas memasuki mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"kau senang?"

"cukup menyenangkan, tidak buruk"

"sering-seringlah pergi bersama mereka"

"akan ku usahakan"

"oppa, kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"ne"

"selama enam bulan ini aku mendapatkan surat dari seseorang, tapi aku tak mengetahui siapa orangnya"

"penggemarmu mungkin"

"mungkin, tapi dia seperti terus-terusan mengikutiku. Bahkan sesore ini dia memberiku beberapa surat melalui orang lain. Dan ketika di sekolah, aku akan menemukan suratnya tertempel di pintu lokerku"

"kau memintaku untuk mencari orangnya?"

"aniya, aku akan mencarinya sendiri"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"aku penasaran dengan orang ini, akan ku ikuti permainannya"

"Kim Jaejoong, mengikuti permainan seseorang? Bukankah biasanya kau yang menciptakan permainan?"

"kali ini berbeda"

"ne terserah kau saja"

Mobil Siwon terus membelah jalanan Seoul, mereka menuju pup langganan Jaejoong, sesampainya di sana, mereka segera memasuki bilik VIP yang sengaja dipesan oleh Siwon.

"kenapa di sini?"

"karena kau bersamaku"

"wae?"

"malam ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu flirting dengan lelaki yang tak kau kenal"

"jadi aku harus melakukannya denganmu?" ucap Jaejoong mendekati tubuh Siwon

"Jae, sudah kubilangkan. Jangan bersikap nakal, aku yakin dia tak akan senang"

"haahh. . .terserahlah" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya

"kau hanya boleh minum" Siwon menyodorkan sebotol minuman kesukaan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menerima botol tersebut kemudian menegaknya.

"Jae, pakailah gelas"

"terlalu lama"

"kau ini" Siwon mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, menuju tepian pembatas. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat jelas kerumunan orang yang berdansa dilantai bawah. Mengamati setiap orang yang ada di sana, Siwon berdiri disampingnya. "ingin turun?"

"jika aku turun berarti kau mengijinkanku untuk menggoda salah satu dari mereka" Jaejoong terkekeh

"kalau begitu di sini saja" Siwon meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong mendekatkan pada tubuh kekarnya.

"oppa, kau tak mencari wanita lain?"

"untuk apa? Bukankah ada dirimu?"

"aku tak bisa menemanimu setiap saat seperti dia"

"tak perlu setiap saat"

"sama saja, aku tak bisa seperti dia"

"jangan jadi dirinya, jadilah dirimu sendiri"

"bukankah kau tahu, Jaejoong tak betah dengan seorang pria saja"

Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya, "tak masalah, karena aku tahu. Kau tak akan bergerak lebih jauh dari ini" Siwon mencium leher Jaejoong menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong, "jadi tak masalah buatku kau mau memiliki berapa pria". Siwon kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehar Jaejoong, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya memberi ruang lebih bebas untuk Siwon. Tangannya menyusup ke rambut hitam Siwon seolah menikmati perlakuan Siwon.

Jaejoong tertawa, "aku tak pantas untukmu, carilah wanita lain"

"selama aku mencarinya, kau harus tetap menemaniku. Emmbb. . . dan kau carilah satu pria saja"

Jaejoong terkekeh, "setelah aku menemukannya, aku tak akan bisa kau perlakukan seperti ini"

"setelah kau benar-benar menemukannya, aku akan melepasmu"

"benarkah? Kau yakin bisa melepasku?" ucap Jaejoong menggoda

Hahahhaha. . . ."adik kecil ku ini benar-benar sudah pintar menggoda eoh?"

Mereka masih berpelukan, seorang pria masih mengawasi Jaejoong dari seberang ruang VIP Jaejoong. menatap tajam kearah mereka, sesekali mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar-gambar Kim Jaejoong.

Malam semakin bergeser ke pagi, jam 3 pagi. Ya saat ini Siwon sedang menggendong tubuh ramping Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong sudah sangat mabuk, dia tak kuat lagi berjalan. Sesampainya di kamar Siwon segera merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong, melepas sepatunya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong, kemudian keluar kamar Jaejoong dan meninggalkan rumah mewah Jaejoong.

Siwon pov_ _

"mianhae" gumamnya, matanya menatap lurus menyusuri jalanan sepi di depannya. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana. "mianhae, aku tak akan terlalu jauh dari ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukainya"

Siwon pov end_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Waktu bergulir, sinar mentari masuk melalui sela tirai kamar Kim Jaejoong, "euummbb" Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu dengan terangnya sinar matahari. Jaejoong membuka matanya, melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. .

Tok. . tok. .tok

"ne, masuk"

"mianhae nona, ini ada paket untuk nona"

"dari siapa?"

"maaf saya tidak tahu. Tadi seorang pengantar barang mengantarkan ini untuk nona."

"ne, taruhlah di meja"

"baik. saya permisi"

Setelah sang maid keluar, Jaejoong segera mendudukan tubuhnya, "ahhh" rasa yang tak asing lagi bagi Jaejoong, hangover. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak mencoba menyesuaikan kondisi tubuhnya.

Drrt. .drtt. . handphonenya bergetar

Dia segera mengangkatnya, "yeoboseyo"

". . ." "appa"

". . ." "ne, aku baru bangun"

". . ." " semalam aku bersama Siwon oppa"

". . ." "ne, aku minum"

". . ." "arraso, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. appa, aku sudah mengetahuinya."

". . ." "ne, aku akan melakukannya"

". . ." "aku yakin, aku bisa"

". . ." "ne, jika aku kesulitan aku akan meminta bantuan appa"

". . ." "appa, jagalah kesehatan. Pekerjaanmu itu berbahaya, berhati-hatilah"

". . ." "apa tidak cukup dengan perusahaan terbesar di Korea?"

". . ." "arraso, terserah appa. Yang pasti aku tak ingin appa terkena masalah"

". . ." "bye" Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraanya. Dia berdiri perlahan menghampiri bungkusan untuknya. Dibukanya segel pembungkus dengan perlahan. Dia mendudukan dirinya pada sofa di kamarnya, membuka penutup bungkuasan tersebut. Matanya membelalak, Jaejoong cukup kaget dengan isi kotak tersebut.

Dia mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut, beberapa lembar fotonya ketika di kedai ice cream, bergandengan tangan dengan Changmin, duduk berdua dengan Changmin, berpelukan dengan Changmin di tempat karaoke, saat Siwon memeluknya, dan ketika Siwon mencium dirinya.

"shiiitt. . .kau membuatku semakin tertarik" ucap Jaejoong, dia mengeluarkan isi dalam sebuah amplop berwarna merah.

_Kim Jaejoong: beautiful, mysterious, n naughty. . . my black rose.._

Tbc___

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yeahhh. . .chap 2 update. . .

Maaf updatenya lama, apalagi buat **WGM** dan **Make me. . . ** yang biasanya udah update, tapi belum update. . .tugasnya sudah mulai wow hehehe. . .

Maaf makin geje, dan yang pada nungguin Yunjae sabar-sabar. . .saya masih menyimpan mereka. .hehehe. . .

Eh. . ini cocoknya masuk rate **T** apa **M** ya? ?

Eumbb. . .makasih yang udah baca n review di chap kemaren. .nah sekarang udah **baca** kan. . **review** lagi ne. . .

Bales review dulu ya ;)

Yoyojiji : ini lanjut chingu, baca n review lagi ne. .semoga tidak bosan ;). . .yang kirimin surat siapa ya? ? hehehehe di tunggu chap berikutnya ya ;)

Aramutiaraa : makasih ara aku juga suka Jae yang nakal. . .kekekeke. . .udah lanjut ni. Jangan lupa baca n review dan jangan bosan ne

HanRJ : konfliknya fitunggu ya, chap-cahap berikutnya pasti ketahuan siapa mereka dan apa hubungan mereka. .jadi jangan bosen baca n review ne ;)\

Nobinobi : siwon punya hubungan apa ya? Hehehehe di tunggu aja ya. . . jangan bosan ma cerita abstrak saya ini ya . .ditunggu reviewnya ;)

Julie loveyunjae :auuuu. . .jangan cubit pipi saya. . . hehehehe hub siwon ma jae apa ya? ? hehehe besok besok bakal ketahuan kok. .ini udah update. .Make me yang chap 1 n 2 YunJae nc. . lainnya bukan. .tapi bakal ada mereka lagi. .secara mereka fav saya hehehehe. . .sekarang baca n review lagine ;)

Caxiebum : YunJae momentnya ditunggu chingu. . .masih disimpen dulu. .hehehe jangan bosan ya ;)

Shim riska : ne, sekarang review lagi ne. . .hubungan siwon ma jae bakal muncul di chap-chap selanjutnya. . kekeke jadi jangan bosan ne ;)

tyaaR : udah update chingu, gak lama kan. .hehehe. . .baca n review lagi ne ;)

CloudSomniaLoveYunJae : hahahaha. . iya iya Jaejoong punya Siwon *ups. .plakkkk. . .hehehehe* ditunggu ne Jaejoong punya siapa besok hehehehe. . .jangan bosan ya ;) ditunggu reviewnya

Lovyj : makasihhh. .iya udah lanjut chingu. .baca n review lagi ne ;)

Makasih semua reviewnya, **baca lagi n review lagi** ne. . .buat **SILENT READER. .PLEASE MUNCULKAN DIRI KALIAN. . . .hargai karya orang lain ;) **dan makasih juga buat yang jadiin fav story, masukin ke alert story. .

Ehh author boleh ceritakan. .terserah deh reader mo bilang lebai atau norak hehehhe *yang pasti saya lagi seneng*. . . dari senin kemaren saya harus berdiri kurang lebih 7 jam *paling duduk setengah jam buat makan siang*, dan itu terbayar satu demi satu. Karena akhirnya kemaren saya liat usus manusia asli di depan mata saya sendiri. .dan itu rasanya wow. .trus tadi liet bayi lahir caecar. .kyaaa. . .rasanya pengen cepet-cepet punya bayi *tarik Junsu ahahaha* dan saya pengen banget bisa liet otak, paru" atau jantung manusia. .semoga aja masih ada kesempatan. . *eits. . .jangan mikir author tukang jagal orang ya. . silahkan kalian persepsikan sendiri siapa saya hahaha*

Duuhh banyak omong ya. .hehehehe udah lah ;)

**Terakhir**

**BACA REVIEW NO SILENT READER**

Gamsahae. . .


	5. our lives

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 3 (our story )**

**Rate : T **(bisa geser ke M)

**Cast : Dongbangshinki n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER**

-kupas tokohnya dulu ya, YunJae sabarrrr. . ;)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"shiiitt. . .kau membuatku semakin tertarik" ucap Jaejoong, dia mengeluarkan isi dalam sebuah amplop berwarna merah.

_Kim Jaejoong: beautiful, mysterious, n naughty. . . my black rose.._

"aku akan menemukanmu, dan lihat aku akan benar-benar menakhlukanmu" seringaian terpasang diwajah cantik Jaejoong. .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"arghhhh" teriak frustasi seorang pria. Wajahnya nampak kusut, rambutnya berantakan dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas. "kau memang selalu mengenaskan Shim Changmin".

Ya, lelaki itu adalah Changmin. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu dia selalu bahagia. Menghabiskan waktunya hampir setiap hari dengannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya berubah. Ketika gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seseorang, hati Changmin terasa sakit, dan ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka berpacaran, kehidupan Changmin mulai berubah. Gadis itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya bersama kekasihnya. Dia hanya akan mengingatnya ketika masalah datang, menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika sang kekasih pergi. hanya sebagai selingan? Mungkin. Dan seperti inilah Changmin. kesepian, sakit memendam perasaan. Senyuman yang dimunculkan setiap harinya adalah palsu. Hanya tak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Ya, terlalu baik memang. Baginya membiarkan sang gadis bahagia lebih penting dari pada perasaannya sendiri, tapi saat ini justru hal itu membuatnya semakin sakit dan terpuruk.

"Jae" sapa Changmin melalui ponsel hitamnya

". . ." "aku ingin bertemu"

". . ." "aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

". . ." "aku tak bisa mengatakannya melalui telpon"

". . ." "ne, gwenchana. Aku mengerti kau sibuk. Bye"

Changmin membanting ponsel hitamnya, merebahkan tubuh tingginya pada ranjang yang sudah sangat berantakan karena ulahnya.

. . . . . . . .

Jaejoong pov_ _

Aku baru saja mengangkat telpon dari Changmin. Ya, seperti biasa suaranya terdengar menyedihkan. "kau memang menyedihkan Shim Changmin". aku meletakkan ponsel hitamku, kembali berkutat pada artikel yang dikirimkan Siwon oppa beberapa hari lalu. Aku mengamati gambar yang terlihat dilayar komputerku, membaca dengan teliti setiap keterangan yang ada.

"jadi kau bukan anak kandungnya? Mungkin kau bisa sangat membantuku" gumam Jaejoong disertai seringaian khasnya, "permainan akan kita mulai besok".

Jaejoong pov end_

Jaejoong menutup artikelnya, mematikan komputer dan beranjak pergi. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia ditemani dua pria berjas hitam rapi. Mobil hitamnya bergerak meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong selalu diawasi oleh seorang lelaki.

Mobil Jaejoong terus bergerak meninggalkan keramaian kota Seoul. Saat ini dia berada di pinggiran Seoul, mobilnya memasuki gedung. Begitu mobilnya berhenti, dia segera turun dan memasuki gedung tersebut. Dua orang pria kekar masih terus mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong, memastikan keamanan bagi sang tuan.

"dimana mereka?"

"di ruang biasanya nona"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan yang ditunjukan sang pengawal. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia segera membukanya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"selamat siang nona" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh gemuk

"selamat siang tuan Shim"

"silahkan duduk" ucapnya

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya pada sofa yang tersedia, matanya mengamati lelaki gemuk di depannya, "jadi, kau sudah menerimanya?"

"ne, tuan Kim sudah mengirimkan kepada saya. Apa anda ingin melihatnya nona?"

"aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan bisnisnya ini. Tapi aku ingin melihatnya"

Lelaki gemuk itu, mengambil koper besar disampingnya. Membukanya kemudian menghadapkannya pada Jaejoong, "ini"

"sebanyak ini?" katanya menatap perpuluh-puluh plastic serbuk putih dan ratusan butir pil.

"ne, ini lebih sedikit dari biasanya nona. Biasanya tuan Kim akan mengirimkan dua kali lipat dari ini"

"aku penasaran dengan rasanya" Jaejoong menyentuh bubuk putih tersebut dengan telunjuknya, kemudian menjilatnya.

"nona, tuan Kim tak mengijinkan anda untuk memakainya" ucap salah satu pengawal Jaejoong

"ne, aku tahu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan rasanya, kenapa orang-orang mau mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk benda ini. Dan kenapa ayahku bisa leluasa memasukkan barang ini ke Seoul?"

"ini semua bisnis nona, sangat menguntungkan dan saya akui ayah anda memang hebat. Dia mampu bekerja sama dengan siapapun untuk melancarkan bisnisnya"

"apa ayahku sehebat itu?"

"tentu, dia adalah pemimpin kami. Organisasi ini sudah berdiri sejak lama, dan dia semakin melebarkan eksistensi kami."

"eksistensi para mafia?" Jaejoong terkekeh

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "kami tak akan melibatkan nona terlalu jauh dalam organisasi kami, tapi kami akan selalu membantu dan menjaga nona. Seperti apa yang tuan Kim katakan"

"ne, aku tahu. Tuan Shin, aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Aku hanya diperintah ayahku untuk mengecek kirimannya, dan aku ingin pergi sekarang.

"ne, silahkan nona"

"berhati-hatilah, aku tak ingin kalian mendapat masalah"

"ne, kami akan berhati-hati"

"baiklah, aku permisi" Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berjalan anggun menyusuri koridor gedung.

. . . . . . . . .

Di sebuah kamar, bercat babyblue terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang kekasih. Junsu, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun. Dihari libur seperti ini mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu di rumah Junsu atau di rumah Yoochun.

"Su-ie"

"ne"

"kau bahagia bersamaku"

"tentu saja, sangat bahagia. Oppa?"

"ne,, aku senang bisa bersamamu. Menghabiskan waktu ku dengan kekasihku yang manis ini" kata Yoochun sembari membelai pipi tembam Junsu.

"oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"silahkan"

"apa oppa benar-benar hanya memilikiku?" tanya Junsu sembari menatap mata teduh Yoochun. Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya membalas tatapan sang kekasih yang berbaring di pahanya.

"kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"ani, bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya saja"

Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya, membelai rambut coklat Junsu. "duduklah"

Junsu mendudukan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun, "dengarkan aku baik-baik baby."

Junsu mengangguk. "kau" ucap Yoochun sembari memegang dagu Junsu, "adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ku miliki saat ini. Aku memang pernah memiliki banyak wanita sebelummu, tapi kau sudah mengubah semuanya changi"

"benarkah?"

"kau harus percaya padaku"

"ne aku percaya" ucap Junsu sembari tersenyum. Yoochun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Junsu yang mengetahui maksud Yoochun segera menutup mata indahnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, bibir Yoochun telah menempel di bibir merah Junsu, Yoochun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan Junsu membalasnya seirama, tangan Yoochun merengkuh tubuh mungil Junsu membelai pelan punggung Junsu. Tangan Junsu menekan tengkuk Yoochun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, Yoochun merebahkan tubuh Junsu, Junsu tak menolak. Kini tubuh Yoochun menindih Junsu, Yoochun semakin liar melumat bibir Junsu, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memudahkan aksesnya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos longgar Junsu. Perlahan Yoochun mulai melepas pakaian Junsu, namun tangan Junsu menahan pergerakan Yoochun, Junsu melepas pangutan bibir Yoochun. Napasnya sedikit terengah, "ooppa, aniya"

"wae?"

"a. .aku belum siap melakukannya"

"kau tak percaya padaku?" tangan Yoochun mengusap bibir basah Junsu

"bukan, begitu. A. .aku akan memberikannya setelah kita menikah"

"kau tak percaya padaku" Yoochun menggulingkan badannya, kemudian duduk disamping Junsu

"oppa, aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja aku belum siap"

Yoochun terdiam sesaat, "kita sudah berjalan setahun lebih bukan? dan kau menolakku berkali-kali dengan alasan yang sama"

"mianhae, aku memang belum siap"

"haahhh. . .arraso, aku tak akan memaksamu." Ucap Yoochun lembut sembari membelai kepala Junsu, "Su-ie, aku mau pulang"

"oppa marah padaku?"

"aniya, tapi memang aku harus pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap"

"ne". Yoochun segera keluar dari kamar Junsu, Junsu mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan. Terakhir, Yoochun mengecup sekilas bibir Junsu kemudian meninggalkan rumah Junsu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Junsu pov_

Aku baru saja mengantar kekasihku pulang, hanya sampai pintu depan rumahku. seharian ini kami bersama. Kami memang selalu menghabiskan waktu libur kami berdua. Apa orang tuaku tidak marah? Tentu saja tidak, mereka sudah tahu hubungan kami. Dan orang tuaku berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka, jadi kami bisa leluasa.

Kami sudah berpacaran setahun lebih, bahagia. Ya aku bahagia bisa mendapatkannya dan bisa merubah sifat playboy nya. . dan Yoochun oppa selalu perhatian padaku, menyenangkan bukan?.

Hubungan kita memang cukup jauh, tapi aku masih belum mau untuk melewati batasku. Aku masih takut untuk melakukannya, entahlah aku merasa tidak yakin untuk melakukannya. Bukannya aku tidak percaya kepadanya, tapi entahlah, hati dan pikirannku merasa belum yakin untuk menyerahkan apa yang ku miliki kepadanya saat ini.

Junsu pov end_

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Tuutt. . .tuutt. . .

Seseorang dengan sabar menunggu jawaban telponnya.

"yeoboseyo" ucapnya dengan suara huskynya

". . ." "ne, ini aku"

". . ." "aku bosan, apa kau ada waktu untukku? Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini"

". . ." "café biasanya? Kau sedang di sana?"

". . ." "baiklah, aku akan sampai lima belas menit lagi. Tunggu aku"

Lelaki itu menjalankan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan, menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan. Lima belas menit kemudian dia tiba di sebuah café yang cukup besar, dengan penerangan yang sedikit remang. Lelaki itu turun dari mobilnya, memasuki café menuju salah satu sudut ruangan. Di sana seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi yang memakai mini dress merah telah menunggu sang lelaki.

"oppa"

"Kahi, sudah lama di sini?"

"satu jam lalu, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin pulang. Tapi karena oppa menghubungiku dan ingin bertemu denganku jadinya aku tak jadi pulang" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

"aku ingin bersamamu"

"kenapa dengan kekasihmu?"

"aku butuh selingan"

"selalu begitu, apa dia memang tak bisa memuaskanmu?" jawabnya nakal

Sang lelaki terkekeh. ."sepertinya kau jauh lebih memuaskan"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari ini aku benar-benar bosan, muak dengan diriku sendiri, muak dengan keadaan, muak dengan lelaki bangsat itu. Jaejoong, aku menghubunginya tapi seperti biasa dia sangat sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya. "argghhhh" . Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahku, menghirup udara segar. Semoga pikiranku bisa lebih tenang. Aku memacu mobil merahku, aku tak tahu harus kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti instingku membawaku kemana. Hari sudah mulai gelap, seharian ini aku benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku dengan kegiatan yang tidak jelas, setidak jelas perasaanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah café, semoga saja aku mendapat sedikit hiburan di sana. Aku memakirkan mobil merahku, segera keluar dan memasuki café. Aku duduk di tempat yang agak tersembunyi, aku tak ingin banyak orang melihat penampilanku yang sedikit kacau. Aku memesan secangkir cappuccino. Duduk dengan diam, mengamati beberapa pengunjung yang kelaur masuk pintu café. Tak selang lama, pesananku datang. Aku segera menyesap minumanku, pandanganku tetap kearah pintu café, entahlah aku hanya sedang ingin melihat kesana.

Sampai akhirnya aku melihat seseorang yang ku kenal, sangat ku kenali. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu sudut di ruangan café ini, mataku membulat sempurna. Jantungku berdegup cukup kencang, marah? Mungkin. Kecewa? Mungkin. "brengsek" umpatku ketika melihatnya memeluk seorang gadis berpakaian terbuka dibagian bahu dan pahanya. Lelaki itu duduk di sebelah sang gadis memeluk pinggangnya, dan membelai wajah mulusnya, "ciiihhh. . .menjijikan"

"sial" harusnya aku bisa sedikit tenang di sini, tapi ternyata perasaan ku semakin kacau, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bersama para gadis, bahkan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Katakan aku gila karena lelaki yang mengikuti seorang lelaki. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan ini terlalu lama. Selama ini aku masih mengumpulkan bukti tentangnya, sudah terkumpul memang, sangat banyak. Aku ingin mengatakan pada seseorang tentangnya, tapi aku takut menyakitinya. Aku takut senyumannya hilang seketika karena aku tahu dia sangat mencintai lelaki brengsek itu. Namun jika aku tak mengatakannya, sama juga aku menyakitinya. "argghhh" aku semakin muak dengan diriku sendiri. "hidupmu memang memuakkan Shim Changmin"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari ini seperti hari-hari lalu, aku mengikuti seorang gadis. Kalian boleh mengatakan aku tidak waras. Ya, dia sudah membuatku tidak waras. Tapi aku benar-benar tertarik padanya, katakanlah aku memang mencintainya. Semua wanita boleh jatuh dalam pesonaku, tapi hanya dia yang mampu membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya, hanya dia yang mampu membuatku seperti ini. Dia sudah membuatku bodoh.

Saat ini aku mengikutinya pergi, dia bersama dua orang pengawalnya. Hari ini dia sangat cantik, seperti biasanya. Padahal dia hanya memakai kaos hitam bergaris-garis merah panjang menutupi setengah pahanya yang aku yakin dia hanya memakai hot pants seperti biasanya. Leher jenjangnya jelas terlihat, lengan indahnya tenggelam dalam lengan kaosnya. Rambutnya diikat asal, terkesan acak-acakan namun terlihat sangat menarik. Kakinya beralaskan sneakers putih. Sederhana, namun tetap terlihat sangat amat menarik di mataku. Dia bisa berpenampilan sangat menggoda dan sederhana dalam satu waktu. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Sejak kepindahannya setahun lalu, aku sudah tertarik kepadanya. Dan mulai enam bulan lalu aku memberanikan diriku untuk menjadi stalkersnya. .aku tidak perduli apa yang akan kalian katakan pada ku, yang pasti aku sangat penasaran dan selalu ingin mengetahui tentangnya. Walaupun sampai saat ini sangat sulit untuk menemukan siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia sering dikelilingi lelaki berbadan tegap, wajar karena dia anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya di Korea saat ini.

Aku hanya mengetahui beberapa darinya, kegiatan rutinnya. Kebiasaan minumnya, tempat favorite yang selalu ia kunjungi, salah satunya adalah pemakaman seseorang yang bernama Kim Bum. Di samping makam orang tersebut terdapat dua makam yang selalu ia kunjungi juga, tapi tak ada nama yang tertera di nisannya. Namun aku pernah menemukannya menangis dihadapan mereka. aku sudah mencari informasi tentang Kim Bum, tapi nihil. Aku tak menemukan apa-apa tentang wanita itu.

Aku menghentikan mobil hitamku, cukup jauh dari sebuah gedung yang dimasuki Jaejoong. entahlah apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong disana. Aku ingin memasuki gedung itu, namun setelah ku amati, gedung itu memiliki pengamanan yang cukup ketat. Ada kamera CCTV di bagian depan, dan beberapa orang yang berjaga disana. Aku tak akan menampakkan wajahku di kamera itu, karena sama saja aku membuka kedokku dan itu konyol.

Aku terus mengamati gedung itu, satu jam kemudian mobil Jaejoong keluar gedung. Aku menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilku, kembali mengikutinya. Mungkin kalian heran mengapa aku melakukannya. Sudah kibulang bukan, bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan dia sudah membuatku bodoh.

Sebelum dia masuk di sekolahku, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Beberapa tahun lalu, tapi saat itu bukan gadis seperti ini yang aku temui. Dia sangat sopan, dan tidak seliar ini. Mungkin karena dulu dia masih kecil, atau Eropa sudah mengubahnya sejauh ini? Entahlah. Apa dia benar-benar gadis yang ku temui saat itu? Aku tidak perduli, yang pasti saat ini aku telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta kepada seseorang sampai segila ini.

Apa kalian ingin tahu siapa aku? Baiklah. . ini aku, Jung Yunho, dan aku memang telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong, my black rose. . wajar bukan jika aku menamainya black rose? Dia sangat cantik, lelaki manapun akan jatuh dalam pesonanya. Namun dia memilki sisi gelap yang entahlah aku belum bisa menemukannya sampai saat ini, yang aku tahu dia tak akan segan untuk membuka diri kepada pria yang mendekatinya, kemudian 'menjatuhkan' pria tersebut. Bukankah bunga mawar itu sangat cantik? Semua orang menyukai keindahan dan wanginya. Namun dia juga memiliki duri yang bisa membuat orang yang mendekatinya terluka. Dan seperti itulah Kim Jaejoong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari berlalu, hari ini seperti biasanya Jaejoong berangkat pagi ke sekolah. Mengecek lokernya, dan tepat sekali ada sesuatu yang menempel di pintu lokernya, kali ini bukan secarik kertas, melainkan selembar foto dirinya, memakai baju hitam panjang bergaris-garis merah. Jaejoong membalik foto tersebut,

_black rose, menggoda dan sederhana dalam satu waktu_

"belum bosan mengikutiku? Dan aku juga tak akan bosan mengikuti permainanmu" seringaian terpasang jelas diwajah cantiknya, dia membalikkan tubuh rampingnya kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, dia mendapati Changmin yang menundukkan kepalanya bertumpu pada meja.

"Minnie" ucap Jaejoong sembari membelai rambutnya

"Jae" jawabnya lirih tanpa mengubah posisinya

"waeyo, kau sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini"

"bukankah waktu itu kau berbisik padaku bahwa kau telah mengetahui apa masalahnya?"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, "jadi benar karena itu?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku Minnie?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, "apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"sebuah permainan untuknya, bagaimana?"

"maksudmu?"

"kau selalu ada untuknya bukan? dan dia selalu 'berlari' padamu ketika sedang dalam masalah?"

Changmin mengangguk

"kita balik keadaannya. Tinggalkan dia, dan jangan perdulikannya lagi"

"itu gila jae, aku tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja"

"lihatlah" Jaejoong membelai pipi Changmin, "kau turun berapa kilogram changi? Hidupmu berantakan, memiliki kantung mata, dan senyuman mu itu palsu"

"darimana kau tahu?"

"aku memang tak pernah bersamamu, aku menolak ajakanmu untuk keluar. Tapi jangan kau kira aku tak memperhatikanmu. Aku jauh lebih mengetahui mu dari pada dirinya"

Changmin terpaku dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"pakai aku, untuk membuatnya merasa kehilanganmu. Bagaimana?"

"kau yakin?"

"kau pikir aku bercanda dengan ini?"

"mulai hari ini kau bisa bersamaku semaumu, dan aku akan membantumu. Kau ingin mereka berpisah?"

Changmin nampak berpikir sesaat

"terlalu lama Minnie, aku anggap jawaban mu iya. aku akan membantumu, tapi jika aku membutuhkanmu, kau harus membantuku. Bagaimana?"

Haaahhh. . . Changmin menghela napas panjang, "apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"hanya mengikuti ucapanku, Bagaimana?"

"maksudmu?"

"bukankah sudah sangat jelas" jawab Jaejoong masih mengusap pipi Changmin

"aku akan menuruti perkataanmu"

"good boy, mulai sekarang kita partner?"

"ne"

"aku muak melihatmu seperti ini, kau seperti zombie. Aku mau Changmin yang ku kenal setahun lalu. Walaupun aku tahu, saat aku mengenalmu hidupmu sudah kacau. Tapi paling tidak, tak sekacau sekarang ini. Dan aku yakin, sebelum ini kau adalah sosok periang."

"kau yakin sekali dengan ucapanmu"

"karena aku Kim Jaejoong" ucapnya sembari tersenyum

"dan sayangnya, ucapanmu itu benar Jae."

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Jae, kenapa kau tak pernah mau ku ajak keluar?"

"aku sibuk"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"berbisnis?"

"pembohong"

"kau satu-satunya orang yang mengatakanku pembohong"

"karena kau memang berbohong. Perusahaanmu dikendalikan oleh Siwon kan?"

"dari mana kau tahu?"

"perusahaan kita bekerja sama Jaejoongie"

"jinjja?" Jaejoong pura-pura terkejut.

"haahh. . .jangan pura-pura bodoh Jae"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "Siwon memang memegang kendali, tapi aku harus mengawasi pekerjaannya bukan?"

"dan aku yakin pula, kau tak melakukannya"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin, "dan sayangnya kau benar"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ikutlah denganku malam ini, dan kau akan tahu"

Selama ini Jaejoong tahu, bahwa perusahaan keluarga Changmin adalah rekan bisnisnya. Lebih tepatnya tuan Shim adalah anggota organisasi ayahnya, yang Changmin tahu perusahaan ayahnya bergerak di bawah perusahaan keluarga Kim. Itu memang benar, tapi itu hanyalah salah satu kedok untuk menutupi eksistensi sebuah organisasi.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Yunho pov_

Hari ini aku berangkat sangat pagi seperti biasanya, kalian tahukan apa yang ku lakukan? Benar, aku menempelkan sesuatu pada loker Jaejoong, dan di sinilah aku. Aku mengawasinya, menunggunya membaca pesanku dan melihat wajah ekspresifnya. Menyenangkan, karena itu aku sangat menikmatinya.

Dia datang, dan bagiku selalu terlihat mempesona. Dia melepas benda yang ku tempelkan pada lokernya. Sedikit terkejut, namun wajahnya berubah seketika. Seringaiannya terlihat jelas, dan aku menyukainya. Ya, aku sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah membaca pesanku, dia berjalan menuju kelas. Aku masih mengamatinya, aku melihatnya mendekati Changmin. apa perlu ku katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku tak menyukai kedekatan mereka?

Aku tahu, Jaejoong akan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk setiap pria yang mendekatinya. Siwon? Ya, aku tahu dia dekat dengan Siwon. Tapi aku tahu pasti bahwa mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Jangan kalian tanyakan kenapa aku bisa seyakin ini. Sebenarnya, aku merasa sama muaknya ketika Jaejoong berdekatan dengan Siwon, Changmin atau pun lelaki lain. Seperti saat ini, aku ingin menghajar Changmin saat ini juga.

Aku tak mau melihat mereka terlalu lama, aku tak mau emosiku meledak saat ini juga. Bukankah Jung Yunho seorang yang sangat dingin? Ya, aku tak mau menghancurkan image ku di depan semua orang. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. aku mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasku. Menuliskan beberapa kata, kemudian menempelkannya di loker Jaejoong.

Yunho pov end _

_Apa kau menikmati waktumu bersama Changmin?_

"dia lagi?" Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan, "Sepertinya aku harus menjalani beberapa permainan sekaligus" ucap Jaejoong

TBC_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nyah nyah. . .chap 3 ;)

Ceritanya makin gak jelas. .hehehe. . .tapi, udah keliatan kan siapa mereka. jadi yang tanya siapa appanya Jaejoong, sedikit sudah dibahas. Dan penguntitnya Jaejoong juga udah ngaku, dan udah taukan siapa yang disukai Changmin?

Chap depan mau dimunculin YunJae, atau MinJae? hhehehe

Eumb. . .jangan bosan baca dan review ya chingu, walopun saya tau ceritanya abstrak sangat. Tapi review kalian bikin semangat nulis. Kritik n saran boleh kok. Asal kata-katanya gak kasar alias jangan berisi cacian atau makian. . ;)

Makasih yang udah review chap 2 :

**Loveyunjae** : nah nah udah kejawabkan siapa appa jaejoong, stalker nya Jaejoong. mau scene nya Jaejoong ma Min? chap depan full mereka aja gimana? :p hehehehe. .* enggak ding * mereka tetep ada kok, tuh udah muncul juga. Tapi YunJaenya belom. .chap depan mungkin muncul dikit.

**HanRJ** : makasih kritiknya, iya nih masih banyak kesalahan hehehehe. . .*perasaan udah diulang bacanya, tapi gitu dipost masih ada yang kelewat juga* Yunho udah nongol nih. Tapi YunJaenya sabar bentar. .

**Aramutiaraa** : mau rated M? eumb. . boleh *ketawa nista.. .hhahahaha* nunggu make me. . . ya? Ide nc nya mentok nih :P tunggu ya, lagi mau bikin GS nya YunJae, moga aja hasilnya memuaskan :P hehehehe

**tyaaAR **: stalkernya udah ketahuan kan? Tuh udah ngaku. YunJae momentnya ditunggu ya, chap depan muncul *janji* hehehehe. .mau rated M? *boleh :DD* tapi tunggu beberapa chap lagi mungkin *gak janji :P* besok kalo pindah rated saya kasih pengumuman hohohoho

**kucing liar** : risih ma Jae ya? Hohoho baru pengen bikin Jae yang nakal :P. .yooo baca n review lagi ne ;)

**CloudSomniaLoveYunJae :** saya juga dukung Yunho :p hehehe. . .Jaejoong kan mempersilahkan siapa saja buat nyentuh dia :P *ampuuunnn* termasuk Siwon. Dia yang dimaksud WonJae? Rahasia :P

**Babyjiji **: YunJae moment ditunggu ya, chap depan mungkin muncul. . .WGM udah mpe chap 7 kan ;)

**Shippo Baby YunJae** : sstttt. .. tenang-tenang. .gak usah nangis. . Yunho udah keluar kan, Siwon itu "temen" nya Jaejoong *plak heheheheehe* di tunggu saja ya, siapa mereka. ini udah update, baca n review lagi ne ;). .moga hasil UN memuaskan ;)

**Nobinobi** : udah lanjut chingu, baca n review lagi ne ;). . .dia yang dimaksud Siwon? Rahasia :p hehehe.. .bakal muncul di chap chap lanjutnya kok, sabar ya . .Changmin emang kasian. T_T

**ChoKyuLate** : makasih. . .iya ini udah update se ASAP mungkin hahahaha. . .baca n review lagi ne ;)

**Lovyj** : sabar buat YunJae nya. . .ini udah lanjut chingu. . baca n review lagi ne. . .keren? makasihhhhhhh ;)

**Rara** : yang ngestalk. . .tuh udah ngaku :P hehehe. .Jaejoong kan emang nakal, jadi sering keluar malem :P

**Jae** : mau dijadiin JaeMin aja? Beneran ? hehehehe. . .

**Hye Joong** : Yunho emang nakutin hehehehe, tapi Jaejoong gak takut ma dia :P

**Ji Byul Lee** : YunJae ditunggu chap depan ne ;) yang dimaksud Siwon? Rahasia :p Siwon memang suka ma Jaejoong ehhehehe *ampuuunnnn :P

Yoahhh. . .makasih review nya. . .keep review ne ;)

Dan buat yang baca tapi gak review alias **SILENT READER** tolong **tunjukan eksistensi kalian**, hargai karya orang ne ;)

Baiklah. .sudah bacakan. . .saya tunggu **REVIEW** nya. .

Sekali lagi Gamsahae ;)


	6. our games

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 4 (our game)**

**Rate : T+ **(bisa geser ke M)

**Cast : Dongbangshinki (main) n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Malam semakin larut. Ada yang berbeda dari rumah Jaejoong. Shim Changmin, dia berada di rumah Jaejoong sejak sore tadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong mempersilakan temannya berkunjung ke rumah besarnya. Bagaimana dengan Junsu? Ya, mereka memang bersahabat, tapi Jaejoong akan membawa Junsu ke apartemen mewahnya jika mereka ingin bersama.

"Jae"

"ne?"

"kau tak pernah membawa temanmu ke rumah bukan?"

"dan sudah ku bilangkan, kau bisa bersamaku semaumu. Jadi mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu di rumahku"

"kau percaya padaku?"

"ne, aku percaya padamu. Jika aku tak percaya, aku tak akan mengijinkanmu berada di kamarku sekarang" jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, "lagian aku kenal orang tuamu, aku cukup sering bertemu dengannya dan aku dijaga beberapa orang di sini, jadi aku yakin kau tak akan macam-macam denganku. Justru kau yang harus berhati-hati denganku"

"dan aku juga yakin kau tak akan berbuat apa-apa padaku"

"yakin sekali, kau belum mengenalku terlalu dalam Changmin" ucap Jaejoong sembari membelai pipi Changmin, "bisa saja besok pagi kau sudah telanjang di kamarku" lanjutnya sembari terkekeh

"kau tak akan melakukannya sejauh itu"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya.

"Siwon tak datang kesini?"

"embb. . .sebentar lagi, dia lembur mengerjakan tugasnya"

"kau pemilik perusahaan, tapi kau tak pernah menyentuh perusahaanmu sama sekali"

"dari mana kau tau?"

"sudah ku katakan, perusahaan kita bekerja samakan"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "apa yang ayahmu katakan tentang perusahaanku? Dan apa yang kau tahu dari kerjasama perusahaan kita?" tanya Jaejoong sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin.

"aku tahu semuanya"

"jinjja?"

"aku cukup pintar untuk curiga dengan apa yang ayahku lakukan Jae"

"dan kau tak mempermasalahkannya?"

"ani, toh selama ini aku hidup dari hasil kerjanya"

"berarti kau tahukan siapa aku?"

"ne, aku tahu sejak enam bulan lalu"

"kenapa kau tak menyebarkannya pada teman-teman?"

"itu hal konyol Jae, keluargaku bisa hidup karena bekerja sama dengan keluargamu. Ani, lebih tepatnya keluargaku bisa hidup karena keluargamu"

"aniya, keluargamu bisa seperti sekarang karena ayahmu bekerja keras"

"tapi itu semua karena bantuan tuan Kim"

"haahh terserah kau saja"

"Jae" seseorang memanggil Jaejoong dari luar kamarnya

"ne, masuk saja" jawab Jaejoong

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, senyuman terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Siwon oppa"

Siwon memasuki kamar Jaejoong, Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk kembali disamping Changmin.

"jadi kau sudah berani membawa lelaki lain memasuki kamarmu?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "oppa sudah kenal dengan Changmin bukan?"

"ne, annyeong Changmin"

"annyeong hyung"

"jadi kalian akan pergi malam ini?"

"ne, Changmin akan pergi bersamaku"

"Changmin-ah persiapkan hatimu melihat kelakuan nakal Jaejoong"

"mwo?"

"oppa, jangan menakut-nakuti Changmin"

"haha. .aku hanya mengingatkannya"

"oppa, segera ganti bajumu dan ikut kami"

"aniya, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur di sini saja"

"jadi oppa menginap malam ini?" jawab Jaejoong sembari mengambil tas nya

"ne, apa kau keberatan? Atau kau takut nanti aku akan mengganggu malam kalian?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "aniya. . tidurlah jika lelah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Changmin kajja"

Changmin mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Jae" panggil Siwon

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, mendekati Siwon "wae?"

"jaga dirimu" ucap Siwon sembari mengelus pipi Jaejoong

"seperti biasanya, tak perlu khawatir. Oppa beristirahatlah"

Siwon mengangguk, kemudian semakin mendekati tubuh Jaejoong, mendekati leher jenjang Jaejoong, menghirup aromanya kemudian mencium bibir merah Jaejoong, Jaejoong membalas lumatan ringan Siwon. Kemudian melepasnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Siwon pov_ _

Wae? Kenapa rasanya tak rela melepas Jaejoong bersama Changmin. Ini jauh menyakitkan daripada melihatnya bersama orang yang tak dikenalnya. Apa kau hanya akan mempermainkannya saja? Atau kau sungguh-sungguh mendekati Changmin? "argggh"

Aku segera keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, menuju kamar yang biasa ku pakai. Bergegas mengganti bajuku kemudian pergi dari rumah Jaejoong.

Siwon pov end_

Siwon mengendarai mobil hitamnya, pikirannya sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran Changmin dan perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. Siwon mengetahui jelas, bahwa setiap sentuhan yang Jaejoong berikan padanya adalah hal biasa yang akan dia lakukan pada lelaki yang mendekatinya. Namun, baginya Jaejoong merupakan seorang yang cukup istimewa setelah Kim Kibum.

Kibum? Dia adalah seorang gadis pendiam yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Siwon. Namun sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Siwon tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia adalah seorang gadis yang sempat terpuruk karena kematian orang terdekatnya. Siwon selalu menjaga dan mendampingi Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai adik, namun kini dia menyukai adik kecilnya itu. Tapi apa itu benar-benar rasa suka kepada seorang gadis, atau hanya pelampiasan karena ia ditinggal oleh yang sangat ia cintai?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"mwoya? Jangan bercanda Changmin. kau tentu tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan di tempat ini. Ayo masuk" Jaejoong segera menggandeng pergelangan tangan Changmin, membawanya masuk ke dalam tempat favoritenya.

Malam ini, tak seperti biasanya. Jaejoong menyewa sebuah ruang VIP.

"kenapa di ruang ini?"

"wae? Kau takut berduaan denganku?" ucap Jaejoong mendekati Changmin

"aniya"

"baguslah kalau begitu, duduklah" ucap Jaejoong

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan setiap malam?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, sembari membuka botol minuman di meja depannya, "wae? Sekarang kau tahukan apa yang ku lakukan?"

Changmin memandang Jaejoong

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, emmbb. . minumlah"

"Jae"

"kau belum pernah meminumnya?"

Changmin mengangguk, "kadar alkoholnya tak terlalu tinggi. Untuk pemula sepertimu ku rasa tak masalah"

"aniya, kau saja"

"kau takut ayahmu akan menghukummu? Dia tak akan tahu"

"tapi dia akan mencium bau alcohol dari tubuhku"

"kalau begitu menginaplah di rumahku. gampang bukan?"

"kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, Changmin mengambil gelas dari tangan Jaejoong, dengan sedikit ragu Changmin menegak cairan kecoklatan dari gelas tersebut.

"bagaimana?"

"tidak buruk juga"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian meminum cairan dari botol yang berbeda.

Jaejoong dan Changmin menghabiskan malam mereka bersama, Changmin yang merupakan pemula dalam urusan minum merasakan pusing. Jaejoong masih menikmati minumannya, dia melirik sekilas kearah Changmin. merasa tak tega dengan Changmin, Jaejoong segera meletakkan gelasnya.

"minnie, ayo pulang"

"eumbhh. . kepalaku pusing Jae"

"aku akan memapahmu" Jaejoong membantu Changmin berdiri kemudian memapahnya keluar dari tempat tersebut. Jaejoong cukup kesulitan membawa tubuh Changmin yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Dia segera memasukan tubuh lemas Changmin dalam mobilnya, kemudian beranjak pulang.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"euummbb" seseorang menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Jae"

Merasa dipanggil, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, "kau sudah bangun?"

"ne, kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"aniya, bahkan aku tidak tidur sama sekali"

"wae?" ucap Changmin, mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan komputernya, kacamata bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos longgar selutut. Jaejoong memutar kursinya menghadap Changmin

"aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa alcohol"

"bukankah semalam kau sudah minum?"

"tidak berpengaruh, karena aku tidak benar-benar mabuk semalam"

"kau selalu minum sampai kau tak sadarkan diri?"

"ne, kalau tidak begitu aku tak akan bisa tidur, lebih tepatnya aku takut tidur karena aku akan memimpikan hal yang sangat buruk."

"kenapa?"

"suatu saat kau akan tahu, sekarang mandilah. Satu jam lagi pelajaran dimulai"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Changmin segera turun dari ranjang Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi. Jaejoong bergegas keluar kamarnya, menuju ke kamar Siwon. Dia membuka pintu kamar Siwon. Sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang yang berada di atas tempat tidur Siwon.

"Jae" ucap seseorang dari balik punggung Jaejoong

"oppa, kau mengagetkanku"

"kenapa di sini? Cepat bersiap-siap, kemudian berangkat sekolah"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon, kemudian membuka lebar pintu kamar Siwon.

"siapa wanita itu?"

"Heechul"

"Heechul eonni? jadi posisiku sudah digantikannya?"

"bukankah posisiku juga sudah digantkan Changmin?"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, "ne. baguslah. Aku tak akan menganggu hubungan kalian" ucap Jaejoong, "emmbb. . oppa, setelah selesai segera bereskan kamar. Aku tak mau melihat bercak-bercak aneh di ranjangmu"

"ya. .apa maksudmu"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar jawaban Siwon, kemudian bergegas pergi

"dasar gadis nakal"

"dan kau menyukai gadis nakal bukan?" jawab Jaejoong

Siwon segera memasuki kamarnya, kemudian membangunkan seorang wanita yang tidur di atas ranjangnya.

"Chullie" ucap Siwon sembari menepuk pelan pipi putihnya

"aku sudah bangun, jangan menepuk-nepuk pipiku"

Siwon terkekeh, "kenapa kegalakanmu tidak berkurang?"

"karena aku Kim Heechul"

"ne, terserah kau"

"Wonnie, dia tadi Jaejoong bukan?"

"kau melihatnya?"

"sudah ku bilangkan aku sudah bangun sejak tadi, dan aku melihat juga mendengar ucapan kalian"

"kau mau membantuku untuk melupakannya?"

"sebagai pengganti pelampiasanmu?

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tahu jelas Wonnie, kau memanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk mengurangi kehilanganmu, bukan begitu?"

"ahhh terserah apa yang kau ucapkan, jadi mau membantuku?"

"apa yang akan ku dapat?"

"apapun yang kau inginkan"

"jinjja?"

"ne, aku merasa bersalah dengan Kibum jika terus bersamanya"

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya, "jadi kau ingin aku menggantikannya? apa aku bisa mendapatkanmu jika aku membantumu?"

Siwon menatap mata jernih Heechul, "ne, aku ingin kau mengganti posisi Jaejoong, aku tak bisa terus-terusan bersamanya dan jika kau mau berusahalah mendapatkan hatiku, bukan hanya tubuhku saja"

"ne, akan ku buat kau hanya melihatku" ucap Heechul yakin sembari mengecup bibir Siwon, "aku boleh menumpang mandi bukan?"

"silahkan"

Heechul berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi "emmbb. . .Wonnie, gumawo sudah membawaku pulang"

Siwon tersenyum kearah Heechul, "aku sudah biasa menyelamatkan wanita yang tak sadarkan diri karena alcohol"

Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera memasuki kamar mandi "Dan akan ku buat kau lebih terbiasa denganku" teriak Heechul dari kamar mandi

Taukah kalian siapa Heechul? Kim Heechul dia adalah gadis unik dengan segala kelebihannya. Seorang gadis yang selalu menyebut dirinya cantik dan selalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Dia adalah anggota organisasi ayah Jaejoong, seorang wanita yang biasa menakhlukan klien dengan kecantikannya. Namun jangan harap kau bisa mendekatinya terlalu jauh, karena dia tak akan mau disentuh seorang lelaki sebelum dirinya sendiri yang mulai menyentuhnya. Dia baru tiba di Seoul kemarin, dan Siwon menemukannya mabuk disalah satu pup di kota Seoul.

Heechul merupakan sahabat Siwon, dia memang terkesan semaunya sendiri sama seperti Jaejoong dan Siwon akan selalu bisa menghadapi kelakuan wanita itu.

. . . . . . . .

"Jae" panggil seorang gadis

"Su-ie"

"kenapa hari ini kalian berangkat berdua? Dan kenapa sejak kemarin sore kalian tak bisa ku hubungi?"

"wae? Kau membutuhkan kami? Dimana kekasihmu itu?" jawab Changmin

"kenapa kau balik bertanya?" jawab Junsu sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"sejak kemarin kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan semalam Changmin menginap di rumahku jadi kami berangkat bersama"

"mwo?"

"Junsu-yaa. . bukankah kau juga sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan Yoochun? Jadi tak masalahkan jika kami juga menghabiskan waktu bersama, benarkan changi?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengampit lengan kekar Changmin

"kalian berpacaran?" tanya Junsu polos

"ne, Joongie adalah kekasihku"

Brraaaakkkk. . . . terdengar suara pukulan di daun pintu

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara tapi nihil.

"ohh. . ne aku mengerti" jawab Junsu lemas.

"Su-ie, kemana Yoochun?"

"entahlah kemarin dia tak bisa ku hubungi, dan pagi tadi dia mengirimi ku pesan katanya dia tak masuk hari ini"

"mungkin dia sedang membantu mengurusi bisnis appanya" jawab Jaejoong santai

"ne, mungkin. Baiklah aku tak akan mengganggu kalian, sampai bertemu di kelas"

Junsu segera meninggalkan Changmin dan Jaejoong, berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Junsu pov_ _

Haahh. . .kenapa rasanya sesak ketika mendengar Changmin menginap di rumah Jaejoong? dan semakin sesak ketika Changmin mengungkapkan bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya? Bukankah aku memiliki Yoochun?

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, sesampainya di persimpangan koridor aku melihat Yunho. Wajahnya sedikit muram, ani lebih tepatnya seperti orang yang sedang menahan marah. Tak biasanya Yunho terlihat seperti itu, ahhh entahlah aku tak begitu memperdulikannya.

Junsu pov end_

"acting pertamamu bagus Minnie"

"tapi aku tak tega melihat wajahnya"

"wae? Kau harus membuatnya semakin membutuhkanmu dan merasa kehilanganmu dengan begitu dia akan menyadari bahwa kau sangat penting untuknya, jauh lebih penting dari kekasih bejatnya itu"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong "k. .kau mengetahuinya?"

"hampir setiap malam aku melihatnya bersama Kahi"

"Kahi?"

"ne, dia salah satu wanita Yoochun"

"dari mana kau tahu Jae"

"tak perlu tahu tentang itu, yang jelas aku benar-benar tahu apapun tentang sahabatku" ucap Jaejoong sembari membelai wajah Changmin, "Minnie, kau mau membantuku bukan?"

"apa?"

"jangan jauh-jauh dariku"

"wae?"

"ikut aku" ucap Jaejoong sembari menggandeng tangan Changmin, mereka menuju loker Jaejoong "kau akan tahu nanti"

Sesampainya di depan loker, Jaejoong melepas sebuah amplop yang tertempel di sana.

"surat?" ucap Changmin

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menarik lengan kiri Changmin mendekatkannya pada pinggang rampingnya, mereka berhadapan cukup dekat.

"setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkannya, sejak enam bulan lalu" jawab Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan isi amplop.

Changmin sedikit terkejut dengan isi amplop, foto-foto mereka semalam. Ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di pup, ketika Jaejoong memapah tubuh Changmin, dan terakhir foto mereka saat di rumah Jaejoong.

_Apa kau benar-benar menikmati waktumu bersama Changmin? dan harus ku ulangi, aku tak suka melihatmu bersama Changmin. _

"dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"aku yakin, iya" jawab Jaejoong, kemudian Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Changmin, "Minnie, bantu aku menemukannya ne"

Changmin mengangguk.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan seringaiannya, "aku yakin dia sedang mengawasi kita sekarang"

"lalu?"

"kiss me" ucap Jaejoong sembari menatap mata Changmin. tanpa pikir panjang Changmin segera mendekatkan tubuhnya, kedua tanggannya meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong, Jaejoong terhimpit diantara loker dan tubuh Changmin. tak selang lama, bibir Changmin menempel di bibir merah Jaejoong. mengecupnya sesaat, Changmin segera menjauhkan kepalanya, namun tangan Jaejoong menekan tengkuk Changmin, Jaejoong malah melumat pelan bibir bawah Changmin. tak selang lama Changmin mengikuti permainan Jaejoong.

Braakkkk. . . . . .

Kembali terdengar suara nyaring diantara kebersamaan mereka. mereka segera melepas tauatan bibir mereka.

"apa itu dia?"

"mungkin" Jawab Jaejoong sembari mengusap bibir Changmin dengan ibu jarinya

"Jae, apa kau benar-benar melakukan ini dengan lelaki lain?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "bukankah semalam aku sudah menjelaskan semua kegiatanku? Dan kau adalah teman yang pertama kali menciumku"

"jinjja?"

"embb. . . jika Siwon oppa tak dihitung, yah seperti itu"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_ne, Joongie adalah kekasihku"_

Kalimat itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku, "shiitt" Brakkkk. . . aku membanting daun pintu di depanku, tak ku pikirkan lagi imangeku di depan mereka. aku segera menjauhi mereka, menuju ujung koridor untuk sedikit meredam amarahku.

Beberapa menit di sana, amarahku sedikit mereda. Hanya sedikit, aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku yakin Jaejoong akan mengecek lokernnya, maka aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Aku melihat mereka, sangat jelas. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, dan itu semakin membuatku muak. Aku menahan amarah sejak semalam, ya semalam aku melihat mereka bersama, dan pagi ini aku harus mendengar bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih lalu apa lagi yang harus ku ketahui dari mereka?

Aku melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan isi dalam amplop yang ku tempel di lokernya, tak selang lama dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Changmin, sial aku melihat mereka berciuman. Dadaku semakin bergemuruh, aku tak kuat melihatnya. Aku segera meninggalkan mereka, memukul kasar sisi loker di sampingku

Yunho pov end_

. . . . . . . .

Tutt. .tutt. . .

Seseorang dengan sabar menunggu jawaban telponnya

"yeoboseyo, oppa" jawab dari seberang

"Su-ie, kau berangkan sekolah hari ini?"

"tentu, tapi aku kesepian" jawabnya lesu

"hei kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"

"ani, kenapa oppa tak berangkat?"

"ada sedikit masalah di kantor ayahku, aku harus membantunya. Kita akan bertemu besok changi"

"ne, oppa sudah dulu ya. Sebentar lagi masuk"

"baiklah, bye baby" Yoochun memutus sambungan telponnya, meletakkannya pada meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian kembali berbaring memeluk seseorang di sampingnya.

"berbohong eoh?"

Yoochun tertawa mendengarnya, "untukmu aku rela melakukannya" jawabnya sembari memeluk sang wanita.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Junsu pov_

Aku baru saja menerima telpon dari Yoochun oppa, biasanya aku akan bersemangat setelah mendengar suaranya. Tapi kali ini dadaku tetap saja sesak. Hari ini aku kesepian, biasanya saat Yoochun oppa tak disampingku, ada Changmin disampingku dan Jaejoong yang akan menamiku mengobrol ditelpon. Namun sejak kemarin mereka menonaktifkan nomor mereka, dan tadi pagi aku melihatnya berangkat bersama dan baru saja, aku melihat mereka berciuman. Haaahhh. . .mengapa sesak seperti ini?

Apa aku hanya belum terbiasa melihat mereka bersama? Tapi bukankah mereka memang dekat saat di sekolah? Tapi kali ini kedekatan mereka berbeda, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. .

Junsu pov end_

Hari terus berlalu, Changmin semakin menjauhi Junsu. Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong semakin dekat. Bahkan Changmin sering terlihat menginap di rumah Jaejoong atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu untuk minum bersama.

Sedangkan Siwon, berusaha menekan perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong. mencari pelampiasan lain atas kesepiannya sejak kematian Kim Kibum. Heechul selalu bersama Siwon, bahkan Heechul telah tinggal di apartemen Siwon. Kenapa Siwon tak menolak? Tentu saja, sebaik-baiknya Siwon dia tetap seorang lelaki yang tak akan menolak kehadiran wanita secantik Heechul.

Apa Jaejoong tak terusik dengan kehadiran Heechul? Tentu saja tidak. Dia mengetahui persis bahwa perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya adalah bentuk pelampiasan atas kesepiannya, dan perlakuan Jaejoong terhadap Siwon selama ini hanya sebatas menyenangkan hati Siwon. Bahkan sekarang Jaejoong telah memiliki mainan baru yang selalu ada bersamanya, membantunya untuk menemukan penguntitnya.

"Jae, mana yang akan kau kerjakan dulu?"

"emb?"

"mendekati Jung Yunho untuk melancarkan aksimu atau mencari pengagum rahasiamu yang setiap harinya mengirimu surat?"

"aku ingin mencari keduanya"

"ku rasa kau harus telah menemukan mereka secara bersamaan"

"maksudmu?"

"ini" Changmin menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Jaejoong

"untuk apa?"

"bukalah, kau akan menemukan sesuatu" Jaejoong membukanya, senyuman misterius tergambar jelas di wajahnya, "gumawo Minnie, aku tak berpikir bahwa dia orangnya"

"tak perlu sungkan changi" jawab Changmin sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengetahui perubahan Changmin, dia segera menatap Changmin.

"gumawo" ucap Jaejoong kemudian memeluk tubuh kekar Changmin, Changmin membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"wahh. .sepertinya kita mendapat saingan baru baby" ucap seseorang dari balik punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera melepas pelukannya kemudian berbalik.

"Su-ie, Yoochun oppa" ucap Jaejoong

"kalian terlihat semakin mesra, apa kami mengganggu kalian?"

"tentu saja tidak" jawab Changmin yang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengamati Junsu, dia mengetahui jelas perubahan raut wajah Junsu.

"Su-ie, kenapa murung. Apa Yoochun oppa belum memberimu ciuman pagi ini?" goda Jaejoong

"moodku sedang tidak bagus" jawab Junsu asal, kemudian menarik lengan Yoochun dan meninggalkan mereka.

"apa kita berhasil Jae?"

"ku rasa, emm. . .apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa semalam dia menghubungimu?"

"belum"

"mian, aku lupa. Semalam Junsu menghubungimu dan aku yang mengangkatnya"

"kau bilang apa?"

"ku bilang kau baru tidur"

"lalu"

"dia bertanya apa kau sering menginap di rumahku dan ku jawab iya. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya, kemudian ia menutup telponnya" jawab jaejoong, "ku yakin dia kesepian, karena semalam Yoochun bersama Kahi"

"haaahhh pantas saja, tapi dari mana kau tahu?" ucap Changmin

"Siwon oppa"

"kembali pada urusanmu dengan Yunho"

"ne, aku akan memergokinya sendiri"

"terserah kau, tugasku selesai?"

"aniya, aku masih memerlukan mu" ucap Jaejoong, jemarinya masih membelai pipi Changmin

"ne, aku akan membantumu"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jam pulang sekolah tiba, Yoochun berpamitan pada Junsu dan dia bergegas meninggalkan Junsu. Akhir-akhir ini Yoochun sering menghilang dengan berbagai alasannya, dan dengan mudahnya Junsu mempercayainya.

"Changmin, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Junsu

"Jae?" ucap Changmin seolah meminta ijin

"ne, pergilah dengan Junsu. Aku ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu ne" ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencium bibir Changmin dan bergegas pergi.

Jaejoong keluar dari kelasnya, dia menyusul langkah seseorang.

"Yunho oppa" panggil Jaejoong. merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini koridor sudah mulai sepi, dan mereka memang berada di koridor yang cukup jarang dilewati siswa lain saat pulang sekolah.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, dia hafal betul suara yang memanggilnya.

"wae?" jawab Yunho dingin

Jaejoong semakin mendekati tubuh Yunho, jarak mereka tinggal dua langkah lagi, "kenapa ingin cepat-cepat pergi?" Jaejoong semakin mendekati Yunho, "atau kau tak ingin terluka oleh black rose mu?" ucap Jaejoong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tbc_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nyahhh update. . mian updatenya lama. . hoho mulai minggu ini sampai 7 minggu ke depan, saya ada ujian. . .jadi maaf jika updatenya bakalan telat. . .

Makasih buat kalian yang masih mau baca ff saya. . .

Caxiebum : yunjae moment? Nih nyerempet di chap ini :P hehehe

Yunjaedoll : (tokoh) wohooo makasih, (prolog) dia emanag liar hehehe. . .changmin emang dibikin ngenes :P hehehe, (bad habbits) Yoochunnya kan mesum :DD jadi gitu hehehe, Jeje emang keren. .hahaha, (black rose) siwonnya Cuma jadiin Jeje pelampiasan doank :P Jeje nanggepinnya ya gitu lah hooho, (our lives) ini yunjae moment udah nyerempet chingu hehehe. . . . woa makasih udah review dari awal hehehehe. .review lagi ne ;)

Nobinobi : Yunjae moment udah nyerempet nih chingu hehehe. . .sejak awalkan Changmin emang suka ma junsu :P

Kucing liar : hehehehe balas dendamnya Changmin? ini sudah mulai perlahan-lahan. . hehehe

tyaaAR : hayo Changmin suka ma siapa? Pada banyak yg nebak Changmin suka ma Jaejoong sih. .hehehehe. .udah di usahain update kilat chingu hehehe, mau naik rated? Tunggu ya hahahhaha

Shippo Baby YunJae : YunJaeMin aja deh :p hehehehe. . . ini udah update baca n review lagi ne ;)

Cheers Zone: udah kejawab semua pertanyaannya chingu heheehehe. . .ini udah update, Changmin galaunya udah dikit berkurang, tapi gak tau chap depan gimana hehe

Shim riska : siwon ada rasa gak ya? Cuma pelampiasan, tapi gak tau juga dalemnya gimana hahaha. . liat heechul aja deh mampu gak nakhlukin siwon :P

Exsilentreader : makasih sudah muncul, ,jangan jadi silent reader lagi ne ;)

Lovyj : ini dia YUnJaeMIn hahaha :P. .udah lanjut chingu, baca lagi ne ;)

Aramutiara : make me? Boleh boleh. .secepatnya update. .hehehehe. .baru proses ini . .udah update chingu baca n review lagi ne ;)

Han-RJ : semoga chap ini cukup aman juga dari typos hehehe. .Kibum. . .ini udah face 2 face YunJae nya. .hoho

Twibiiee : makasih. .lanjut baca n review ne ;)

Winjae : ini udah YunJaeMinWon *ampe bingung hahahaha* baca n review lagi ne ;)

Woaaa makasihh review nya. . .Oke. . .chap ini bolehkan minta reviewnya lagi ;)

. . .haaahhh waktu buat nulisnya susah banget, tugas saya numpuk huweee. . .tapi diusahain update. .pengennya sih triple update hari ini. . **.Avenger**, . **.WGM** sama Make me. . . tapi Make me nya besok aja ya :P hehehehe

**READ N REVIEW. . . NO SILENT READER**

GAMSAHAE. . . . . ^^


	7. the

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 5 (the. . . .)**

**Rate : T+ **(bisa geser ke M)

**Cast : Dongbangshinki (main) n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER. . .jangan pernah copi cerita saya. . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nyah nyah. . . bales review dulu. . . ;)

**Shim riska :** Changmin kan tampan, jadi Jeje sih mau-mau aja *plak hehehehe. . .sebenernya aku suka Heechul ma Hangeng, tapi kalo Han jadi agak liar kek Siwon tuh blm bisa bayangin, mukanya Han gege tuh alim banget, nah kalo Siwon tuh mukanya seduktif gimana gitu ahahahaha apaan sih? ? Junsu emang kasian Y_Y . .mau munculin YunJae? Kasih gak ya? Hehehehe

**Winjaejae :** pengen Jae direbutin banyak cowok, kasin Yunho nya. . *halah. .* WonJaenya kurang ya? Bisa kok ditambah lagi :P hehehe

**Afy az Zahra **: yaph yang penting mule sekarang komen ya . . .Jae emang nakal, dan saya senang membuat Jae bersikap liar hehehehe, FB? ? ada. . .hehehehe. . .

**CheersZone :** makasih ;). . .jadi Changmin terserah nih mau diapaain ? *bawa pulang aja hehehehe* udah lanjut ni. .

**Twiibiie : **ini uda lanjut, yakin YunJae bakal bersatu ? ? kayaknya enggak deh *plakk. . .* makasih ;)

**tyaaAR :** Changmin mang suka ma Junsu, tapi belum tentu juga loh kedepannya masih suka Junsu :p Yoochun tuh lelaki galau *apa sih?* Siwon jadiin Jae pelampiasan? Tunggu chap selanjutnya hehehe ino udah update cepet. .hehe

**kucing liar :** Junsu mang bikin geregetan liat aja, dia sekarang imangenya kek bad boy gitu aaaa eye liner ma cat kukunya bikin gak kuat *eih malah curhat hehehe* Jae bakalan jatuh cinta ma Yunho? Tunggu saja hehehe

**loveyunjae :** aduh jangan ngeblank chingu, bahasanya gak jelas ya? Ato ffnya yang terlalu abstrak? Hahahahahaha. . . jadi, Min tuh sejak awal emang deket ma Jae, tapi deket bukan berarti sukakan. .hehehe. .Jae tau dong kalo Yunho penguntitnya. . namanya juga author yang buat hehehe. .YunJae moment? Gak janji. . hehehehehe *digampar readers*

**Shippo Baby Yunjae :** tetep update dong, udah menggebu-gebu nih. .makasih. .yap semoga ujian saya sukses. . iya udah ketahuan, Jae bakal suka Yunho gak ya? Junsu suka Changmin? KiBum? Tunggu saja ya. . hohoho

**Nobinobi :** ayo gampar Yoochun bareng-bareng *eih jangan deh ntar cakepnya ilang dan semalem dia lagi galau mikirin appanya. .hikss jadi sedih kalo liet dia update twitter tentang appanya* reaksi Yunho? ?jeng jeng jeng. . .baca lagi ne. .

**Yunjaedoll :** Yunjae moment. . . boleh boleh. . .ini udah lanjut. .ayok baca-baca

**CloudSomniaLoveYunJae : **hah? Mianhae. .kelewatan gak bales review kamu yang kemaren. .maaf maaf. . .Changmin tau dong, dia kan pinter hehehe emb. . .dulunya Changmin mang suka ma Junsu, tapi kedepannya liat aja. .heheehe. . .Jae mau apa deketin Yunho? Mau badannya Yunho *plaakkkk

**Exsilenrider :** ne. .ne jadi mulai sekarang kamu wajib komen *maksa hahaha* YunJae nc? Di **make me.** .. mereka udah NC an dari awal loh. . .baca aja hehehehe *komen tapi :P*

**Sicca nicky :** eumbb makasih sudah review dari chap 2 mpe chap 4. Mpe chap ini review lagi boleh loh .hehehe. . .semua pertanyaan udah ke jawab kok mpe di chap ini. .

**Booboopipi :** yuph terungkap sudah. . hehehee. . .ganti id black rose? Hohoho boleh boleh, ,tapi bayar royalty pada saya. . .kekekeke :p

Makasih reviewnya, nah saya bawa chap 5. . baca n review lagi ne. . .makasih juga buat alert story, dan favorite story nya ;). .baiklah mari kita lanjut

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Changmin pada Junsu.

Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah, Changmin bersandar santai di tembok matanya menatap lurus Junsu yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, nampak sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"kau hanya membuang waktu ku, harusnya aku sudah pulang bersama Joongie" ucap Changmin yang kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak akan meninggalkan Junsu.

"kalian benar berpacaran?" ucap Junsu menghentikan langkah Changmin. Changmin membalik tubuhnya, "mwoya?"

"kau dan Jaejoong"

"ne, kami berpacaran. Wae?"

"kenapa kalian seolah menjauhiku? Terlebih kau"

"aku?"

"ne" jawab Junsu, wajahnya tampak sedih mata jernihnya terlihat sayu menatap Changmin

"aku tak pernah menjauhimu"

"kau menjauhiku" ucap Junsu

"ani" ucap Changmin sembari mendekati Junsu, "aku tak pernah menjauhimu Su-ie"

"kau menjauhiku, bahkan kau menghindariku, tak pernah menghubungiku lagi, tak pernah ada lagi untukku, tak pernah membalas pesanku, tak pernah mau mengangkat telpon ku selalu Jaejoong yang mengangkatnya, bahkan saat tengah malam aku menghubungimu pun suara Jaejoong yang ku dengar, wae? kenapa selalu Jaejoong, kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong?" ucap Junsu, air matanya telah meleleh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"kau menangis untukku? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus selalu mengangkat telponmu? Kenapa aku harus selalu membalas pesanmu? Kenapa aku harus menghubungimu? Kenapa aku harus selalu bersamamu? Kenapa aku harus ada saat kau butuh?"

Junsu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, air matanya terus keluar, tubuhnya bergetar.

"dengar Kim Junsu, aku memang sahabatmu. Tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa selalu bersamamu hanya saat kau membutuhkanku. Ingat, kau memiliki kekasih dan aku juga memiliki Jaejoong. kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu bersama Yoochun, dan demikian juga denganku. Aku ingin selalu bersama kekasihku. Bukan hanya mengurusimu yang terus merengek saat Yoochun tak disampingmu, kau sudah dewasa jangan bersikap kekanakan di depanku. Dan perlu kau ingat aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku dengan Jaejoong dari pada harus mendengar keluhanmu tentang Yoochun, dan sudah ku katakan jika Yoochun hanya membuatmu mengeluh, lepaskan dia cari lelaki lain yang lebih baik"

Changmin membalik tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan Junsu, namun tangan seseorang menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Changmin, tangan itu terasa dingin dikulit Changmin.

"aku ingin pergi, lepaskan tanganmu" ucap Changmin

"ani" jawab Junsu pelahan disertai isakannya

Haaahhh Changmin kembali memutar tubuhnya, "apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku harus menemui Jaejoong sekarang"

"bisakah kau tak menyebut Jaejoong saat ini?"

"ani, karena aku memang akan menghabiskan waktu dengannya"

Junsu menatap Changmin, mata dan hidungnya memerah, air mata masih mengalir dari kelopak matanya, "kenapa kau berubah sejak berpacaran dengan Jaejoong?"

"karena aku memang harus berubah, aku tak bisa selalu berada disampingmu. Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan saat kau pertama kali berpacaran dengan Yoochun, haaahhh bahkan sampai saat ini kau selalu bersama dengan Yoochun"

"aku ingin kau yang dulu, aku mau Changmin yang selalu bersamaku"

Mata Changmin menatap tajam kedua bola mata Junsu

"ani, aku tak bisa"

"wae? karena Jaejoong?"

"ne, karena aku memiliki kekasih yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu menemaniku, yang mau berbagi dengan ku kapanpun dan apapun"

"jebal, aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu"

Changmin menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "apa kau bisa seperti Jaejoong yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu berbagi denganku, yang selalu perhatian denganku, yang selalu menemaniku dan terakhir" Changmin mengangkat dagu Junsu dengan telunjuknya, mengusap bibir merah Junsu dengan ibunya, "yang selalu siap mendesah dibawahku dan memberiku kepuasan? Perlu kau tahu, Jaejoong tak hanya memberikanku cinta, rasa sayang, perhatian tapi juga tubuhnya. Apa kau mau memberikan tubuhmu untukku?" ucap Changmin

Mata Junsu membelalak mendengar ucapan Changmin

"haahhh. . .kau tak bisa bukan?"

"ani" ucap Junsu spontan, "a. .aku bisa seperti Jaejoong" ucap Junsu, dia merasa kesal dibanding-bandingkan dengan Jaejoong

"jinjja?" ucap Changmin semakin mendekati tubuh Junsu, "aku ingin bukti Kim Junsu, bukan hanya ucapanmu saja"

"a. .aku. .a. .aaku akan membuktikannya"

"benarkah?" ucap Changmin, jemarinya menyusuri pipi mulus Junsu yang basah karena air matanya, "apa kau yakin?"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

"bagaimana jika Yoochun tahu kekasihnya menyerahkan tubuhnya untukku?"

Junsu terdiam mendengarnya

"eumb. . ani, aku tak akan menjalin hubungan dengan milik orang lain dengan kata lain karena kau masih milik Yoochun aku tak bisa menjadi Changmin yang dulu"

Mata Junsu membelalak, dia ingin sangat ingin Changmin yang dulu, yang selalu ada untuknya, yang selalu menghiburnya, yang selalu membantunya, yang selalu menemaninya, yang akan kerumahnya setiap kali Junsu merasa ketakutan dan kesepian, yang tak akan pernah menolak keinginannya.

"atau" Changmin menggantung kalimatnya, wajahnya mendekati telinga Junsu, jemarinya menyibakkan rambut Junsu, "kau mau memutuskan Yoochun untukku? Dan aku akan kembali menjadi Changmin mu yang dulu. Bagaimana?"

Junsu terdiam

"aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Jaejoong pasti menungguku, dan aku akan menunggu bukti darimu. Hubungi aku dan datanglah ke rumahku. Kau masih ingat rumahku bukan? datanglah ke rumahku jika kau ingin membuktikan kata-katamu" selesai berbicara Changmin meninggalkan tubuh Junsu yang mematung sedari tadi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"kenapa ingin cepat-cepat pergi? kau tidak sedang menghindariku bukan? eum. .atau kau ingin menempelkan sesuatu di lokerku?" ucap Jaejoong

Yunho terdiam dengan perkataan Jaejoong

"oppa" tangan Jaejoong meraih pergelangan lengan Yunho, "aku tahu semuanya, tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semuanya"

Mata Yunho menatap mata besar Jaejoong, dia masih terkejut dengan kemunculan Jaejoong, dadanya bergemuruh mendapati seseorang yang dipujanya berada tepat di depannya, bahkan kulit mulusnya menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"oppa, kenapa diam? Bukankah kau selalu mengikutiku, mengirimi ku surat yang berisi ketidak sukaan mu dengan kedekatan ku dan Changmin, mengirimi gambar-gambarku. Sekarang aku di depanmu, apa kau ingin mengatakannya langsung? Eumb. .aku sangat ingin mendegarnya langsung dari bibirmu"

Yunho masih terdiam

"ckk. . .aku tak suka seseorang yang pasif di depan ku. Atau kau malu mengatakannya di sini? Baiklah" Jaejoong menggandeng pergelangan tangan Yunho, mengajak Yunho ke suatu tempat yang lebih sepi. Mereka terus berjalan, sesampainya di ujung koridor mereka berhenti, tempat ini memang sepi tempat yang cocok untuk menggoda seorang Jung Yunho.

"di sini ku rasa bagus" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yunho.

"oppa, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung"

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong, "Jae" satu kata terucap dari bibir Yunho

"eumb"

"aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan Changmin" ucap Yunho dingin

"wae?" jawab Jaejoong sembari membelai wajah Yunho, "aku kekasihnya jadi wajar bukan jika kami berdekatan bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia tinggal di rumahku"

Rahang Yunho mengeras mendegarnya, Jaejoong mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Yunho

"kau cukup ekspresif, aku menyukainya. Oppa apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"cukup jelas bukan bahwa aku menginginkanmu"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "tapi aku milik Changmin bagaimana?"

"tinggalkan dia"

"ani, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sekarang. Eummbb. .tapi ku rasa kau bisa memiliki ku juga"

"aku tak ingin berbagi"

"tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Changmin, berbaik hatilah karena Changmin yang memiliku terlebih dulu."

"aku akan memberikan apa yang Changmin berikan"

"benarkah? Aku ingin kau selalu denganku, percaya padaku, dan menuruti permintaanku. Bagaimana?"

"hanya itu?"

"hanya?" Ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, "ne ha-nya itu"

"aku bisa memberikannya"

"aku butuh bukti. ."

"aku akan membuktikannya"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "eumb. .gumawo" tubuh Jaejoong memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho, "kau hangat"

"kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho menikmati pelukan Jaejoong, sifat Yunho bisa berubah-ubah ketika menyangkut sosok Kim Jaejoong, yah cinta memang bisa merubah sikap seseorang bukan?

cukup lama mereka berpelukan, dirasa cukup, Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Yunho merasa kehilangan, Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho, "aku tak mau ketahuan Changmin" ucapnya sembari mengambil ponsel di saku kemeja Yunho. Kemudian dia memasukan beberapa digit nomor.

"itu nomorku, hubungi aku malam ini" selesai bicara, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauhi tubuh Yunho, menuju seseorang yang telah menunggunya di halaman sekolah.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Changmin" panggil Jaejoong, "bagaimana?"

Changmin mengangguk, dia memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong. ya seorang gadis menatap mereka dari atap sekolah. Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya cerdas mengerti maksud Changmin. kaki Jaejoong terus melangkah mendekati Changmin, sekolah telah sepi suasana yang sangat pas untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sesampainya di dekat Changmin, Jaejoong segera menghambur ke pelukannya. Changmin mencium kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera mendongak kemudian mengecup bibir Changmin, saat Jaejoong ingin melepasnya, Changmin justru mempererat pelukannya dan menekan tengkuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dia malah menikmati permainannya dengan Changmin.

Setelah cukup lama saling melumat, mereka melepas ciumannya. Changmin dengan gentle mengusap bibir basah Jaejoong.

"mulai berani menciumku terlebih dulu?" ucap Jaejoong

Changmin tersenyum "bergaul terlalu sering denganmu membuat ku tertular sikap nakalmu"

"dan aku menyukainya"

"Jae, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menjadi jatuh cinta padamu?"

"jangan, aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Jika kau merasa begitu, itu salah. Kau hanya terbiasa denganku, itu bukan cinta dan ingat gadis yang kau cintai bukan aku melain kan Junsu yang sekarang ini aku yakin masih melihat kita sembari meneteskan air matanya. Jadi ayo pergi dari sini, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk meloncat dari atap gedung" ucap Jaejoong sembari menggandenga tangan Changmin.

. . . . . .

Junsu pov_

Aku masih berdiri mematung melihat Changmin yang pergi meninggalkanku. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya menjauhiku. Ini semua salahku atau salah Jaejoong atau Changmin? ahhh aku sendiri bingung memikirkannya. Changmin benar-benar berubah, dia bukan Changmin ku. Aku menginginkan Changmin yang dulu. Tapi, kata-katanya terlintas jelas dipikiranku.

"_apa kau bisa seperti Jaejoong yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu berbagi denganku, yang selalu perhatian denganku, yang selalu menemaniku dan terakhir yang selalu siap mendesah dibawahku dan memberiku kepuasan? Perlu kau tahu, Jaejoong tak hanya memberikanku cinta, rasa sayang, perhatian tapi juga tubuhnya. Apa kau mau memberikan tubuhmu untukku?" _

Tubuhku? Bahkan aku selalu menjaganya. Aku tak pernah mau disentuh terlalu jauh oleh Yoochun, tapi mengapa aku menyetujui permintaan Changmin dan aku benar-benar tidak terima dibanding-bandingkan dengan Jaejoong.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tepi atap yang dibatasi tembok yang lumayan tinggi. Aku bisa melihat jelas Changmin berada di bawah sana, pasti menunggu Jaejoong. benar saja Jaejoong datang kemudian memeluknya dan mereka berciuman.

Nyuutt. . . dadaku terasa sakit melihatnya, air mataku terus mengalir. .shitt kenapa terasa sakit dan kenapa air mataku tak mau berhenti?

Junsu pov end_

Yunho pov_

"_kenapa ingin cepat-cepat pergi? kau tidak sedang menghindariku bukan? eum. .atau kau ingin menempelkan sesuatu di lokerku?"_

"_ckk. . .aku tak suka seseorang yang pasif. . "_

"_benarkah? Aku ingin kau selalu denganku, percaya padaku, dan menuruti permintaanku. Bagaimana?"_

Ucapan Jaejoong terngiang jelas dipikiranku, bahkan hangat tubuhnya saat memelukku seolah masih terasa. Haaahhh. . ku pikir dia akan marah setelah mengetahui semuanya, tapi ternyata. Atau mungkin ini hanya permainannya? Dia hanya memainkanku seperti dia memainkan lelaki lainnya? Aku tak perduli, yang pasti aku sangat senang bisa berdekatan dan berbicara dengannya. Katakanlah aku gila karena tak mau melihat kenyataan, tapi inilah aku, Jung Yunho yang telah buta, tuli dan lumpuh karena Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho pov end_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Chunnie" panggil seorang gadis yang memeluknya dari belakang

"wae?" jawabnya sembari mengelus tangan yang melingkar ditubuhnya

"sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikanku dari pacar lugumu itu? Dan sampai kapan kau akan berpacaran dengannya?"

"hei kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" ucapnya sembari memutar tubuhnya

"karena aku bosan seperti ini"

"emm. . .begitu, tapi kau tahukan aku tak hanya memilikimu saja Tiffani"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tiffani itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kau tahukan, aku belum bisa hidup dengan satu wanita saja"

"eumbb. . bukankah beberapa bulan lalu kau bisa hanya bersama Junsu kekasihmu itu, kenapa sekarang kau tak bisa hanya bersamaku?"

"entahlah, yang pasti sekarang aku tak bisa jika hanya dengannya. Dia terlalu lugu, aku masih membutuhkan wanita nakal sepertimu dan Kahi"

"hah Kahi, Junsu dan aku. Lalu siapa lagi?"

"saat ini hanya kalian"

"hanya? Kau bilang?"

"jangan marah padaku, jika kau memang tak mau ku bagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang juga"

"andwe. .aku tak mau kau meninggalku begitu saja"

Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya, "jadi, bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama kita bersama. Arraso"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wonnie" panggil seorang gadis cantik

"eumbh" gumamnya

"apa kau benar-benar tak mencintai Kim Jaejoong?" tanya sang gadis sembari memeluknya dari belakang

"wae? kenapa kau menanyakannya"

"karena aku penasaran, kau memintaku untuk melupakan Jaejoong bukan? untuk menggantikannya sebagai pelampiasanmu atau hanya sekedar memanas-manasinya agar dia cemburu?"

Siwon terdiam, Heechul memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Siwon. "lihat aku" ucap Heechul sembari menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya.

"lihatlah aku, hanya aku. Jangan melihat wanita lain. Kau tahukan bahwa sejak dulu aku mencintaimu, kau memberikan harapan padaku tapi selama itu juga kau tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Dengar Siwon, aku telah menyerahkan semua yang kumiliki untukmu, bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?"

"Chullie, mianhae. Aku bingung. Aku senang bisa bersamamu seperti ini, aku senang kau selalu berada disisiku. Tapi maaf, pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh Jaejoong."

"aku akan membantumu mengeluarkannya dari pikiran dan hatimu dan aku ingin pikiran dan hatimu hanya berisi aku, Kim Heechul" ucap Heechul sembari memeluk tubuh Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon.

"aku akan berusaha mencintaimu, aku akan berusaha mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari pikiran dan hatiku. Tapi aku butuh waktu"

"aku akan menunggu dan berusaha"

"ne, jangan pernah menyerah untuk masuk dalam hatiku"

"saranghae" ucap Heechul perlahan

"gumawo" balas Siwon

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jae, kau bertemu dengan Yunho bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "dan kau, apa yang Junsu katakan?"

"aku meminta tubuhnya"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin tak percaya, "hah kau gila"

"ne, aku gila kerena terlalu sering berdekatan denganmu"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, "kenapa kau memintanya?"

"karena dia ingin aku menjadi Changminnya yang dulu yang selalu ada untuknya. Ku katakan saja aku tak bisa"

"lalu?"

"lalu dia memohon padaku dan ku katakan, apa kau bisa menjadi seperti Jaejoong yang selalu ada untukku, dan. . ." Changmin menggantung kalimatnya

"dan apa?"

"tapi kau jangan marah padaku" ucap Changmin

"Minnie, aku tak akan marah padamu" ucapnya sembari mengelus pipi Changmin. kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang besarnya.

"dan selalu siap mendesah dibawahku dan memberiku kepuasan?"

"mwo?"

"mianhae, aku mengatakan bahwa kau tak hanya memberikanku cinta, rasa sayang, perhatian tapi juga tubuhmu. Lalu aku mengatakan apa kau mau memberikan tubuhmu untukku?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar perkataan Changmin, "aku tak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan selama kita tidur seranjangpun kau tak pernah menindihku" ucap jaejoong santai

"ya. . aku hanya ingin menggertaknya"

"lalu apa yang Junsu katakan?"

"dia mau melakukannya, dan akan membuktikannya" ucap Changmin sembari merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong

"jinjja? Bagaimana dengan Yoochun. Kau mau meniduri milik orang lain?"

"aniya, aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin berhubungan dengan milik orang lain jadi aku memintanya untuk memutuskan Yoochun"

"hah tak ku sangka kau mengatakan hal itu"

"sudah kubilangkan, bergaul terlalu sering denganmu membuatku ketularan sikap nakal mu itu"

"Minnie" Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap wajah Changmin, "apa kau tak berniat memberi tahu Junsu tentang Yoochun?"

"aku akan memberitahunya, tapi dengan caraku sendiri dan sekarang aku masih ingin bermain denganmu dan Junsu"

"hah kau ini, tak ku sangka kau akan seperti ini"

"ini semua karena mu Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, "oke my partner in crime, embb. . Minnie, jika Junsu melakukan apa yang kau minta, apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan menidurinya?"

"entahlah, aku yakin dia tak akan melakukannya"

"bagaimana jika dugaanmu meleset?"

"eumb. . .aku lelaki normal Jae, jika ada gadis yang datang padaku dan menyerahkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma kenapa tidak" jawabnya sembari terkekeh, "bukankah kau juga akan menerima setiap lelaki yang mendekatimu? Begitu juga denganku"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin, "tapi aku tak pernah tidur dengan lelaki yang tak ku kenal"

"dan aku mengenal Junsu sangat baik"

"hah baiklah terserahmu, ceritakan padaku jika kau telah mendapatkannya"

"ne, kau orang pertama yang akan ku beri tahu. Emm Jae, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yunho tadi?"

"Eumb. .kurang lebih sama denganmu. Tapi aku tak meminta tubuhnya"

"tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan melakukannya dengan Yunho"

"yakin sekali kau Shim Changmin"

"sangat yakin sekali"

"eumb. . .bagaimana jika justru aku melakukannya dengan mu?" goda Jaejoong

"dan sudah ku katakan, aku lelaki normal yang tak akan menolak gadis yang menyerahkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma jadi. . ." ucap Changmin menggantung, kemudian dia menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menindih tubuhnya.

"ya. . apa yang kau lakukan?"

"bukankah tadi kau menawariku?"

"eumbb. .kau tertarik?" goda Jaejoong

"sangat" jawab Changmin yang kemudian menurunkan wajanya keceruk leher Jaejoong, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Kemudian menaiki leher jenjangnya dan mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong. semakin lama kecupan Changmin berubah menjadi lumatan, lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerti maksud Changmin, dia merespon baik dan membuka mulutnya, tangannya dia kalungkan ke leher Changmin seolah menikmati perlakuan Changmin, dan lidah Changmin sibuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Jaejoong.

Ciuman mereka terus berlangsung, salahkan Jaejoong yang tak menutup rapat kamarnya. Siwon yang hendak mengecek keberadaan Jaejoong hanya tercengang di depan sela pintu yang terbuka. Matanya melihat jelas apa yang Jaejoong dan Changmin lakukan, telinganya mendengar jelas leguhan Jaejoong disela ciuman mereka. hati Siwon bergemuruh, nafasnya memburu menahan amarah, kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Tak selang lama, seorang gadis muncul disamping Siwon, kemudian menggenggam tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya pergi.

Drrtt. . .drrt. . .drrt. . .

Ponsel hitam Jaejoong bergetar, Jaejoong mengakhiri lumatan bibir Changmin.

"Minnie, turunlah dari tubuhku" ucap Jaejoong

Changmin menurutinya, "Jae" panggil Changmin.

"aku angkat telpon ku sebentar ne"

"ani, dengarkan aku dulu"

"baiklah, apa?"

"bagaimana jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?" ucapnya

"ckk kau ini, pertanyaan itu lagi? Kau tidak bosan mendengar jawaban ku? Aku ingin mengangkat telpon ku dulu. Setelah itu baru kita bicara"

Jaejoong segera menyambar ponsel hitamnya

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Jaejoong

". . . . ."

"ohh. . .Yunho oppa"

TBC_ _ _ _ _ _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N : **

Yeah publish, semoga reader suka. . .emmbbb saya ada sedikit 'cerita'

**Saya barusan melihat statistic FF saya untuk bulan mei, dan ini dia. . . **

**Avenger **hits 1286 **visitors 532**, **review total 75**

**Make me. . .** hits 3913 **visitors 1420, review total 103**

**WGM **hits 3460 **visitors 1474, review total 122**

**Severely** (1 shot) hits 52,** visitors 47, review 6**

Saya mau tanya, itu berarti ada lebih dari 100 orang kan yang berkunjung ke FF saya? ?bahkan ada yang lebih dari 1000 visitors kan ? ? tapi kenapa review yang saya terima sangat jauh dari total visitors? ? apa cerita saya benar-benar tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan review dari kalian? ? dan jumlah itupun bertambah dari hari kemarin, bahkan pagi tadi jumlahnya belum mencapai angka itu dengan kata lain ada yang membaca FF saya tanpa meninggalkan jejak. . bahkan saya baca FF milik author lainpun, saya juga meninggalkan jejak, karena saya merasakan membuat FF itu jauh lebih susah dari sekedar membaca FF. . mungkin para readers bisa membaca FF yang saya buat hanya 10 menit, tapi jujur saya perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk membuat FF yang saya rasa layak untuk di publish. . saya tahu, saya author baru di sini, justru itu saya sangat menginginkan respon dari kalian agar kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi. .

Saya yang masih baru saja sudah mendapat silent readers yang saya rasa lumayan banyak. .bagaimana dengan author lain yang lebih lama di sini dan memiliki FF yang lebih bagus dari saya? ? saya rasa mereka akan kecewa juga jika FF yang mereka buat seakan tidak dihargai. .saya bukannya marah atau gimana-gimana, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang saya rasakan. Kalian mau memberi review atau enggak saya gak bisa maksa toh saya gak tau siapa aja yang udah baca FF saya. .tapi setidaknya hargailah karya orang lain. Saya yakin jika silent reader menampakkan dirinya, para author di sini akan semakin semangat untuk nulis FF dan disini akan lebih rame ;)

Oke cukup sekian. . .

Sekali lagi **READ n REVIEW.** . .** BACA N KOMENTAR. . .NO SILENT READER. . **mungkin saya juga akan males update, jika para readers juga males ngasih komentar, karena komentar kalian itu salah satu hal yang bikin author semangat nulis.

**GAMSAHAE. . . **sampai jumpa di chap depan. .


	8. meet u

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 6 (**meet u. .**)**

**Rate : T+ **(bisa geser ke M)

**Cast : Dongbangshinki (main) n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER. . .jangan pernah copi cerita saya. . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jaejoong segera menyambar ponsel hitamnya

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Jaejoong

". . . . ."

"ohh. . .Yunho oppa"

". . . ."

"ne, aku di rumah wae?" Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, "kau berada di depan rumah ku bukan? keluarlah dari mobilmu, aku ingin melihatmu"

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telponnya, dia mencari seseorang. Setelah yakin menemukan yang dia cari, dia segera masuk kamar.

"Changmin, aku ingin menemui Yunho"

"dia ke sini?"

"ne, aku akan menemuinya"

"kau akan mengajaknya ke sini?"

"malam ini aku tak berniat memasukan dua orang lelaki ke dalam kamarku" jawab Jaejoong santai

"kau akan pergi dengannya?"

"jika dia mau, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Jaejoong sembari mengambil pakaian dari dalam almarinya.

"dan kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"mianhae, tapi aku ada urusan yang tak kalah penting Changmin" jawab Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"menggoda Yunho?"

"kurang lebih seperti itu" jawab Jaejoong yang kini telah siap dengan mini dress nya.

"semoga berhasil, dan aku akan menunggumu pulang"

"eumb" Jaejoong mengangguk, "kalo kau bosan, keluarlah. Menggoda Junsu mungkin" lanjut Jaejoong sembari terkekeh.

"cukup menarik"

"baiklah, bye Minnie" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengecup pipi Changmin, kemudian keluar kamarnya dengan tergesa. Kemudian menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Sesampainya di tangga terakhir, dia melihat Siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama seorang wanita.

"ehem" goda Jaejoong

"Jae" ucap sang wanita

"Heechul eonni"

"kau mau ke mana Jae? Bukankah ada Changmin di kamarmu?"

"aku ingin menemui Jung Yunho"

Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "kau mulai mendekatinya?"

"ne, aku akan memulainya sekarang"

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, "ne, berhati-hatilah dan bermain secara halus."

"arraso, aku akan pergi sekarang. Bye oppa eumbb. . Heechul eonni, jaga Siwon oppa baik-baik karena meskipun dia terlihat baik dia bukan lelaki baik-baik" ucap Jaejoong sembari terkekeh

"ya" protes Siwon

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "aku harus pergi sekarang"

. . . . . . . .

Changmin pov_

Aku masih berada di kamar Jaejoong, kamar yang sejak sebulan terakhir ini menjadi tempat yang tidak asing bagiku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sini, bukan berarti aku tidak nyaman di kamarku sendiri. Tapi di sini berbeda, ya, ada Jaejoong yang selalu menemaniku. Tapi ku rasa mulai saat ini dia akan sibuk dengan mainan barunya, Jung Yunho. Ya, Jung Yunho seseorang yang menjadi pengagum Jaejoong dan selalu mengikuti Jaejoong. awalnya aku cukup terkejut saat mengetahui Yunho adalah orang yang selalu mengikuti Jae, tapi setelah mengikuti dan mendapatkan fotonya saat menempelkan kertas di loker Jaejoong aku semakin yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Yunho.

Sekarang, Jaejoong telah mengetahui pengagumnya. Aku tidak keberatan memang, tapi kenapa sisi lain ku merasa kecewa. Bukankah dari awal aku dan Jaejoong hanya berpartner dan akan saling membantu? Bukankah tujuan awalku adalah mendapatkan Junsu? Tapi kenapa setelah bersama Jaejoong aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh? Aku merasa senang, tenang, dan nyaman bersama Jaejoong. apa ini benar-benar hanya karena aku telah terbiasa dengannya? Atau aku memang jatuh cinta padanya? Haahhh entahlah, yang pasti sekarang aku menikmati setiap kebersamaanku dengan Jaejoong.

Changmin pov end_

Drrtt. . .drrtt. . .

Ponsel hitam Changmin bergetar, sebuah caller id yang tak asing muncul dilayarnya. Changmin melihatnya dengan seksama, seringaian terpancar dibibirnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Changmin" ucap lirih dari seberang

"waeyo? Ingin membuktikan ucapanmu sekarang?"

"a. .aku"

"tak perlu segugup itu Su-ie. Tidak sekarang juga tak masalah buat ku, toh kau yang membutuhkanku bukan? sekarang katakan apa maumu!"

"hikss a. .aaku ingin kau ke rumuahku sekarang" ucap Junsu disertai isakannya

"kenapa aku harus ke sana? Kau kesepian?"

Junsu terdiam sesaat hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Junsu "jebal" ucap lirih Junsu

"haahh baiklah, aku akan kesana"

Changmin segera menutup telponnya, bergegas keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Senyuman misterius terpancar jelas dari wajah Changmin.

. . . . . . .

"Siwon, apa yang akan akan dilakukan Jaejoong? dan Yunho bukankah dia"

"ne dia Jung Yunho" ucap Siwon memutus perkataan Heechul

"tapi apa kau yakin Jaejoong bisa melakukannya?"

"awalnya aku sedikit ragu, tapi melihat kemauan Jaejoong yang sangat besar, aku tak bisa menghalanginya dan kita tetap akan mengawasinya"

"ne, embb. . kau sudah baik-baik saja bukan?"

Siwon tersenyum, dia berjalan ke arah Heechul yang saat ini duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Menyentuh kepala Heechul dan membelainya lembut, "karena kau di sini aku baik-baik saja"

"ku harap kau tak berbohong padaku"

"apa aku terlihat sedang menipumu?"

"seperti yang Jaejoong katakan, kau terlihat baik tapi sepertinya kau bukan lelaki baik-baik"

Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya, "aku memang bukan lelaki baik-baik. mana ada lelaki baik-baik yang setiap harinya tidur bersama wanita cantik dan menggoda sepertimu"

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya, "dengar Choi Siwon, aku pun tak mau tidur denganmu jika kau tak menjanjikan hatimu untuk ku dan ingat jika kau tak memberikan hatimu untukku maka aku akan mengambilnya, benar-benar mengambilnya" ucap Heechul sembari menunjuk dada bidang Heechul.

"aku sudah berjanji bukan, dan aku akan menepati janjiku. Tapi ku minta kau tak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya"

"kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja setelah kau mendapatkan tubuhku? Tidak akan"

Siwon tertawa mendengarnya

"Wonnie, apa kau masih bermain dengan wanita di luar sana?"

"ani"

"jinjja?"

"ck. .aku tak perlu mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanku karena aku telah mendapatkan semuanya darimu"

"kalau kau telah mendapatkan semuanya dariku, maka buang jauh-jauh Jaejoong dari perasaanmu"

"arraso, aku berusaha sangat keras."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yunho oppa"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yunho itu membalikkan badannya, dihadapannya kini terdapat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat tergerai indah, bahu dan lehernya terlihat jelas, tubuh rampingnya berbalut mini dress putih yang menutupi sampai pertengahan pahanya, kaki jenjangnya beralas sepatu kets warna senada dengan pakaiannya.

"sudah selesai menatapku?"

"bukankah kau sedang bersama Changmin?"

"ne, dia di kamarku. Wae?"

"apa tak masalah kau menemuiku?"

"Changmin akan segera pergi, ku pikir tak masalah dan aku juga sedang ingin pergi dengan mu bagaimana?"

"masuklah" ucap Yunho sembari membuka pintu mobilnya. Jaejoong memasuki mobil Yunho. Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya, segera memasuki kursi pengemudi.

"kau mau ke mana?"

"kemanapun, asal bersamamu"

Yunho segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan

"kau juga bersikap seperti ini dengan lelaki lain?"

"ne, wae? kau tak menyukainya?"

"sudah jelas bukan bahwa aku memang tak menyukai kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Termasuk Siwon dan Changmin"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "kalau begitu, teruslah bersamaku agar aku tak berdekatan dengan lelaki lain"

"putuskan Changmin"

"bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak punya hubungan dengan Changmin?"

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"dia hanya seperti lelaki lainnya yang selalu menemaniku"

"dan begitu juga denganku bukan?"

"kau mempermasalahkannya? Bukankah kau ingin bersamaku? Jadi tak masalah bukan jika aku hanya menganggapmu seperti mereka, yang penting kau bisa bersamaku bukan?" ucap Jaejoong sembari membelai pipi Jaejoong

"aku tak ingin kau samakan dengan mereka"

"emmbb. . . apa kau benar-benar hanya akan bersamaku jika aku memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan mereka? apa kau benar-benar akan menuruti permintaanku jika aku terus bersamamu?"

"kau bisa mempercaiku"

"aku butuh bukti, tak hanya ucapan"

"beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan seluruh ucapanku"

"tentu, kenapa tidak. Tapi aku tak ingin kita berdekatan selama di sekolah dan dihadapan Changmin"

"maksudmu?"

"sudah jelas bukan? dan di luar sekolah kau bisa menemuiku sesukamu." Jawabnya, "oppa bisakah kau berbelok kiri di traffic depan?"

Yunho mengangguk. Menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Yunho terus mengemudikan mobilnya sesuai permintaan Jaejoong. sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki kawasan apartemen mewah. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Yunho segera turun. Jaejoong segera menggandeng lengan kekar Yunho. Memasuki gedung apartemen mewah tersebut.

Mereka segera memasuki lift, dan memencet angka 20.

Ting. .pintu lift terbuka. Jaejoong masih menggandeng pergelangan lengan Yunho, berjalan meninggalkan pintu lift yang terbuka. Sesampainya di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam, Jaejoong segera menyentuh sebuah layar dan clek. . terbukalah pintu hitam tersebut.

"ayo masuk" ajak Jaejoong

"apartementmu?"

"ne, kau menyukainya?"

Yunho mengangguk, mengamati beberapa foto Jaejoong yang terpasang di dinding ruang tersebut.

"hei, kenapa menatap fotoku seperti itu? Bukankah kau bisa menatapku langsung?" goda Jaejoong. Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang menuang wine ke dalam gelasnya.

"Jae"

"eumb?"

"apa kau tak bisa sehari saja tanpa alcohol?"

"wae?" jawab Jaejoong sembari mendekati Yunho dengan segelas wine ditangan kirinya

"aku tak suka melihatmu mabuk di depan mereka" jawab Yunho dingin

"jika di depanmu?" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyusuri pipi Yunho dengan bibir gelasnya.

Yunho terdiam.

"aku tak bisa tanpa alcohol, jadi belajarlah menyukaiku yang mabuk dihadapanmu"

"kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"kenapa? Kau takut hanya berdua denganku?" jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian dengan sengaja memepet tubuh Yunho

Yunho masih memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"sudah ku bilang bukan bahwa mulai sekarang kau bisa menemuiku sesukamu dan kau bisa menemuiku di sini. Aku akan memberikan kode apartemenku padamu, kau bisa datang sesukamu"

"kau percaya padaku?"

"bukankah kau yang ingin aku bisa mempercayaimu dan memberimu kesempatan?"

"kenapa aku tak boleh menemuimu di rumah?"

"di sana ada Changmin"

"dia tidur di rumahmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa putih panjang, "kau bisa tidur di sini jika kau mau"

"tanpamu?" ucap Yunho masih datar, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong.

"jadi, kau mau tidur denganku?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam, "dengar Jae, aku hanya mau berada disekitarmu. Jika aku berada di sini dan kau di rumahmu bersama Changmin itu sama saja"

"arraso, kau bisa menghubungiku jika ingin bertemu denganku"

"kapanpun?"

"ne, kapan pun" jawab Jaejoong, "dan bisakah kau hilangkan nada dinginmu itu jika sedang bersamaku oppa?" pinta Jaejoong

"akan ku coba"

"oppa, apa yang kau ketahui tentang ku?" tanya Jaejoong, jemarinya sudah sibuk membelai pipi tegas Yunho.

"aku hanya tau kebiasaanmu"

"hanya itu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"tapi aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu, aku ingin tahu semuanya. Boleh?"

"apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang ku?"

"semuanya, tentang hidupmu dan keluargamu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu"

"wae?"

"karena aku sudah lama tak merasakan sentuhan seorang ibu" jawab Jaejoong

"kau merindukannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "sangat"

"kau bisa bertemu ibuku saat ini juga"

"tapi ini terlalu larut, dan saat ini aku sedang ingin bersamamu" ucap Jaejoong sembari memeluk pinggang Yunho

"Jae"

"eumbb?"

"ku mohon jangan berdekatan dengan lelaki yang tak kau kenal lagi"

"jika dengan lelaki yang ku kenal?"

"ani"

"protektif, bahkan kita baru berinteraksi sehari"

"jika menyangkut dirimu, aku akan selalu bersikap protektif"

"wae?"

"karena aku mencintaimu"

"cinta? Kau mencintaiku? Kau yakin?"

"bahkan tak pernah seyakin ini"

"kau tahu, aku bisa menyakitimu kapanpun"

"aku tak perduli"

"benarkah?"

"ne"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, "terserah kau, aku sudah mengingatkanmu"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Changmin berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan mantap menuju sebuah pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu bercat putih tersebut, jemarinya dengan sigap membukanya. Segera memasukinya dan mengunci rapat.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut, suasana cukup sepi hanya cahaya kuning redup yang menghiasi ruang. Changmin segera menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Rumah ini tak asing lagi untuknya, cukup sering ia menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

Dia terus berjalan mantap menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua, sesampainya di depan sebuah kamar dia segera memutar knop pintu, dan benar saja pintu tersebut tidak di kunci. di dalam kamar nampak remang. Namun, terlihat jelas di mata Changmin seorang gadis yang sedang menangis di lantai kamarnya. Di depannya tersebar beberapa gambar.

Changmin berjalan mendekati sang gadis, mendudukan dirinya disamping sang gadis dan membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Changmin" ucap sang gadis lirih disela isakannya

"ne, ini aku"

Grep. . .sang gadis segera memeluk tubuh kekar Changmin

"wae? kenapa menangis?"

"Yoochun hikkss"

Changmin mengambil satu lembar foto di depannya, seringaian jelas terpasang dibibirnya.

"kau menangisinya? Bodoh"

Junsu terus terisak di dada Changmin

"berhentilah menangis" ucap Changmin sembari memegang bahu Junsu yang bergetar dan menjauhkannya sedikit dari tubuhnya, "jadi, kau memintaku kemari hanya untuk melihatmu mengis seperti ini?"

Junsu semakin meneteskan air matanya, Changmin mengusap lelehan air mata Junsu

"dengarkan aku baik-baik Kim Junsu, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu ku"

"wae?" ucap Junsu lirih, "kenapa kau tak pernah memperhatikanku lagi?"

"bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari Yoochun, jadi tak salah bukan?"

"aa. .aaku butuh kau"

"membutuhkanku? Ya, membutuhkan ku di saat seperti ini. Saat Yoochun tak bersamamu, saat Yoochun tak bisa kau hubungi, saat Yoochun menyakitimu, saat kalian bertengkar. Kau pikir aku tak punya urusan lain"

"hiikkss. .kau benar-benar berubah, bahkan saat ini, saat aku mendapatkan foto-foto Yoochun dengan gadis lainpun kau benar-benar tak perduli padaku"

"kau bilang aku tak perduli? Dengar, saat kau menelponku tadi, aku sedang bersama Jaejoong dan aku meninggalkannya hanya untuk menemuimu. Kau bilang aku tak perduli?"

"hikkss. .kenapa kau membentakku?"

"karena aku muak denganmu"

"aku pun muak dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tak mau melepas Yoochun, dan aku tak mau kau menjauhiku"

"kau tak ingin melepas Yoochun? Tapi Yoochun sudah melepasmu. Kau tak mau aku menjauhimu? Sayangnya aku tak mau lagi berdekatan denganmu"

Hati Junsu terasa semakin sakit mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"jebal. . jangan bicara seperti itu"

"wae? itu kenyataannya. Yoochun memiliki wanita lain di belakangmu, sikapnya tak pernah akan berubah dan kau, berhentilah berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Dan aku, aku tak mau menjadi Changmin yang selalu bersamamu lagi"

"hiikksss. . jangan bicara seperti itu ku mohon"

"haaahhh. . .aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini" Changmin beranjak, meninggalkan Junsu. Junsu semakin terisak dengan perlakuan Changmin. dia berharap kedatangan Changmin bisa menenangkannya seperti biasa, namun salah. Changmin justru membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan Junsu benar-beanr tak menyukai sikap Changmin, dia sangat kehilangan Changminnya, dia ingin Changminnya kembali.

Junsu beranjak dari duduknya, menyusul Changmin dengan langkah cepat.

"Changmin" ucap Junsu sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Changmin. saat ini mereka berada di tengah tangga rumah Junsu

"wae? aku mau pulang"

"pulang atau ke rumah Jaejoong?"

"kenapa? Wajar bukan jika aku menginap di sana?"

"a. .aaku tak ingin kau pergi. jebal jangan pergi dan jangan seperti ini" ucap Junsu sembari memeluk erat Changmin. Changmin menyeringai.

"apa maumu?"

"aa. .aku ingin kau yang dulu"

"putuskan Yoochun"

"a. .aaku tak bisa memutuskannya"

"kalau begitu aku tak bisa"

"ku mohon"

"kenapa kau ingin aku kembali seperti dulu?"

"aku membutuhkanmu, kau yang selalu menemaniku dan menjagaku selama ini. aku tak mau kehilanganmu"

"kau membutuhkanku? Tapi aku tak membutuhkan wanita milik orang lain. Putuskan Yoochun"

"aku tak bisa memutuskannya tanpa alasan" ucap Junsu masih dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya

"alasannya sudah jelas bukan? dia berselingkuh"

"aa. .aaku"

"kau tak percaya? Bodoh"

"ne. .aku memang bodoh"

"ikut denganku" ucap Changmin sembari melepas pelukan Junsu dan menarik pergelangan tangan Junsu.

. . . . . . . . .

"oppa, kapan kau akan memutuskan gadismu itu?"

"wae?"

"aku muak melihatmu dengannya"

"bukankah sebulan ini aku lebih sering bersamamu, Kahi"

"tapi tetap saja, dia akan menghubungimu saat kita sedang bersama"

"eummbb. . .cemburu eoh?"

"Yoochun oppa, kau harus memutuskannya" ucap Tiffani

"Fanni, Kahi. .dengar, aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya, aku tak bisa memutuskannya"

"apa yang kau dapat darinya?"

"dengar kalian memang memberikan apa yang ku inginkan. tapi Junsu itu berbeda dan aku tak mendapatkannya dari kalian, dia adalah pelengkap dalam kehidupanku. Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas ini lagi, dan ingat kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk membahas hubunganku dengan Junsu." Ucap Yoochun, mereka melanjutkan acara minum mereka.

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi mengamati mereka. sang gadis semakin terisak melihat mereka dan sang lelaki tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"kau sudah mendapatkan alasan untuk memutuskannya bukan?"

"kau mengatur semuanya kan Shim Changmin"

"apa kau bilang? Aku mengaturnya? Konyol."

"ne, kau mengatur semuanya bukan"

"jangan berkata bodoh Kim Junsu. Apa yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan, jangan pernah menyalahkanku atas semuanya. Apa yang kau lihat adalah Park Yoochun, kekasihmu yang sedang bercumbu dengan wanita-wanitanya dan kau hanya dijadikan mainan untuknya"

"ani, kau bohong. Kau berbohong"

"aku berbohong? Untuk apa? Untuk mendapatkanmu?" Changmin tertawa, "kau pikir aku sangat membutuhkanmu? Ani. Aku memiliki Jaejoong yang lebih segalanya dari pada kau, yang bisa memberikan apa yang ku mau. Tidak seperti mu, gadis bodoh yang tak mau melepas kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas telah berselingkuh."

"cukup" teriak Junsu, "aku tak suka kau membandingkanku dengan Jaejoong dan dengar aku lebih baik dari Kim Jaejoong, aku akan memutuskan Yoochun dan akan ku buktikan semua perkataanku padamu" ucap Junsu, yang kemudian keluar dari ruang VIP dan meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin terdiam melihat kepergian Junsu, hatinya terasa perih dan sakit melihat Junsu menangis. Dia ingin menenagkan Junsu, tapi egonya berkata lain.

"arrgghhh. . . ." Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "ini semua karena kau Park Yoochun. Lihat, aku benar-benar akan membuat Junsu menjauhimu. Aku akan membuat Junsu menjadi milikku, bukan lagi menjadi mainanmu seperti sekarang"

Changmin segera menyambar botol minuman yang tersedia di mejanya. Menegak isinya dengan emosi.

. . . . . . . . .

TBC_ _ _ _

Mian chap ini tidak memuaskan. . .gimana kalo mulai chap depan pindah rate aja? *di rate T saya kurang leluasa mau memakai kata yang sedikit nyerempet, walopun emang sejak kemaren kata-kata yang saya pake udah sedikit nyerempet hehehehe* baiklah, jadi mau pindah rate, atau tetep di T+ *nanggung* aja?

Terimakasih atas respon yang kalian berikan. . .terimakasih untuk alert story, fav story, komentar dan semuanya. . maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu, tapi saya sudah baca semua komentar kalian ;)

dan jujur saja, saya masih agak kecewa sama silent reader yang bertebaran semakin banyak di FF saya, padahal sudah jelas bukan bahwa saya tidak menginginkan Silent Reader. .dan saya bingung sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan para Silent Reader. . *mungkin memang benar silent reader tuh penggemar kita, tapi penggemar yang tidak mendukung secara nyata *

Terserah kalian. . .yang jelas siapapun bisa kasih review di sini, tanpa kecuali, termasuk mereka yang gak punya akun di FFn. . .dan saya juga tidak ikhlas FF, saya dibaca tanpa ada feed back sama sekali. . .

Baiklah, cukup sekian. . .

**READ n REVIEW. .NO SILENT READER**

**Gamsahae. . . . . ;)**


	9. beginning

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 7 (beginning)**

**Rate : T++ (rate yang aneh :P)**

**Cast : Dongbangshinki (main) n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER. . .jangan pernah copi cerita saya. . .**

**Chingu. . .chap depan pindah rate M ya, jadi cari Avenger nya jangan di rate T ;)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hari ini seperti hari-hari lalu, aku baru saja pulang dari tempat mereka, kekasihku. Mereka? ya, aku memiliki beberapa kekasih, play boy? Terserah kalian ingin menyebutku apa. Kahi, Tiffani dan Junsu, mereka kekasihku. Terkadang aku merasa muak dengan hidupku, kalian pikir hidupku indah? Tidak. Kalian pikir hidup mewah seperti ini menyenangkan? Tidak. Kalian pikir hidup bebas sepertiku mengasikkan? Tidak. Aku butuh orang yang selalu bersamaku, mendengar keluh-kesahku, memberiku dukungan, memberiku kehangatan, dan memberiku perhatian. Aku ingin hidup normal seperti mereka, seperti orang-orang yang memiliki keluarga lengkap, memiliki seorang umma yang menyambutmu setiap kau pulang sekolah, memberimu pelukan saat kau sedih, mendengar keluhmu, memperhatikanmu, menyiapkan makananmu, mengurusmu ketika kau sakit, menenangkanmu saat kau kalut, juga seorang appa yang akan melindungimu, menjagamu, membimbingmu, bahkan memarahimu. Sedangkan aku, aku tak memiliki semua itu, memang aku memiliki orang tua lengkap. Tapi mereka tak pernah menganggapku seperti layaknya anak mereka, mereka hanya menggelontoriku dengan uang dan uang. Aku muak dengan hidupku.

Haahh, bahkan aku rela menukar seluruh hartaku agar aku mendapatkan itu semua. Tapi, sayangnya tak ada orang yang mau kesepian dan menyedihkan sepertiku.

Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar orang tuaku memperhatikanku, mulai dari membolos, berkelahi, keluar malam, mabuk, mengajak kekasihku menginap di rumah, memakai obat, dan terakhir aku katakan pada mereka bahwa aku menghamili kekasihku. Tapi, apa yang ku dapat? Mereka hanya berkata, memboloslah jika kau bosan itu tak terlalu berpengaruh padamu. kau lelaki bukan, jadi wajar jika berkelahi. keluar malam sesekali tak masalah, toh kau sudah dewasa dan hal paling gila adalah mereka dengan santai memberiku uang berlimpah untuk menggugurkan kandungan kekasihku. Konyol, sebejat dan sebrengsek apapun diriku, aku tak akan membunuh darah dagingku sendiri.

Hahh. . .dan apa kalian percaya bahwa aku pernah menghamili seseorang? Meskipun aku melakukan hubungan dengan banyak wanita, tapi aku tak pernah lupa memakai pengaman. Jadi, aku tak pernah mengeluarkan benihku dalam rahim mereka. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar ku cintai. Katakanlah aku munafik, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku memiliki tiga wanita, akan ku jawab karena mereka bisa memberiku semua yang ku inginkan, mereka melengkapi hidupku. Setidaknya dengan mereka aku merasa tidak begitu kesepian.

Kahi dan Tiffani, mereka akan dengan senang hati memberiku perhatian secara bergantian. Melayaniku, memberiku pelukan, memberiku kehangatan, memberikan tubuh mereka.

Junsu, gadis manis yang membuatku merasa bimbang. Dia selalu ada untukku, memelukku, mendengar keluhku, perhatian padaku, satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi kekasihku dan masih bisa menjaga hal yang paling berharga darinya, aku memang ingin melakukannya dengan Junsu, tapi dia selalu menolakku dan aku muak ditolaknya seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain, aku menyukainya dan menurut teman-temanku aku beruntung memilikinya.

Haahh. . .entahlah, aku sendiri masih bingung dengan hidupku. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tuaku dengan pulang membawa wanita yang berbeda, tapi nyatanya aku tak mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan dan sampai sekarang aku telah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Terbiasa tanpa perhatian orang tuaku, meskipun aku masih sangat ingin mendapatkan itu semua dan terbiasa dengan banyak wanita, meskipun saat awal pacaran dengan Junsu aku bisa hanya hidup dengannya tapi dalam perjalannya, aku tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaanku.

Yoochun pov end_

Hari ini sekolah libur, ya ujian akhir di depan mata. Para siswa diliburkan untuk lebih mempersiapkan diri mereka.

Seperti biasa, siang ini Changmin berada di rumah Jaejoong. menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama Jaejoong. belajar? Tentu saja tidak. Untuk Changmin dan Jaejoong ujian bukan hal yang mengerikan, mereka yakin bisa mengerjakan setiap soal tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Salahkan kepintaran mereka yang diatas rata-rata dan itu adalah nilai plus yang dimiliki Jaejoong dibalik sisi nakalnya.

"Jae"

"eumbb"

"kau tak bersama Yunho?"

"jelas aku sedang bersamamu Minnie"

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di belakang Jaejoong yang sedang memangku laptop tipisnya.

"Jae" ucap Changmin sembari memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, "aku rasa aku benar-benar tertular sikap nakalmu. Tapi aku menyukainya, dan aku menyukai berdekatan dengamu. Aku pikir emmbb. ."

"emmbb. . .apa?"

"haahh aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, "jangan konyol Changmin, kau mencintai Junsu bukan aku dan aku hanya akan menyakitimu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

"tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, aku senang berdekatan denganmu, itu cukup bukan untuk menegaskan bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong sembari meletakkan laptopnya disamping tubuh mereka kemudian memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Changmin,"dengar Minnie, kau merasa nyaman denganku karena aku mengetahui semua tentangmu dan sebaliknya, kau senang bersama denganku karena kau bisa bercerita dan melakukan apapun denganku. Terlebih karena kau terbiasa bersamaku."

"bagaimana jika ternyata aku memang mencintaimu?"

"aku memang gadis brengsek yang suka menggoda lelaki, tapi aku tahu apa beda cinta dan terbiasa. aku terbiasa bersama lelaki yang tak ku kenal, menggodanya, mendapatkan uangnya kemudian meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tak mencintai mereka, karena menurutku jika aku mencintai seseorang maka aku akan terus memikirkannya bahkan saat bersama orang lain sekalipun, selalu merindukannya, jantungku akan berdetak lebih cepat saat melihatnya, dan semakin memacu saat dia menyentuhku. apa kau seperti itu terhadapku?"

"jika aku merasakannya, jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu apa kau akan membalasnya?"

"mungkin, yang pasti yakinkan dulu perasanmu dan ingat jika kau mencintaiku kau harus siap untuk kusakiti dan kukecewakan" ucap Jaejoong sembari terkekeh

"Jae kau bilang jika menatap orang yang kau cintai maka jantungmu akan berdetak cepat bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk

"dan akan semakin cepat saat kau menyentuhnya, aku ingin membuktikannya"

"menyentuhku? hei bukankah kau sudah sering menyentuku" ucap Jaejoong sembari membelai pipi Changmin.

"aku ingin membuktikannya, apa jantungku semakin berdetak saat menyentuhmu"

Changmin menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, satu tangannya memegang pinggang rampingnya. mendekatkan wajahnya, Jaejoong menutup matanya, Changmin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup bibir kenyal Jaejoong, menyesapnya sesaat kemudian melumatnya. Tangan Changmin semakin merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya mengikuti permainan Changmin membalas setiap lumatan yang Changmin berikan tanpa ada perasaan apapun.

Changmin dengan sengaja merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas karpet tebal yang sedari tadi menjadi alas mereka. menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Semakin dalam mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong, dan mengeksplor rongga mulut Jaejoong. Bohong jika Jaejoong tidak menikmati sentuhan Changmin, tapi hal ini sudah biasa ia lakukan dengan lelaki lain, bahkan dengan Siwon dan Changmin sendiri.

"mmpphh. . " Jaejoong mendesah di bawah tubuh Changmin, tangannnya meremas rambut Changmin.

Napas mereka seakan tercekat, Changmin menyudahi ciumannya memberi kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kelapanya, kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan Changmin. Changmin menjilat leher jenjang Jaejoong, mengecupinya. Saat Changmin sedang menikmati permainannya dengan Jaejoong, ponsel hitamnya bergetar, Changmin hanya meliriknya sekilas, seringaian terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Dia menekan layar ponselnya, membiarkan si penelpon mendengar suaranya.

"Jae" panggil Changmin dengan suara beratnya

"emmbb" Jaejoong hanya bergumam, "sshh. . .aahhh. ."

Tanpa ijin Changmin menjilat telinga Jaejoong, bagian sensitive tubuhnya. Menyusuri rahang Jaejoong, semakin turun dan berhenti di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jaejoong, menjilatnya mengecup kemudian menghisapnya kuat "ssshh. .Minnie"

Puas bermain dileher Jaejoong, Changmin kembali ke bibir merah bengkak Jaejoong, menciumnya dengan ganas, desahan mereka terdengar jelas bahkan oleh seseorang yang menelpon Changmin.

"hahhh. . . sudah selesai?"

"maksudmu?" ucap Changmin sembari mengusap saliva yang menempel di bibirnya.

"sudah selesai menyentuhku untuk memanasi Junsu?"

Changmin sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong

"dengar, aku tahu jika Junsu menelponmu tadi dan kau sengaja menerimanya tanpa menjawabnya. Kau membiarkan Junsu mendengar desahan kita bukan?"

"ckk. ."

"Minnie, sudah ku bilang kau tak mencintaiku. Kau tak bergetar saat menyentuhku, mungkin kau menikmatinya akupun begitu, tapi hanya sekedar nikmat itu bukan cinta dan kau masih tak bisa melupakan Junsu saat melakukannya denganku, bukan? mungkin kau malah membayangkan bahwa aku Junsu" ucap Jaejoong sembari terkekeh

"haahhh. . "

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring di sebelah Changmin, "emm. .kurasa kau harus membalas pesan Junsu"

"mwo?"

"kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau Junsu mengirimimu pesan sejak tadi, tapi kau tak membalasnya bukan? dan ku pikir dia bosan menunggu balasmu makanya dia menelponmu, tapi kau malah memanasinya"

"aku harus membalas apa?"

"apa yang dia tulis?"

"dia ingin aku menemaninya belajar seperti biasanya"

"ku rasa permainan kita berhasil. Dia merasa kehilanganmu bukan?"

"ne, tapi aku tak ingin menghentikannya sampai sini"

"maksudmu?"

"aku ingin merebut Junsu dari Yoochun, aku ingin melihat Yoochun menderita tanpa Junsu, aku muak dengan sikap Yoochun pada Junsu"

"kau hanya ingin Junsu bukan? datangi dia dan kau tak perlu membuat Yoochun lebih menderita. Aku yakin Yoochun akan kehilangan Junsu jika kau berhasil mendapatkan semua perhatian Junsu lagi"

"kau yakin?"

"aku tak pernah tidak yakin dengan ucapan dan pilihanku"

"aku percaya padamu, aku akan menemui Junsu"

"ne, temui dia dan emmm ku rasa Junsu harus merasakan ciumanmu Minnie" jawab Jaejoong sembari terkekeh

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aku mencoba mengirim pesan pada Changmin, tak hanya sekali bahkan puluhan kali. Tapi pesanku tak dibalasnya. Aku masih masih bersabar, mungkin sore nanti dia akan membalasnya. Aku masih menunggu balasan dari Changmin, tapi sampai saat ini dia tak membalas pesanku. Mungkin dia bahkan tak membaca pesanku. Haahh. . .apa ini yang Changmin rasakan ketika aku hanya bersama Yoochun? Apa sesepi ini perasaan Changmin? apa sesakit ini ketika aku mendiamkan Changmin? apa Changmin merasa sekecewa ini ketika aku hanya memikirkan Yoochun? Apa ini balasan dari Changmin?

Mengapa aku lebih kacau saat tak ada Changmin? mengapa aku merasa kehilangan Changmin? mengapa aku merasa kesepian saat tak ada Changmin? mengapa aku dadaku sakit saat aku melihat Changmin lebih memilih bersama Jaejoong? mengapa aku marah ketika Changmin membandingkan ku dengan Jaejoong? arrghhhh. . . aku muak dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku tak tahan seperti ini, aku tak bisa terlalu jauh dengan Changmin, aku tak bisa tanpa Changmin, aku tak bisa tanpa perhatian Changmin, aku ingin Changmin seperti dulu, aku ingin Changmin hanya perhatian padaku, aku ingin Changmin tak mengacuhkanku, aku ingin Changmin.

Yoochun? Argghhh. . . aku memang mencintaimu, tulus sangat tulus. Tapi bisakah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus juga? Aku tahu semuanya, jelas sangat jelas. Selama ini aku bertahan dan berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya, berharap kau benar-benar bisa kembali padaku, hanya memilikiku, hanya mencintaiku. Tapi kenyataannya justru kau meninggalkanku, justru kau kembali kekebiasannmu. Benar, aku tak bisa bertahan seperti ini.

Haahh. . . aku harus menghubungi Changmin sekarang, aku tak ingin dia meninggalkanku terlalu jauh. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku mengambil ponsel putihku, menghubungi Changmin dan berharap dia mengangkat panggilanku. .

Junsu pov end_

Junsu masih setia menunggu jawaban telponnya. . wajahnya nampak was-was, dia takut Changmin tak mau mengangkat telponnya. Namun wajahnya berubah seketika saat telponnya tersambung.

"Changmin" panggil Junsu antusis, namun tak ada sahutan suara Changmin.

"_Jae" terdengar suara berat Changmin._

Raut wajah Junsu berubah seketika

"_emmbb. . sshh. . .aahhh. ."_

"ssshh. .Minnie"

Kembali terdengar suara desahan Jaejoong, Junsu tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. "Changmin" ucapnya lirih, ponselnya terjatuh seketika dia terisak. Air matanya terus meluncur dari mata indahnya. Dia duduk memeluk lututnya, air mata terus mengalir, nafasnya tersengal, dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

Drtt. . .drtt. . . ponsel putih Junsu bergetar. Terlihat jelas sebuah pesan masuk. Junsu meliriknya sekilas. Setelah yakin siapa pengirimnya, dia segera menyambar ponsel putihnya dan memabaca pesannya.

_Satu jam lagi aku sampai di rumahmu_

Junsu membacanya dengan jelas, itu pesan dari Changmin dan Changmin akan ke rumahnya. Junsu melempar asal ponselnya, mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya. Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Jae, aku ada di apartement mu"

"_benarkah?"_

"aku ingin kita bertemu sekarang"

"_ne, aku akan kesana"_

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari Jaejoong, Yunho segera menutup telponnya. Duduk diam di ruang tengah apartemen Jaejoong, mengganti-ganti chanel televisi di depannya. Tak begitu tertarik dengan siaran yang ada.

Sedangkan Jaejoong bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, saat ini dia berada di kamar sendirian. Changmin telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, menemui Junsu mungkin.

Cklek. .

Merasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Benar, di depan pintunya berdiri seorang Choi Siwon.

"oppa"

"kau akan pergi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sembari mengoles foundation di leher kiri bawahnya.

"menemui Yunho?" tanya Siwon sembari berjalan mendekati Jaejoong

"ne, waeyo?"

"ani" jawabnya sembari memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

"oppa, kau sudah memiliki Heechul eonni, dan kita sudah berjanji bukan jika salah satu dari kita telah menemukan seseorang maka tak akan seperti ini lagi"

"aku merindukanmu" ucap Siwon sembari mencium kepala Jaejoong

"jangan seperti ini, aku tak mau mengecewakan Heechul eonni. Aku yakin dia mencintaimu, belajarlah mencintainya. Bukan memanfaatkannya seperti apa yang oppa lakukan padaku" jawab Jaejoong

"aku tak pernah memanfaatkanmu"

"benarkah? Sayangnya aku tahu jika kau hanya memerlukanku untuk mengusir rasa sepi dan kehilanganmu. mungkin dulu aku tak menyadari, tapi sekarang aku sudah besar, bukan anak kecil yang bisa dikelabuhi"

Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya, "dan kau menikmati kedekatan kita bukan, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya?"

"aku memang menikmatinya, tapi itu tidak cukup dan aku tak ingin bersikap egois. Di luar sana ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, sedangkan aku. Aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu, dan juga bermain denganmu."

"haahhhh. . .biarkan seperti ini seberntar saja Jae" pinta Siwon

"oppa, aku tak punya banyak waktu"

Siwon memutar tubuh Jaejoong, membelai pipi mulusnya. Kemudian mengecup bibir cherrynya, hanya sekedar mengecup dan menempelkannya tanpa lumatan seperti biasanya. Siwon melepas kecupannya, memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, "aku melihatnya saat bersamamu"

"jangan melihatnya lagi, jangan melihatku, kau memiliki orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Lihatlah dia"

"aku sedang berusaha"

"dan berusahalah menjadikanku adik kecilmu seperti dulu"

Siwon melepas pelukannya, "adik kecil? Kau sudah sebesar ini dan kau sangat nakal"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, "oppa, aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menghentikan semua kelakuan burukku jika aku berhasil melakukannya"

"kapan?"

"aku sedang memulainya, aku yakin ini tak perlu waktu lama"

"yakin sekali"

"karena aku Kim Jaejoong"

"kau keras kepala seperti ayahmu, cantik seperti ibumu, nakal seperti kakakmu, tapi kau juga memiliki sifat manis Kibum"

"karena aku memang bagian mereka, ah sudahlah aku tak ingin menangis dihadapanmu"

"aku tak mau melihatmu menagis lagi, berbahagialah. Cari kebahagianmu"

"tentu, mereka akan membayar air mata yang pernah ku keluarkan" ucap Jaejoong disertai senyuman misteriusnya.

"aku akan membantumu, berhati-hatilah"

"ne, aku pergi" ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Siwon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Klik. .pintu apartement terbuka, Jaejoong segera memasuki apartement mewahnya. Terlihat jelas seorang Yunho yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa, menutup rapat matanya, nafasnya mengalun halus. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya kemudian mendekati Yunho perlahan, dan duduk di sampingnya. Mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi menyala.

Jaejoong memperhatikan garis tegas wajah Yunho. _Ku akui, kau menarik namun_ _sayang sekali kau adalah keturunan keluarga Jung. Salahkan ayahmu atas apa yang akan ku perbuat padamu._batin Jaejoong.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Yunho tanpa membuka matanya

Jaejoong tersenyum, "ku pikir kau tertidur"

"ani" jawab Yunho kemudian membuka matanya, menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong.

"wae? ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?"

Yunho menggeleng, dia masih menatap lekat Jaejoong kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap pelan wajah halus Jaejoong.

"kau baru saja bersama Changmin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk

"apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"kenapa?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu" jawab Yunho tangannya terus menyusuri wajah Jaejoong, semakin turun ke leher Jaejoong, menyusapnya perlahan

"kau ingin tahu apa yang ku lakukan dengannya?"

Yunho terdiam tak menjawab, dia masih mengusap leher Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menolak.

Entah setan apa yang memasuki Yunho hingga bergerak sejauh ini. dia beanr-benar tak memperdulikan imangenya di depan Jaejoong, yang ia tahu, ia terus ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong dan memiliki Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar buta oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup leher kiri bawah Jaejoong, kemudian menyesapnya menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di sana.

"apa itu yang Changmin lakukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam

"aku tak suka dia menandaimu seperti itu. bukankah kau bilang Changmin bukan kekasihmu dan dia hanya kau anggap seperti lelaki lainnya? Bagiku, kau milikku"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, "milikmu?" ucap Jaejoong sembari membelai wajah Yunho, "apa bukan milikmu, bahkan akupun tak memilikimu"

"aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi milikku, selamanya" jawab Yunho kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong

"Yun. ." ucap Jaejoong sembari meremas rambut Yunho, "kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"kau tak percaya padaku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya?"

"eumbb. . .aku ingin kau hanya bersamaku, terus bersamaku. Menjagaku, tak meninggalkanku dengan alasan apapun"

"ne"

"tapi aku tak ingin hanya ucapanmu saja"

"apa aku perlu menuliskannya lalu menandatanginya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "jika itu bisa membuatmu terus bersamaku kenapa tidak"

"kau memiliki kertas dan materai?"

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, "semuanya ada di kamarku" jawab Jaejoong kemudian menarik lengan Yunho.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk duduk di depan meja komputernya. Jaejoong memberikan kertas dan materai untuk Yunho.

"kau ingin menuliskannya bukan? ini"

"apa yang kau inginkan? aku akan menuliskannya agar kau percaya padaku"

"benarkah? Kau yakin? Aku tak ingin kau menyesal" ucap Jaejoong

"aku tak akan menyesal, asal kau bisa menjadi milikku"

"berjanjilah, kau akan terus bersamaku, mencintaiku, tak akan meninggalkanku dengan alasan apapun, dan menuruti permintaanku. Jika kau melanggar janjimu emmbb. . .terserah kau akan menuliskan apa jika kau melanggarnya"

Yunho menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, kemudian menempel materainya dan menandatanganinya.

"ini cukup?" ucap Yunho sembari menyodorkan kertasnya

Jaejoong membacanya, _Got cha aku mendapatkanmu Jung Yunho._

"kau yakin akan melakukannya jika kau melanggar janjimu?"

"aku lelaki yang bisa dipegang janjinya Jae"

"apa kau yakin tak akan menyesal menulis ini?"

"ne, aku tak akan menyesal" jawab Yunho yakin sembari menatap Jaejoong.

"baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya"

"dan bisakah mulai detik ini juga kau hanya menatapku?" ucap Yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho, "ne. aku hanya akan melihatmu tak akan berpaling ke lelaki lain"

. . . . . . . . . .

Changmin telah sampai di rumah Junsu. Changmin memiliki duplikat kunci rumah Junsu, jangan heran karena Changmin adalah orang kepercayaan orang tua Junsu untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya itu. dengan langkah pasti Changmin menaiki tangga rumah Junsu, suasana rumah Junsu selalu seperti ini. Hanya cahaya remang yang menyinari seluruh sudut ruangan, tidak tampak menyeramkan justru terlihat hangat dan sangat nyaman.

Changmin membuka pintu kamar Junsu, namun dia tak mendapati Junsu di dalamnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar Junsu namun kosong, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar besar Junsu. Sesampainya di samping ranjang Junsu, seseorang bertubuh mungil memeluknya erat dari belakang. Changmin sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya. "Junsu"

"ne" jawab Junsu parau

"kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Changmin sembari memandang tubuh Junsu. Saat ini Junsu berdiri di depannya, rambut coklatnya ia kucir asal, dia hanya memakai kemeja putih longgar yang panjangnya hingga pertengahan paha putihnya, dua kancing teratasnya ia buka, menampakkan leher dan bahu indahnya.

"apa kau menyukainya?" jawab Junsu masih dengan suara paraunya

"konyol, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menemanimu belajar"

"tapi aku ingin membuktikan ucapanku" jawab Junsu sembari meraih tangan kekar Changmin yang kemudian ia lingkarkan pada pinggang rampingnya.

Changmin sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Junsu

"kau mau bukan? ku harap kau belum puas dengan tubuh Jaejoong" lanjut Junsu

Changmin segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya, mencerna baik perkataan Junsu, kemudian dia menyeringai dan "tentu, lakukan. Buktikan ucapanmu, meskipun kau masih berhubungan dengan Yoochun, tapi ku rasa tak masalah" ucapnya sembari meraih pinggang ramping Junsu mendekatkan tubuh Junsu pada tubuhnya, "karena kau yang ingin membuktikannya, mulailah. Lakukan sesukamu, aku akan menuruti permainanmu Kim Junsu" ucap Changmin dengan suara beratnya ditelinga Junsu.

TBC_

Nyah nyah. .update. . .maaf semakin gak jelas bin abstrak. . .hehehehee. . . .

Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. . .kecup-kecup :* :*

Chap ini review lagi ne. .hehehehe

**Chap depan pindah rate ke M** ya. . .buat jaga-jaga aja sih. . siapa tau otak yadong saya sedang aktif, jadi gak perlu ribet lagi. . hehehehe tapi gak janji chap depan ada NC-nya ;)

Silent Reader saya semakin banyak. . .haisshhh. . .bingung gimana caranya agar kalian nongol. .tapi makasih karena udah mau baca tulisan saya, saya masih berharap kalian berbesar hari untuk menampakkan diri. . .

Emmb. . .buat yang mau berteman dengan saya silahkan follow atau mention twitter saya *iklan. .heheheehe* trie0621

Baiklah. . akhir kata. . .. . .READ N REVIEW. . .

GUMAWO. . .


	10. tease

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 8 (tease)**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : Dongbangshinki (main) n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER. . .jangan pernah copi cerita saya. . .**

**-BAGI YANG UDAH BACA CERITANYA. . .BOLEH LANGSUNG KE BAGIAN PALING BAWAH -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Changmin segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya, mencerna baik perkataan Junsu, kemudian dia menyeringai dan "tentu, lakukan. Buktikan ucapanmu, meskipun kau masih berhubungan dengan Yoochun, tapi ku rasa tak masalah" ucapnya sembari meraih pinggang ramping Junsu mendekatkan tubuh Junsu pada tubuhnya, "karena kau yang ingin membuktikannya, mulailah. Lakukan sesukamu, aku akan menuruti permainanmu Kim Junsu" ucap Changmin dengan suara beratnya ditelinga Junsu._

Junsu mendorong mundur tubuh Changmin. Changmin mengikuti semua pergerakan Junsu, menatap intens wajah Junsu. Junsu sedikit menekan bahu Changmin, mengisyaratkan untuk duduk. Tanpa ragu Changmin mendudukan tubuhnya pada ranjang Junsu yang secara otomatis membuat Junsu duduk di pangkuannya. Changmin melihat ekspresi wajh Junsu yang nampak ragu, namun dia malah semakin menggoda Junsu. Memeluk pinggang Junsu semakin erat dan menciumi pipi Junsu.

"kenapa tak lekas memulainya, aku tak suka menunggu ini terlalu lama, ckk Jaejoongie tak akan selama ini dalam bertindak" ucap Changmin memanasi Junsu, karena dia mengetahui jelas bahwa Junsu tak suka dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong dan benar, Junsu terpengaruh dia mencium bibir Changmin dengan kasar. Changmin menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Junsu kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Junsu hingga saat ini posisi Junsu berada di atas tubuh Changmin.

Changmin melepas ciuman Junsu, mengusap perlahan bibir merah bengkak Junsu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Su-ie, berubah pikiran? Jika tidak cepat lakukan, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu"

Junsu masih nampak ragu namun dia segera bangkit dan menduduki tubuh Changmin. Menaikkan kaos Changmin hingga melewati kepalanya dan melemparnya asal. Kemudian Junsu membuka kancing ketiganya, menurunkan lengan kemejanya hingga bahu dan sebagian dadanya terlihat jelas.

"k. .kau menyukainya?"

"aku ingin melihat semuanya"

Mendengar ucapan Changmin, Junsu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya menampakkan tubuh indahnya. Dada kencangnya masih ditopang dengan bra berwarna hitam, membuatnya terlihat lebih err. .seksi. Changmin menyunggingkan seringaiannya, tangannya ia ulurkan kepunggung Junsu kemudian melepas pengait bra Junsu. Junsu memejamkan matanya dia merasa takut, ragu dan entahlah semuanya bercampur.

Changmin merengkuh tubuh polos Junsu membuatnya terjatuh dalan pelukannya, dia segera melepas pengikat g-string Junsu kemudian melepasnya asal. Junsu terlihat sangat gugup bahkan Changmin bisa merasakan tangan dingin Junsu dan degupan kencang jantung Junsu. Changmin tak memperdulikannya dia malah membalikan posisinya, menindih tubuh polos Junsu membelai wajah Junsu dan berucap "kau berubah pikiran? kita bisa menghentikannya sampai sini"

"a. .ani. a. aku aku hanya bingung untuk memulainya. .Changmin"

"eumb?"

"la. .lakukanlah. ma. .masuki aku.."

"ne aku akan melakukannya dan ingat jangan menyesal setelah ini" ucap Changmin sembari membelai dada Junsu

"ahhnn. .a. .aku tak akan menyesal"

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya melepas pakaiannya yang tersisa dan kembali menindih tubuh Junsu.

Jujur Changmin masih ragu untuk melakukannya tapi ingat dia lelaki normal yang tak akan menolak wanita yang mau menyerahkan tubuhnya. Dia menekan daerah pribadinya dengan Junsu menggeseknya perlahan. Bibinya sibuk melumat bibir kenyal Junsu dan tangannya sibuk membelai pinggang dan payudara Junsu.

"eummbhh" terdengar jelas suara leguhan Junsu. Jujur ini pertama kalinya mereka merasakan nikmat seperti ini. Kejantanan Changmin mulai menegang dan kewanitaan Junsu telah basah. Changmin meningkatkan rangsangannya pada tubuh Junsu, membuat Junsu lebih bergairah dan lebih basah.

Changmin melepas ciumannya, memperhatikan tubuh Junsu yang menggeliat dibawahnya dan terengah.

"kau yakin?"

Junsu mengangguk

"kau masih bisa menghentikannya sekarang"

"a. .aani. .aaku mau kau"

"benarkah?"

"aaku tak perduli kau menganggap ku murahan a. .asal kau tetap bersamaku"

"apa maumu setelah ini?"

"a. .aaku mau Changmin-ku"

"eumbb. . .hanya itu?"

"shhhh" Junsu tak mampu menjawab dengan baik. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar, panas dan ingin merasakan lebih.

"aku akan memasuki mu sekarang"

Junsu mengangguk, mengigit bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Changmin.

Changmin tahu bahwa Junsu merasa takut dan Changmin pun merasa ragu tapi sekali lagi dia adalah lelaki normal.

Changmin mengarahkan kejantanan besarnya dalam lubang Junsu.

"sshh aahh" desahan Junsu terdengar jelas saat Changmin menggesekan daerah pribadi mereka.

Changmin menatap ekspresi Junsu, matanya memerah menahan air mata. Kemudian Junsu memejamkan matanya air mata mengalir dari sudut mata tertutupnya

"arhh" Changmin memasukan kepala kejantanannya kemudian malah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Junsu dan memeluknya.

"aku tak mau melakukanna sekarang"

Junsu membuka matanya,menatap Changmin penuh tanya.

Changmin membelai wajah Junsu, "dengar, aku tak ingin melakukannya sekarang tapi aku akan memintanya setelah ujian kita selesai dan mulai malam ini kau milikku" ucap Changmin yang kemudian mencium bibir Junsu dengan lembut.

. . . . .

"ahhh. .Yoochun. .fasterr"

"arghh. ." Yoochun menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Kahi

"oppa" protes Kahi, "aahh. .kita belum selesai. kenapa kau menghentikannya"

"Kahi mianhae. aku harus pergi" ucap Yoochun kemudian memakai pakaiannya tergesa

"f*ck..apa-apaan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja"

"dengar Kahi. .selama ini kau hanya pemuasku. .dan saat ini aku sudah puas bermain denganmu"

"maksudmu?"

"aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Jangan hubungi dan jangan temui aku lagi. Aku bosan denganmu"

"mwoya?" ucap Kahi, "kau yang datang padaku dan kau yang meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"ne. .dan mulai detik ini jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi"

"aku tak mau"

"aku tak main-main, jika kau mengganggu kehidupanku kau akan tahu akibatnya"

"owh. .arraso jadi kau seperti ini karena Junsu mu itu?"

Yoochun menatap tajam Kahi

"hah pantas saja kau mendesahkan namanya, kau membayangkan bercinta dengannya bukan? iyakan?"

"ne. .aku membayangkannya. wae?"

"aku yakin kau hanya bisa membayangkannya saja"

"itu urusanku dan jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku" Yoochun meninggalkan Kahi

"ciihhh. . .kau itu lelaki menyedihkan" teriak Kahi. .

Yoochun keluar dari kamar Kahi, pikirannya sedikit kacau. Bayangan Junsu tercetak jelas dikepalanya.

"arrhhh" ucap Yoochun sembari mengacak rambutnya.

. . . . . . . . . .

Yoochun pov_

Shit. . .kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? kenapa aku mengingat Junsu saat bersama Kahi? Kenapa aku justru menyebut namanya saat mencumbu Kahi? Kenapa bayangannya memenuhi pikirannku? Kenapa aku merasa sangat bersalah? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa aku merasa kehilangannya? Kenapa aku takut seperti ini? arrhhhh. . .

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku harus menemui Junsu sekarang? Apa aku harus kembali padanya seperti dulu lagi? Apa aku keterlaluan padanya? Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya? Oh God. . .

Haaahhh. . .aku harus menemuinya, aku harus meminta maaf padanya, aku harus memulainya dari awal.

Aku menyetir mobil merahku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku tak perduli dengan umpatan orang-orang terhadapku, yang aku tahu aku harus menemui Junsu sekarang, ya, aku harus menemuinya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya begitu saja.

Yoochun pov end_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jae"

"eumb?" ucap Jaejoong singkat, saat ini Jaejoong sedang bergelung dipelukan Yunho. Menikmati kehangatan yang Yunho berikan.

"aku ingin kau bertemu ibuku, karena aku tak main-main dengan janjiku"

Jaejoong menyeringai, "kapan?"

"setelah kita bangun besok pagi"

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari ranjang besarnya. Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong berjalan menuju sudut kamarnya. Membuka lemari kecil yang berisi berbagai macam minumannya. Memilihnya sebentar kemudian mengambil sebuah botol bening berisi cairan merah. Membuka botolnya perlahan, kemudian menuang isinya kedalam gelas.

Yunho beranjak dari posisinya, mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati wine mahalnya sembari menatap gemerlapnya kota Seoul dari jendela besar kamarnya. Tanpa ragu Jaejoong menegak setiap cairan yang ia tuangkan.

Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Jaejoong.

"Jae, bisakah kau tidak minum malam ini saja?"

"ani, aku tidak bisa"

"wae?"

"karena aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini"

"kau bisa tidur tanpa cairan memabukan ini"

Jaejoong terkekeh, "sayangnya sudah puluhan kali aku mencobanya, dan hasilnya nihil"

"aku akan membuatmu tertidur malam ini"

Jaejoong membalik posisinya, menghadap Yunho yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Menatap wajah Yunho dan menyusuri wajah tegas Yunho dengan jemari lentiknya, "jadi kau akan meniduriku?" tanya Jaejoong seduktif

Yunho terdiam, Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan ekspresi Yunho.

"Yunho oppa, kau tahu? aku menyukai semua ekspresi dan tindakanmu padaku. Aku yakin kau tak akan memeluk wanita lain diluar sana dan aku yakin kau hanya melakukan ini denganku"

"kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

"eumb?" ucap Jaejoong sembari memiringkan kepalanya mengecupi rahang tegas Yunho, "karena aku Kim Jaejoong, dan karena kau hanya melihatku"

Jaejoong kembali menegak minuman di tangan kirinya, matanya tak lepas dari tatapan tajam mata Yunho. Setelah menghabiskan isinya, Yunho meraih gelas ditangan kiri Jaejoong, lalu menjatuhkannya, "aku tak ingin melihatmu mabuk malam ini"

"sudah kubilangkan, bahwa aku tak bisa melepas kebiasaanku dan aku juga sudah berjanji bahwa aku hanya akan mabuk didepanmu, bukan di depan lelaki lain"

"hanya untuk malam ini. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir, kemudian tersenyum "apa yang akan kau lakukan agar aku bisa tertidur? Bagaimana jika caramu itu tak bisa membuatku tidur?"

"aku akan membuktikannya bahwa aku bisa membuatmu tidur tanpa alkoholmu itu"

"benarkah? Jika tidak berhasil, jangan harap aku akan meninggalkan kebiasaanku"

"emm" gumam Yunho sembari mengangguk. Yunho memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, membelai rambutnya perlahan, "sudah larut, tidurlah"

"aku masih ingin seperti ini" jawab Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya

Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, membawanya ke ranjang putih besar di kamar Jaejoong dan menidurkannya.

Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah Yunho, kemudian mendudukan dirinya "aku ingin berganti baju" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, memasuki kamar mandinya dan berganti pakaian. Tak perlu selang lama Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Make-up tipisnya telah ia hapus, rambutnya ia urai, tubuh rampingnya hanya berbalut baju tidur berwarna merah model kimono. Kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

Dia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, "aku ingin tidur sekarang, dan ku harap caramu bisa menidurkanku"

Jaejoong menaiki tempat tidurnya, merebahkan tubuh rampingnya. Yunho mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong. Memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, menyenderkan kepala Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya. Membelai punggung dan kepala Jaejoong.

"kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong

"entahlah, aku merasakannya sejak lama"

"kenapa tak mengatakannya?"

"karena terlalu banyak lelaki yang kau dekati, tapi kau tak pernah menatapku"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "tapi sekarang aku tak hanya menatapmu bukan? bahkan aku dipelukanmu"

"eumbb" jawab Yunho singkat

"Yunho, kau terlalu dingin tapi kau membuatku sedikit panas" ucap Jaejoong sembari memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Yunho

"pejamkan matamu"

"aku tak akan bisa tidur"

"turuti permintaanku, diamlah, pejamkan matamu" ucap Yunho, dia meneruskan kegiatannya. Memeluk erat Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut dan punggungnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong, yang jelas ia merakan kehangatan dan nyaman dengan perlakuan Yunho, perlahan dia menuruti permintaan Yunho. Memejamkan mata indahnya dan menyamankan posisinya didekapan Yunho.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wonnie, apa kau yakin Jaejoong aman bersama Yunho" ucap seorang wanita yang sedang berada dipelukan seorang lelaku bertubuh kekar

"aku percaya padanya Chullie, dan aku tak akan melepas Jaejoong sendirian. Seperti biasa, dia selalu dijaga"

"bagaimana dengan perusahaan?"

" Sebentar lagi aku akan membuat mereka jatuh"

"semoga tak memakan waktu lama, kita sudah cukup lama menunggu"

"ne"

"emmbb. ..Wonnie apa kau yakin Jaejoong tak akan jatuh cinta sungguhan pada Yunho?"

"wae?"

"Jaejoong itu gadis normal, cantik, bersinar, mempesona dan Yunho dia seorang lelaki normal yang kurasa dia tampan dan menarik"

"tampan dan menarik, benarkah?"

Heechul mengangguk, "hanya gadis bodoh yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho itu tak menarik, dia manly, menawan, dan arghhhh"

"kau memuji lelaki lain saat bersamaku dan terlebih saat tubuh kita menyatu seperti ini" ucap Siwon.

"aahh. . .Wonnieehh. . .sshhh"

"jangan melihat lelaki lain" ucap Siwon

"nehhh. . argghhh. . .stopp it, aahhku lelahh"

"ini hukuman untukmu Cinderella" Siwon tak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Dilain pihak, Yoochun masih mengendarai mobil merahnya. Jarak yang dituju lumayan jauh, disepanjang perjalanan Yoochun terus memikirkan kekasihnya, Kim Junsu.

Mobil mewahnya memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah di mana Junsu tinggal. Suasana sepi, terang saja saat ini sudah dini hari. Yoochun terus memacu mobilnya, di belokan ke tiga, Yoochun memelankan laju mobilnya kemudian menghentikannya di depan sebuah rumah. Ya, rumah Kim Junsu.

"Changmin?" ucap Yoochun saat mengetahui sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di halaman rumah Junsu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoochun segera memasuki rumah Junsu. Jangan heran dari mana dia mendapatkan kunci rumah Junsu, sudah jelaskan bahwa Yoochun masih kekasih Kim Junsu.

Yoochun membuka cepat pintu utama rumah Junsu, suasana rumah Junsu remang, hangat dan menenangkan. Bergegas Yoochun menaiki tangga rumah Junsu, menghampiri kamar Junsu dilantai dua.

Berhenti sejenak di depan kamar Junsu, napasnya sedikit terengah. Kemudian dia memutar knop pintu kamar Junsu, kamar Junsu nampak remang. Hanya lampu tidur berwarna kuning yang menyala diatas meja nakas di samping ranjang besar Junsu, namun itu tak menghalangi pandangan Yoochun. Terlihat jelas dimata Yoochun bahwa terdapat dua orang diatas ranjang kekasihnya. Dengan segera Yoochun mencari saklar lampu kemudian menghidupkannya. Mata Yoochun membelalak melihat keadaan di depannya, napasnya semakin terengah, jemarinya mengepal kuat. Ya, Yoochun melihat kekasihnya, Kim Junsu tidur berbantalkan dada telanjang Changmin. Jangan lupakan punggung atas dan lengan Junsu yang terekspos jelas serta pakaian yang berserakan di lantai kamar Junsu.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menendekati Junsu dan Changmin, "brengsek" ucap Yoochun sembari menggulingkan tubuh Junsu. Junsu berguling dan terbangun, matanya membelalak kaget mendapati Yoochun di kamarnya, "Ch. .chunnie" ucap Junsu tergagap.

Changmin membuka matanya, memandang kearah Yoochun dan menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "waeyo?" ucap Changmin santai.

Namun berbeda dengan Yoochun, kepalan tangannnya sudah melayang ke pipi Changmin sesaat setelah Changmin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Junsu menjerit melihatnya, Changmin mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya "hanya seperti ini kekuatanmu?"

"brengsek kau Shim Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku?" ucap Yoochun masih memukul wajah Changmin

Changmin tersenyum meremehkan, tak membalas perlakuan Yoochun padanya. Junsu terduduk disamping Changmin hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit melihatnya.

"tanyakan saja pada Junsu"

"shiit. . ." umpat Yoochun, dia masih melayangkan pukulan ke pipi Changmin. Changmin geram dengan perlakuan Yoochun, dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Terlihat jelas tubuh topless Changmin.

Buaghh. . . Changmin membalas pukulan Yoochun, Yoochun tersungkur di lantai. Kemudian Changmin duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, meraih tubuh Junsu yang bergetar yang hanya tertutupi selimut tebal kemudian memeluknya.

"uljima" kata Changmin sembari mencium kepala Junsu, Yoochun melihat jelas perlakuan Changmin.

"brengsek, jangan menyentuh Junsu" ucap Yoochun sembari memukul kembali wajah Changmin

"aaa. . .hentikan" teriak Junsu, "Yoochun oppa, hentikan dan cepat keluar dari rumahku"

"apa?" ucap Yoochun tak percaya, Changmin menyeringai.

"aku mau kau keluar, sekarang" teriak Junsu

"kau mengusirku? Aku kekasih mu" teriak Yoochun

"kau bukan lagi kekasihku"

"mwoya? Kau memilih si brengsek ini? kau memilihnya? Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padanya?"

"ne, aku memilih Changmin, aku menyerahkan tubuhku pada Changmin"

"see. . .keluarlah dari sini. Junsu tak membutuhkanmu lagi" ucap Changmin

"brengsek, aku tak akan tinggal diam Kim Junsu" ucap Yoochun kemudian keluar dari kamar Junsu dan membanting pintu kamar Junsu.

Junsu semakin terisak, Changmin memeluk tubuh Junsu erat.

"menyesal?"

Junsu terdiam

"terserah kau, masih menginginkan aku di sini atau tidak" ucap Changmin yang kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya

"andwe" ucap Junsu disela isakannya, "jangan tinggalkan aku" Junsu memeluk erat tubuh Changmin

"ku harap kau tak menyesal setelah ini"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "jangan hikss. .tinggalkan aku. .hikkss"

"wae?"

"aku mau kita seperti dulu lagi, aku mau Changminku kembali. Kita mulai dari awal. Jebal. .hikkss"

"benarkah?"

Junsu mengangguk

"ne, aku tak akan pergi selama kau tak meninggalkanku dan tak mengkhianatiku. Bagaimana?"

Junsu mengangguk, Changmin membalas pelukan Junsu, mengusap punggung Junsu perlahan.

Cukup lama tanggisan Junsu mereda, Junsu melepas pelukannya. Mendongakkan wajahnya emnatap wajah Changmin kemudian menjulurkan jemarinya mengusap memar di wajah Changmin

"appo?" ucap Junsu

"ne"

Junsu menjauhkan tubuhnya, "tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengobatinya"

Changmin tersenyum, Junsu berdiri, masih memakai selimut tebal kemudian mengambil kotak obat di almari kecilnya.

Dengan telaten dia membersihkan luka memar Changmin, kemudian mengolesinya dengan zalf. Changmin terus memperhatikan wajah Junsu, manis. Ya Junsu terlihat sangat manis dalam jarak sedekat itu. Changmin mengulurkan jemarinya, mengusap perlahan wajah tirus Junsu.

"kemana pipi tembammu?"

"eumb?" Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Changmin, semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipi Junsu, "su. .sudah selesai" ucapnya gugup.

Changmin masih membelai pipi Junsu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Junsu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Junsu. Mengecupnya dan menyesapnya perlahan kemudian melepasnya.

Junsu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Changmin, matanya masih memandang wajah Changmin. Changmin tersenyum, "aku berubah pikiran"

Deg. . .jantung Junsu semakin berdetak cepat.

"aku ingin kau malam ini" ucap Changmin sembari merengkuh tubuh ramping Junsu, "bagaimana?" bisik Changmin ditelinga Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk sekali. tanpa pikir panjang Changmin mempererat pelukannya, dan. . . .

_TBC. . . .

Nyahhh. . . .akhirnya update, masih ada yang mau bacakah? *semoga. .

Semoga chap ini memuaskan, tapi menurut saya ada yang kurang. Kurang dapet feel buatnya, *setelah kejadian di delete nya **Make me. .** saya. . .rasanya menyebalkan. .*dg alasan Title/summary is not fiction G rated n not suitable for all audience* huweee. . . . emang salah satu faktor di deletenya make me. .adalah keteledoran saya, tapi kan yang ngelanggar Cuma 1 ff yang lainnya gak ngelanggar. . . .tapi kenapa ke 7 nya di hapus ? ? ? ! *haaahhh. . .sudahlah. . .

Eummbb. . .makasih buat yang udah pada review di chap kemaren. Review dan komen kalian selalu saya tunggu. Dan maaf jika chap ini banya typonya. . hehehehe. . .

Baiklah. .terakhir. . .READ n REVIEW. . .SILENT READER tolong hargai karya orang kalo kamu mau dihargai sama orang lain juga ;)

GAMSAHAE. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong. . .saya Jaexi lewat Avenger, saya ingin memberitahu tentang pengunduran diri saya. Mulai saat ini saya tidak lagi menjadi author di FFn, saya belum tahu apakah ini untuk selamanya atau untuk sementara. Yang pasti mulai pemberitahuan ini publish, saya tidak akan lagi mempost ff saya di sini. 

Bagi kalian yang masih berkenan membaca ff saya, silahkan hubungi saya melalui twitter saya trie0621 atau kalian bisa ke

Terimakasih atas 3 bulan yang berkesan ini, tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa di sini, terimakasih atas sambutan positif kalian terhadap cerita saya. .saya berharap readers tetap mendukung cerita saya di wordpress pribadi saya. . .terimakasih. . .

dan maaf atas ketidak-bertanggungjawaban saya . .

(tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Avenger ini akan dihapus juga oleh admin FFn)

Terakhir. . .sampai bertemu dilain tempat *big hug*

trie0621

_jaexi_


	11. beginning, the real game

**Title : Avenger**

**Part : 9 (beginning, the real game)**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : Dongbangshinki (main) n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER. . .TYPO, jangan pernah copi cerita saya. . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam semakin larut, Yunho masih memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong, mengusap helaian rambut Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya ia tempelkan pada kepala Jaejoong, mata musangnya ia pejamkan. Menikmati deru teratur napas Jaejoong yang menerpa dada bidangnya.

Jaejoong tertidur, Yunho menghentikan usapannya, merenggangkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat damai.

"bahkan bidadaripun tak sangup mengalahkan kecantikanmu" ucap Yunho perlahan.

Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba mengikuti Jaejoong ke alam mimpi. Yunho terlelap, sesaat kemudian napas Jaejoong memburu, Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat mulai membasahi wajah putihnya mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya.

"andwe. .andwe. ." rancau Jaejoong, badannya terus bergerak gelisah.

Yunho merasa terusik dengan pergerakan seseorang disampingnya. Ya, dia tahu jelas bahwa itu Jaejoong, dia segera membuka matanya, mengamati Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Napasnya semakin memburu, keringat membasahi wajahnya, air mata mulai turun dari matanya yang terpejam, rancauannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Jae" ucap Yunho mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong, tanpa pikir panjang Yunho segera mendekap tubuh Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga Jaejoong kembali tenang, Yunho mengusap peluh Jaejoong, menempelkan bibirnya dan menekannya sesaat, satu tangannya masih memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong, Yunho tak melepas pelukannya, tak akan pernah.

. . . . . . .

"aku ingin kau malam ini" ucap Changmin sembari merengkuh tubuh ramping Junsu, "bagaimana?" bisik Changmin ditelinga Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk sekali, tanpa pikir panjang Changmin mempererat pelukannya, dan mencium leher Junsu yang terekspose jelas.

Junsu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ya, ini terasa sangat berbeda dari Yoochun, dan terasa memabukan.

Bibir Changmin terus menyusuri leher jenjang Junsu, tubuh Junsu bergetar. Changmin merasakan perubahan deru napas Junsu, dia semakin memberanikan dirinya. Menyusuri rahang Junsu menuju bibir merah Junsu. Mengecupnya sesaat kemudian menekan dan menyesapnya, Changmin melakukan dengan sangat lembut. Junsu menikmati setiap perlakuan Changmin, dia mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Changmin kemudian membalas setiap lumatan yang Changmin berikan.

Changmin semakin erat memeluk tubuh Junsu, tubuh bagian atas mereka menempel sempurna. Junsu bisa merasakan dengan jelas, bahwa dada telanjangnya bersentuhan dengan dada telanjang Changmin. Changmin mulai menjilati bibir bawah Junsu, Junsu membuka perlahan mulutnya. Changmin memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga hangat mulut Junsu, dengan lihai mengeksplore seluruh rongga lembab Junsu.

"eummhh" Junsu meleguh disela ciuman mereka, tubuh Changmin semakin terbakar. Changmin menyesap lidah Junsu, mengajaknya bermain dan saling bertukar saliva.

"euummhh" desahan terus keluar dari mulut Junsu, tubuhnya menggeliat di pelukan Changmin. tangan Changmin dengan lihai membelai punggung mulus Junsu, tangan Junsu terkadang meremas rambut Changmin dan menekan tengkuk Changmin.

Merasa kekurangan oksigen, Junsu melepas pangutan bibir Changmin. Benang saliva terlihat jelas saat mulut mereka terpisah, napas mereka memburu, Junsu menatap mata tajam Changmin. tangannya membelai wajah tegas Changmin, menyusuri pipi tirus Changmin dan berhenti di bibir basah Changmin. Junsu mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Changmin.

Changmin terus mengamati wajah cantik Junsu, tangannya melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Junsu. Wajah Junsu mendekati wajah Changmin,Junsu memejamkan matanya kemudian mencium bibir Changmin, menekannya sesaat lalu melepasnya.

"lakukanlah" ucap Junsu sembari memeluk tubuh kekar Changmin

"aku tak akan menghentikannya"

Junsu mengangguk, Changmin memeluk Junsu kemudian merebahkan tubuh Junsu. Tangannya membelai pipi Junsu, Junsu membuka matanya. Changmin tersenyum lembut kemudian mencium bibir Junsu. Tangannya dengan lihai menyusuri tubuh polos Junsu, mengusap perut datar Junsu, terus menaiki perut datar Junsu. Mengusap belahan dada Junsu, kemudian meremas gemas payudara Junsu.

"euuhh" Junsu meleguh. Changmin menempelkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, menggesekan daerah vital mereka.

"euummhh" desah Junsu tertahan ciuman Changmin.

Tangan kanan Changmin masih sibuk meremas payudara Junsu, terasa kenyal dan memabukan . Changmin melepas pangutan bibir Junsu, bibirnya menyusuri leher Junsu, menjilat leher Junsu kemudian menyesapnya.

"ahhh" desah Junsu sembari menekan kepala Changmin.

Setelah puas bermain dileher Junsu, Changmin kembali menurunkan daerah jajahannya. Bibirnya sibuk mengecupi dada Junsu, menjilatinya dan semakin mengarah ke payudara Junsu.

Tubuh mereka semakin panas, Junsu semakin menggeliat di bawah Changmin. Ini adalah kenikmatan pertama yang mereka rasakan. Tanpa ragu, Changmin menyesap puting merah Junsu.

"auuhhnnn" Junsu semakin meleguh nikmat, kepalanya semakin menekan bantal di bawahnya, dadanya ia busungkan.

"mendesahlah, sebut namaku"

"emmbbhh" gumam Junsu.

Changmin semakin liar menyesap payudara Junsu, tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam, dia terus meremas payudara Junsu. Jangan lupakan tangan kanan Changmin yang semakin turun menyusuri tubuh Junsu.

"aahhh. . .Minneehh"

"emmhh" gumam Changmin, tangan kanan Changmin mengusap paha luar Junsu, terus ke dalam dan semakin kedalam.

"ssshhh. . " desah Junsu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tubuhnya semakin panas dan semakin menggeliat.

"aaahhhh" desah Junsu, Changmin menggigit payudara Junsu, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengusap belahan kewanitaannya.

Changmin mendongakan kepalanya, melihat hasil karyanya pada payudara Junsu. Ya, dada Junsu sudah terhiasi bercak-bercak kemerahan dan basah.

"euummbbhhh" tubuh Junsu semakin menggeliat, tangan kanan Changmin sibuk mengusap klitoris Junsu

"ssshhh. . aaaahhhh"

"lebarkan kakimu" perintah Changmin

Junsu mengikuti perintah Changmin, dia melebarkan pahanya. Changmin menatap jelas kewanitaan Junsu, merah merekah, cairan terus keluar dari liang kewanitaannya, klitorisnya membesar dan jangan lupakan lubang kewanitaan Junsu yang terlihat basah dan sempit.

Merasa malu, Junsu mencoba merapatkan pahanya namun tangan Changmin lebih dulu menahannya

"wae?"

"ja. .jangan melihatnya seperti itu" ucap Junsu tersendat

"aku menyukainya, dan aku ingin menikmatinya"

Junsu mengangguk sekali, Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan Junsu, lidahnya menjilat belahan kewanitaan Junsu, tubuh Junsu bergetar, mata Changmin masih menatap mata Junsu. Begitu pula dengan Junsu, dia melihat jelas perlakuan Changmin, dia menggigit bibir bengkaknya

"mendesahlah untukku" ucap Changmin, kemudian melanjutkan kembali aksinya, menjilati kewanitaan basah Junsu, memainkan lidahnya pada klitoris bengkak milik Junsu kemudian menyesapnya kuat.

"aaahhh" jerit Junsu, kakinya ia rapatkan namun kedua tangan Changmin memegangi lipatan paha Junsu menjaganya agar tetap terbuka lebar

"aahhhh" Junsu kembali menjerit, memajukan pinggangnya seolah tak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan yang Changmin berikan. Ya, Changmin menghisap kuat lelehan lendir pada lubang kenikmatan Junsu

"sshhh. . .Changmiinn. . aaahhh"

Changmin mekan lidahnya pada lubang basah Junsu, menjilatinya dan memasukan lidahnya

"ssshh. . aahhhnnnn" tubuh Junsu semakin menggeliat, ini terasa sangat nikmat dan tubuhnya menginginkan lebih

"Minnieehh. . . ahhkkuu ttak kuat lagiihh. . .hentikann. .aahhh"

Changmin tak menggubris ucapan Junsu, dia semakin liar memakan kewanitaan basah Junsu. Bahakan kejantanannya pun sudah menengang sempurnya

"aaahhhhh" jerit Junsu saat Changmin kembali menghisap lubang basah Junsu dan jemarinya menekan kemudian memelintir klitorisnya

Napas Junsu memburu, jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Changmin menghentikan rangsangan pada kewanitaan Junsu. Menarik wajahnya dari selangkangan Junsu, jemarinya mengusap lelehan lendir Junsu yang masih tersisa di bibirnya.

"aku menyukainya"

Junsu hanya mampu menatap Changmin dengan mata sayunya. Changmin memposisikan tubuhnya didepan selangkangan Junsu, meraih kejantanan tegangnya kemudian meremasnya,

"ahhh" desah Changmin, Junsu melihatnya, sangat jelas. Dia hanya mampu mengigit bibir merahnya.

"akan terasa sakit, tapi berusahalah rileks"

Junsu mengangguk. Changmin mengangkat kaki Junsu, melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya, kemudian meraih kejantanannya kembali dan mengarahkannya pada lubang basah Junsu.

Junsu menatap mata Changmin, dadanya terus naik turun mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Changmin menyusuri kewanitaan Junsu dengan kejantanan besarnya, "aauuhhhnn"

"kumasukan sekarang" ucap Changmin kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibirnya mengecup bibir Junsu, kejantannya menekan lubang kewanitaan Junsu. Changmin terus menekan pinggulnya.

"euummbbb" jerit Junsu terhalang bibir Changmin, Changmin melepas pangutannya. Menatap wajah Junsu, "appo?"

Junsu mengangguk

Saat ini baru ujung kejantanan Changmin yang berhasil masuk, kewanitaan Junsu mengcengkramnya kuat, seolah tak mengijinkannya masuk

"rileks" ucap Changmin sembari meraih tubuh Junsu kemudian memeluknya, "gigit bahuku jika sakit"

Junsu mengangguk, Changmin melanjutkan penetrasinya.

"arrghhh. .appoohhh"

"ssttt, sedikit lagi baby" ucap Changmin sembari menekan kejantanannya perlahan.

Junsu merasakan benda keras, besar dan panjang menekan semakin dalam pada lubang kewanitaanya,

"arrggghhh" jerit Junsu sembari menggigit bahu Changmin

"aaahhhh" ucap Changmin, kejantanannya telah masuk sempurna. Changmin melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Junsu, mata Junsu memerah menahan tangis.

"mianhae" ucap Changmin

Junsu mengangguk, Changmin melihat kebagian bawah tubuh mereka. mereka benar-benar menyatu, kejantanannya tertelan kewanitaan Junsu. Changmin melihat jelas darah keluar diantara kejantanan besarnya dan kewanitaan Junsu.

"Minniee" panggil Junsu, mengalihkan pandangan Changmin, "move"

"aku tak ingin menyakitimu" ucap Changmin, "aku akan mengeluarkannya"

"aniya" ucap Junsu cepat sembari menggeleng, "bergeraklah"

"aku akan bergerak jika air matamu berhenti mengalir"

Junsu mengusap air matanya, "jebal, ini sangat nyeri dan aku yakin akan tetap terasa seperti ini jika kau tak menggerakannya"

Changmin masih menatap wajah Junsu, air matanya semakin deras keluar

"aa. . aappa Jaejoong lebih nikmat dari ku?" tanya Junsu tersengal

Changmin masih diam

"Min, jawab aku. Ku mohon bergeraklah, ini sangat nyeri ku mohon hilangkan rasa sakitnya"

Junsu masih menatap Changmin, namun tak ada respon dari Changmin. Changmin masih berpikir, dia tak menyangka, benar-benar tak menyangka akan melakukan ini dengan Junsu, dan mengambil keperawanan Junsu.

Junsu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan Changmin semakin dalam menekan lubangnya

"aahhh" desah Junsu, "a. .akku akan memberikan apa yang Jaejoong berikan"

Junsu terus masih menggerakan tubuhnya, Changmin mengerti dengan maksud Junsu. Dia meraih Junsu dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat.

"aku akan melakukannya, berhentilah bergerak" Junsu menghentikan gerakannya, Changmin mengambil alih kendali, dia menarik kejantanannya, menyisakan kepalanya kemudian menekannya dengan cepat dan dalam

"arrggghhh"

"sshhh. . . ."

Changmin terus melakukannya, jeritan kesakitan Junsu masih terdengar diawal permainan mereka, namun kelamaan desahan dan leguhan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Junsu

"aahhh. . .there. . ."

"ahhhh. . .disinih?"

"auuhhh. . .ahhhhh. . .."

"sebut namaku baby dan terus mendesah"

Changmin semakin cepat memompa kewanitaan Junsu, "aahhh. . ." kewanitaan Junsu semakin mencengkram kejantanannya.

"Minnieehh. . .akuhh. . .aahhhh"

"ssshhh. . keluarlah baby"

"euummbhh. . .aahhh. . .Minnieeehhh" liang Junsu semakin basah, dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan pertamanya.

"sshhh. . .ouuhhh. .. "

"aahhh. . ." desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir Junsu

Kejantanan Changmin semakin membesar dan berkedut, "I wanna cum baby"

"aahhh. . .jangan di dalam"

"waehh? Kau milikku"

"aahhh. . .jeballl. . .jangan didal. . aaahhhhh" Junsu tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia kembali mencapai puncaknya, cairannya deras mengalir. Begitu pula dengan Changmin, yang mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang basah Junsu.

"aahhhhh. . .." ucap Changmin sembari mencabut kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Junsu, kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya di samping Junsu, menarik selimut tebal, menutupi tubuh polos mereka, meraih Junsu dalam pelukannya kemudian tertidur.

. . . . . . . . . . ..

Lewat tengah malam, Jaejoong kembali terusik dalam tidurnya. Dia memimpikannya lagi, mimpi yang sangat mengganggunya dan selalu menghantui tidurnya.

"andweeee" teriak Jaejoong, napasnya memburu, tubuhnya reflex terbangun. Mata besarnya membelalak penuh ketakutan, keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

"Jae" panggil Yunho, kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terengah, dia mengusap wajahnya, mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"lepaskan"

Yunho melepas pelukannya, Jaejoong berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan cepat menuju almari di sudut ruangan. Membuka pintu almari kasar, kemudian mengambil wine dan meneguknya.

Yunho hanya mampu menatap Jaejoong, bahkan pelukannya tak mampu membuat tidur Jaejoong lebih lelap.

"kau gagal Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyeringai

"Jae" ucap Yunho sembari memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, "kau membuatku khawatir, apa yang kau impikan? Apa ini yang membuatmu mencintai alcohol?"

"kau tak perlu tahu apa mimpiku, dan ya, aku mencintai alcohol karena aku tak mau seperti ini setiap malam"

Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong, jemarinya mengusap peluh Jaejoong, kemudian menata kembali helaian rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih menegak cairan merahnya, toleransi alkoholnya memang baik. namun kali ini Jaejoong lebih baik dalam memilih minumannya, dia mengambil minuman dengan kadar alcohol tinggi, hingga membuatnya lebih cepat tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho membopong tubuh ringan Jaejoong, meletakkannya pada ranjang besar Jaejoong kemudian dia ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong, dan memeluknya erat.

. . . . . . . . .

Pagi menjelang, namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Changmin akan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Namun, kita lihat Junsu. Dia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya, mata jernihnya nampak sayu, lingkar hitam menghiasi matanya, dan cairan bening terus menetes. Tubuhnya bergetar, kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia terisak.

Changmin mulai menggeliatkan badannya, sayup-sayup dia mendengar isakan seseorang disampingnya, dia membuka perlahan kedua matanya, dia melihat jelas Junsu menangis sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

Changmin mendudukan tubuhnya, kemudian meraih Junsu dalam pelukannya.

"uljima" ucap Changmin sembari mengusap rambut coklat Junsu

Air mata Junsu semakin deras mengalir

"wae? kenapa menangis? Kau menyesal telah melakukannya denganku? Atau kau marah karena aku mengeluarkannya di dalam?"

Junsu menggeleng

"lalu?"

"kau akan menepati janjimu?" ucap Junsu disela isakannya

Changmin menyeringai, "kau tak percaya?"

Junsu terdiam.

"aku sudah berjanji bukan? aku tak akan meninggalkanmu selama kau tetap bersamaku dan tak mengkhianatiku"

"Jae. .Jaejoong?"

"Jaejoong kenapa?"

"tinggalkan dia" ucap Junsu

"kau ingin aku memutuskan Jaejoong?"

Junsu mengangguk

"bagaimana jika aku mengatakan tak bisa"

Junsu memeluk erat tubuh Changmin, "jebal, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau benar-benar kembali padaku"

"kembali padamu? Apapun? Benarkah?"

Junsu mengangguk, "ne, aku akan melepaskan Jaejoong dan ku harap kau benar-benar memenuhi ucapanmu"

Junsu mengangguk.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap Changmin lirih

Junsu melepas pelukannya, menatap Changmin dengan mata sayunya. Changmin sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan Junsu

"kau menangis semalaman dan tidak tidur?"

Junsu mengangguk

Changmin memeluk Junsu kembali, "jangan pernah seperti itu lagi, kau ingin aku kembali menjadi Changminmu bukan?"

Junsu mengangguk kembali

"dan aku ingin kau kembali menjadi Junsuku kembali"

"kita mulai dari awal?" ucap Junsu

"ne, kita mulai dari awal"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yunho membuka matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya kemudian melihat seseorang yang masih memeluknya.

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong perlahan, kemudian menyingkirkan lengan Jaejoong yang memeluk tubuhnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Selang satu jam, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana jinsnya, Yunho mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depan jendela besarnya sembari membawa segelas wine.

"kau sudah minum lagi" ucap Yunho sembari memeluk Jaejoong

"kepala ku pusing"

"hangover, kenapa kau masih minum lagi?"

"aku haus Yunnie"

"kau bisa meminum yang lain"

"apa kau mau mengambilkannya?" ucap Jaejoong sembari membalik tubuhnya, Yunho memendang Jaejoong tak berkedip.

Lihatlah, Jaejoong benar-benar menggoda. Ingatkan bahwa semalam Jaejoong hanya mengenakan baju tidur model kimono? Ya, Jaejoong tak mengikat kuat tali pakaiannya, dada kencang yang berbalut bra hitam terlihat jelas di mata Yunho, rambut Jaejoong masih sedikit acak-acakan, bibirnya merah merekah dan matanya menatap sayu ke arah Yunho.

"wae? kenapa menatapku seperti ini? kau tertarik pada tubuhku?" ucap Jaejoong seduktif

Yunho terdiam, lelaki mana yang tak akan tertarik dengan wanita secantik Jaejoong?

Jaejoong semakin berani untuk menggoda Yunho. Dia melepas tali pakaiannya, kemudian menaggalkan pakaiannya, menampakkan tubuh indahnya yang hanya tertutupi kain pada bagian tertentu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mengalung indah dileher Yunho.

"nikmatilah jika kau ingin menikmatinya"

Yunho terkejut dengan perkataan Jaejoong, "apa kau menawarkannya pada lelaki lain?"

"ani, aku hanya menawarimu. Bagaimana?"

"kau mabuk Jae, berbaringlah aku akan membuatkanmu susu"

"aku tak mabuk Yun, lakukanlah jika kau mau" ucap Jaejoong sembari memutar posisi tubuh mereka. lengan Yunho ia lingkarkan pada pinggang rampingnya, tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Yunho

"Jae, kembalilah tidur"

"Jadi kau tak mau melakukannya?"

"ani"

"ck. . terserah kau, eummbb. . . tapi bisakah kau membawaku ke ranjang kembali? Aku pusing Yun"

"ne"

Yunho membopong tubuh ramping Jaejoong, tanpa pakaian lengkap. Siapapun akan salah paham jika melihatnya, mungkin termasuk mereka.

Di sinilah permainan sesungguhnya dimulai. Yunho yang terlalu mencintai Jaejoong, dia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang mendekati Yunho karena suatu hal, dia akan melakukan apapun agar tujuannya tercapai. Tapi benarkah selamanya Jaejoong tak akan terperangkap dalam pesona Jung Yunho?

Tbc_

A/n. .

hi im jaexi. . . masih ada yang inget saya? *gak ada. okey* im back tapi cuma ala kadarnya (?) silahkah kembali menikmati ff saya di sini. .tapi ini hanya sekedarnya (?) karena jujur saya masih kecewa sama ffn *penghapusan yang dulu itu* jadi saya akan mempublish beberapa cerita yang udah 'kelar'. . yang mau update terbaru silahkan kunjungi blog saya :) .com

ps: buat ninanutter author always you. .nih ya saya update lagi di sini XP

_Jaexi_


	12. drugs

Title : Avenger

Part : 10

Rate : T+

Cast : Dongbangshinki (main) n others, Genderswitch for Jaejoong n Junsu

Warning : OOC, FF ini milik saya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan ceritanya monotone. Jadi harap bersabar dengan kekurangan FF abstrak saya ini. . .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, yang BACA WAJIB KOMEN. .GAK TERIMA CACIAN atau MAKIAN. . .DON'T BE SILENT READER. . .jangan pernah copi cerita saya. . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

"brengsek" umpat Yoochun sembari memukul stir mobilnya, "shiitt. . .arrrghhh. . .aku akan membalas perlakuanmu Shim Changmin" ucap Yoochun penuh amarah, napasnya memburu, tangannya mencengkeram kuat stir mobilnya dan kakinya menginjak penuh pedal gas mobilnya. Saat ini Yoochun nampak kacau, mulutnya terus mengucapkan umpatan kekesalannya kepada Changmin dan Junsu.

"brenggsekkk" teriaknya sembari membanting pintu mobilnya. Ya, dia telah sampai di rumah mewahnya. Segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumahnya. Rumah Yoochun selalu sepi, bukankah rumah itu adalah tempat di mana sebuah keluarga bisa saling berbagi dan menyayangi? Tidak, itu semua tidak berlaku bagi Yoochun.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Disana ia segera menuju almari kaca tempatnya menaruh berbagai macam minuman memabukkan, dengan kasar dia membuka pintu kaca tersebut, mengambil asal salah satu botol minuman yang tersedia. Membuka botol hitam tersebut dengan segera, kemudian menegaknya. Waitrose Solera Jerezana Dry Amontillado Sherry, tulisan itu tertera jelas dibotol hitam yang ia pegang. Minuman berwarna coklat keemasan dengan kadar alcohol 19% itu segera mengalir dikerongkongannya, aromanya tercium kuat, rasanya tidak pahit namun juga tidak terasa manis, memabukan dan terasa panas ditubuhnya.

Yoochun terus menegak cairan dalam botol tersebut, melampiaskan semua amarahnya dengan cairan memabukkan tersebut. "Yoochun. .Park Yoochun, kasihan sekali hidupmu" rancau Yoochun, "keluargamu tak memperdulikanmu, sahabatmu merebut kekasihmu, dan menidurinya. .hah. .kalian brengsekk. . dengar aku tak membutuhkan kalian, aku bisa mengurus hidup sendiri". Yoochun terus merancau, hingga akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh minuman yang ditenggaknya.

. . . . .. . . . . . .

Siang menjelang, Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya.

"euummb" menggeliat melemaskan otot tubuhnya.

"kau sudah bangun Jae?"

"Yunho. .ku kira kau sudah pulang" jawabnya sembari mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku"

"bertemu calon mertuaku?" tanya Jaejoong sembari membelai pipi Yunho. Yunho menyunggingkan senyumannya, hanya sedikit tersenyum.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho, "Yunnie. .kau tahu? aku menyukai tubuh kekarmu, terasa sangat nyaman saat aku memeluknya" ucap Jaejoong dengan manja.

"cepatlah mandi Jae"

"eumbb" Jaejoong mndongakan kepalanya, "kiss me" ucapnya

Yunho menyentuh bibir merah Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir merah Jaejoong. Mereka menikmati ciuman mereka, Jaejoong sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kekar Yunho, memperdalam ciumannya dan sesekali terdengar leguhan darinya.

"cukup Jae. .sekarang mandilah"

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

. . . .. . .

Waktu terus bergulir, dan di sinilah mereka. Di rumah besar keluarga Jung.

Yunho menggandeng jemari lentik Jaejoong, membawanya memasuki kediaman keluarganya.

"Yunho. .kau sudah pulang" ucap seorang wanita cantik dari ruang tengah

"ne. . umma, aku bersama kekasihku. Kim Jaejoong"

"kau yang bernama Jaejoong? cantik sekali"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pujian dari umma Yunho, siapapun akan terkesan dengan penampilan Jaejoong, penampilannya feminine, jauh berbeda dengan sosok Jaejoong yang liar.

"ne Jaejoong imnida, bangapseumnida" ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"aku Chaerin, umma Yunho. Ayo masuk" ucapmya sembari menggandeng lengan Jaejoong. Got cha, sepertinya terlalu mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk menakhlukan hati umma Yunho.

Yunho berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"jadi sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya Yun?"

"belum lama"

"benarkah?"

"ne, kami baru saja meremesmikan hubungan kami. Aku tak menyangka jika Yunho oppa menyukaiku"

"lelaki manapun akan tertarik padamu Joongie" ucap umma Yunho

"kamsahamnida, tapi ku rasa itu berlebihan"

"Jaejoong, ku dengar dari Yunho kau adalah anak Kangin-sshi?"

"ne, aku adalah putri tunggalnya. Tapi appa seolah tak memperhatikanku"

"tak perlu merasa seperti itu, bukan kah ada Yunho. Aku yakin anak umma bisa memperhatikanmu dengan baik"

"ne, Yunho oppa selalu menjaga dan menemaniku" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana usaha ayahmu di luar sana? Aku dengar bisnisnya berkembang sangat pesat?"

"ah itu terlalu berlebihan ahjuma"

"eih. . panggil aku umma ne"

"umma?" ucap Jaejoong

"ne, umma. Seperti Yunho memanggilku, bagaimana?"

"ne, kamsahamnida. Bolehkan aku memeluk umma?"

"ne, kemarilah"

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Chaerin, senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya namun senyuman itu perlahan menjadi seringaian khasnya.

"aku merindukan pelukan seorang umma"

"aku juga ummamu Joongie" ucapnya lembut, "Yunho, akhirnya kau mengenalkan kekasihmu pada umma" ucapnya senang.

Jung Chaerin. Umma Yunho, sosok wanita yang cukup lembut. Namun siapa sangka dibalik kelembutannya itu tersimpan dosa besar dan kelicikan yang Jaejoong tahu persis apa itu.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya seharian di mension Jung. Dia berusaha mengambil hati dan mendekati umma Yunho, awalnya dia berpikir cukup keras untuk mendekati umma Yunho. Tapi ternyata, hanya dengan menampakan sisi femininenya dan berkelakuan sangat baik di depannya sudah cukup mengambil hatinya.

"jadi kau akan pulang sekarang Joongie?"

"ne, sudah malam umma. Umma harus beristirahat jadi lebih baik aku pulang"

"ne, sering-seringlah datang kemari. Oh ya, kau belum bertemu appa Yunho bukan?"

"ne, aku belum bertemu dengannya"

"lain kali aku akan mengatur waktu agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama, bagaimana?"

"tentu" ucap Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong berpamitan dan segera meninggalkan rumah keluarga Jung.

. . . . . . . .

"Jae"

"eumb?" jawabnya tanpa membuka mata, tubuhnya bersandar pada jok mobil Yunho.

"aku tak menyangka kau memiliki sisi lain?"

"aku berkepribadian ganda?"

"entahlah" jawabnya sembari menginjak rem mobilnya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, kemudian menghadap tubuh Yunho, "Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong sembari membelai pipi Yunho, "bukankah di depan orang yang lebih tua kau harus bersikap sopan? Aku melakukannya karena aku masih memiliki tata krama. Atau kau berkeinginan agar aku menunjukan sisi liarku di depan ummamu? Aniya, aku tak ingin orang tuamu tak menyukaiku. Karena" ucap Jaejoong menggantung, dia meraih bahu Yunho kemudian memutar tubuh Yunho kearahnya.

"aku tak ingin orang tuamu menghalangi hubungan kita" ucap Jaejoong sembari menatap mata tajam Yunho, "ku harap rasa cintamu padaku tak berkurang sedikitpun ,karena aku mulai mencintaimu" lanjut Jaejoong kemudian memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"ku harap ucapanmu bukan sekedar kebohongan Jae"

Jaejoong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, memeluk erat Yunho kemudian berbisik, "apa aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Apa aku harus melepas sesuatu yang paling berharga di tubuhku untukmu? Aku tak penah mengumbar kata cinta pada lelaki lain, aku baru mengucapkannya padamu, percayalah"

"aku percaya" ucap Yunho

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, "mulai sekarang, tinggallah denganku" pinta Jaejoong

"kau tak bercanda?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

"ne" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis namun menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Su-ie" ucap Changmin sembari membelai pipi tirus Junsu

"eummb" gumam Junsu, dia mulai membuka mata indahnya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan

"bangunlah, sudah siang. Cepat mandi dan kita makan. Kau pasti lapar" ucap Changmin

Junsu mengangguk, dia mendudukan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Changmin mengamati pergerakan Junsu, dia tersenyum kemudian menoleh ketempat tidur Junsu. Di kain putih yang menyelimuti kasur Junsu, terlihat jelas noda darah di sana. Changmin segera mengambil kain itu, dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Junsu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Junsu keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"kau memberesinya?" tanya Junsu saat melihat ranjangnya sudah rapi kembali, perlu diingatkan bahwa sebenarnya Changmin adalah sosok yang menyukai kerapihan.

"ne, terlihat lebih rapi"

"nanti siang maid datang, mereka bisa membereskannya"

"aku tak ingin mereka melihat kekacauan yang kita buat" ucap Changmin sembari memeluk tubuh Junsu, menghidup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, "aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu"

"hanya aromanya?" ucap Junsu polos

Changmin mengacak rambut basah Junsu, "aku menyukai semuanya" bisik Changmin

Junsu tersenyum, "Changminie, dua hari ujian kelulusan"

"lalu?"

"tinggallah di sini dan bantu aku belajar seperti biasanya"

Changmin mengangguk.

"gumawo" ucap Junsu sembari memeluk Changmin, "eumbb. . apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"ne" ucap Changmin, dia membelai punggung Junsu dan menyandarkan pipinya di kepala Junsu

"apa yang akan kau katakan pada Jaejoong?"

"mengatakan apa adanya"

"kau yakin? Bagaimana jika dia marah kepada ku? Bagaimanapun juga, a. .aku telah merebutmu darinya"

"Jaejoong tak akan marah padamu, bahkan mungkin saat ini dia telah mendapatkan penggantiku"

"maksudmu?"

Changmin terkekeh, "sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan Jaejoong. Aku sudah mengirim pesan untuknya, dan dia sudah membalasnya"

"apa?"

"dia bilang tak masalah, kalau tidak cocok kenapa harus dipaksakan"

"sungguh? Jaejoong berkata seperti itu?"

Changmin mengangguk

"k. .kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi bukan?"

"selama kau tak meninggalkanku, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

Junsu mengangguk, "gumawo"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kita lihat ke rumah besar Yoochun, rumah tanpa kehangatan, rumah tanpa kasih sayang. Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa pusing. Namun tak begitu memikirkannya, yang jelas hatinya lebih merasakan sakit. Dia beranjak dari sofa hitam panjang yang sedari malam tadi menjadi tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menuju salah satu meja di sudut kamarnya. Dia membuka lagi meja tersebut, tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya, Yoochun segera menggenggam erat benda tersebut. Dia berjalan kea rah ranjang besarnya, bersandar pada kepala tenpat tidurnya kemudian membuka genggaman tangannya. Di tangan kanannya terlihat jelas serbuk halus berwarna putih yang terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah kantung plastic transparan. Yoochun membuka kantung tersebut, menuangkan isinya pada tangan kirinya kemudian menghirup serbuk putih tersebut.

Apa Yoochun akrab dengan barang laknat tersebut? Tentu saja, ingatkah kalian bahwa Yoochun seseorang yang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian? Ingatkah kalian bahwa Yoochun sudah terbiasa dengan dunia malamnya. Jadi tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Yoochun terus menikmati serbuk putih tersebut, kepalanya terasa ringan, semua beban pikirannya tak ia rasakan lagi, dia merasa sangat senang dan rileks. Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya, menikmati efek menyenangkan yang ia dapat dari kokain yang ia nikmati.

. . . . . . . Hari terus berlalu, saat ini ujian akhir sekolah dimulai. Seluruh siswa mengerjakan apa yang harusnya mereka kerjakan. "Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong "Jae" Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho, satu kebiasaan barunya. "bisa mengerjakannya?" Yunho mengangguk, "kau?" Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk. "Joongie" panggil seseorang Jaejoong menoleh, "Su-ie" ucap Jaejoong riang, Ya, dia adalah pribadi periang jika di sekolah, "kau sekarang dengan Changmin?" Junsu mengangguk, "mianhae" "hei, tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku bersama Yunho, jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" "Yun. .ho?" ucap Junsu sedikit tidak percaya "wae? bukankah kami cocok?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengampit lengan Yunho "Su-ie" panggil Changmin, yang kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Junsu. Junsu tersenyum "ayo pulang" ajak Changmin, Junsu mengangguk. "Joongie, aku pulang dulu ne" "ne" jawab Jaejoong kemudian memeluk tubuh Junsu. Junsu dan Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masih berdiri di depan loker Jaejoong. "Yun. . .aku rindu kertas-kertas yang selalu kau temple di lokerku" ucap Jaejoong "aku tak perlu menempelkannya lagi bukan?" Jaejoong mengangguk, "cukup kau katakana apa yang kau rasakan" ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas, "ayo pulang" ajak Jaejoong sembari menggandeng tangan Yunho. Dilain pihak, Yoochun sedang berada di atap sekolah. Dia nampak sedikit kacau, badannya merasa dingin dan agak menggigil. Dia menegak air miniral yang ia bawa, kemudian mengeluarkan serbuk putihnya dan menikmatinya. Lima menit ia menikmati bubuk halus tersebut, setelah mendapat efek yang ia inginkan, Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pinggir pembatas. Pandangannya lurus ke bawah. Mencari seseorang? Ya, dia mencari Kim Junsu, mantan kekasihnya. "kau bahagia sekarang?" ucapnya, "apa kau sesakit ini saat aku bersama Kahi? Apa kau semenderita ini saat aku bersama Tiffani? Apa dadamu sesesak ini saat tahu aku bersama orang lain? Ya. Kau bahagia bukan? dan akupun bahagia dengan caraku sendiri" ucap Yoochun saat dia melihat Junsu berjalan berdampingan dengan Changmin. Yoochun merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menghubungi seseorang. "yeoboseyo" ". . . . . " "ne, aku Yoochun, aku butuh _coke_ sekarang" ". . . . ." "embb. . .kita bertemu ditempat biasa" ucap Yoochun kemudian mengakhiri sambungan telponnya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah, menuruni tangga perlahan kemudian menuju mobil sportnya dan melaju kencang di jalanan kota. . . . . . . . . . . . . Drtt. . .drtt. . drtt. . . ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, dia segera meraih ponsel hitamnya. Satu pesan diterima, dia membuka pesan tersebut kemudian membacanya. _Yoochun meminta coke, kami akan bertemu ditempat biasa sekarang_ Setelah membaca pesannya, Jaejoong kembali memasukan ponsel hitamnya. "oppa, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumah? Ada hal yang harus aku urus di sana" ucap Jaejoong Yunho mengangguk, "aku boleh menemanimu?" "tidak perlu, ini urusan keluargaku. Ayahku tak menginginkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Mianhae" ucap Jaejoong sembari membelai pipi Yunho. "aku akan menunggumu di apartemen" Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho terus melajukan mobilnya. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Jaejoong segera melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Yun. . .sampai jumpa nanti malam" ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibir tebal Yunho, "jalgayo" Yunho mengangguk, Jaejoong segera turun dari mobil Yunho. Setelah memastikan mobil Yunho tak nampak lagi, dia segera memasuki rumah mewahnya. Beberapa pengawalnya berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. "selamat siang nona" "ne, jadi Yoochun memakainya lagi?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi "ne, ini sudah ke dua kalinya dalam seminggu ini dia meminta pada kami" Jaejoong menyeringai, "bodoh" ucap Jaejoong, "berikan saja barang itu padanya" lanjut Jaejoong "ne" ucap mereka "dan pastikan, dia tak mengetahui keberadaanku diantara kalian. Arraso" "ne" jawab mereka kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong. "Jae" panggil seorang wanita dari arah atas "eonni" ucap Jaejoong, kemudian menaiki tangga rumahnya, "jadi rumah ini sudah menjadi tempat yang indah untuk kalian memadu kasih?" ejek Jaejoong "Ya. . .Kim Jaejoong" protes Siwon "oppa, bogoshipo" ucapnya sembari memeluk Siwon "hah. .kau sudah memiliki Yunho tak boleh merindukannya lagi" ucap Heechul Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "ahh. . sudahlah. Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya?" "keuangan perusahaan mereka sedang goyah Jae, dan aku berhasil menarik dua investornya" "jinjja?" "ne" "baguslah" "bagaimana denganmu? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Jung" "sejauh ini sih tidak" "lalu?" "aku telah mendapat kepercayaan ibunya, dan aku berniat merusak anak kesayangannya" "apa rencanamu?" "sepertinya melibatkan serbuk-serbuk putih itu cukup menarik" ucap Jaejoong "kau tak boleh memakainya untuk dirimu sendiri" "aku tahu, dan aku tak akan melakukannya" "aku akan memberikannya pada Yunho" "terserah kau, berhati-hatilah" uap Siwon "ne, aku tahu dengan apa yang ku kerjakan" ucap Jaejoong "Jae, semalam Kangin ahjushi menelpon menanyakan keadaanmu" "lalu?" "ku jawab apa adanya, bahwa kau tinggal bersama Jung" Jaejoong mengangguk, "aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Eummbb. . .oppa, eonni" "ne" "ini tak akan lama lagi bukan?" "ku harap begitu dan aku yakin ini tak akan lama lagi" Jaejoong mengangguk, "ayo segera bereskan semuanya, dan tinggalkan Korea" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyumannya "ne dank u harap kau tak bermain hati dengan Yunho" "sudah ku bilang, sejauh ini aku hanya bermain dengannya" "jangan terlalu jauh bermain dengannya" "arraso" "Jae, kau tak keluar malam lagi?" "Yunho melarangku" "wow. .sejak kapan kau bisa dilarang?" "ini untuk memperlancar semuanya" Siwon dan Heechul tertawa, "ne, terserah kau Jeje. .aku akan mengikuti permainan ini sampai selesai" "ne, kita akan menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya" ucap Jaejoong mantap. Dan apakah ini semua akan berakhir dengan cepat? Apakah Jaejoong berhasil melakukan semuanya? Akankah Yunho terperangkap lebih dalam lagi pada seorang Kim Jaejoong? Entahlah, karena terkadang takdir itu tak berjalan seperti apa kemauan kita. . . TBC_ _ _ Huaaaa. . .. apa-apaan ini? mianhae jalan ceritanya semakin ngawur. . Y_Y Mian jika tidak memuaskan, saya tidak begitu sreg dengan part ini. . .hikss. . maaf jika tidak berkenan. . Tapi tolong tetap tinggalkan jejak ne, biar saya tau kesalahan atau pun kekurangan saya.. . . Gumawo. . .. :)

_jaexi_ 


End file.
